Édesapa
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Hol volt, hol nem volt, volt egy alternatív univerzum, benne egy egyetemi tanár!Francis és jogász!Arthur. Réges-régen szakítottak. Már nem is gondolnak egymásra. Vagy mégis? Többfejezetes szappanopera, FACE-family és vendégszereplők.
1. Első felvonás: Francis

**Első felvonás**  
 **Francis**

Francis rájött, hogy nem szeret egyedül lenni.

Arra is rájött, hogy az egyedüllét nem tesz jót a pénztárcájának. Volt ez a kávézó az egyetem mögött, két ház közé kucorodva. Belül a falak meleg faborításúak, sejtelmes félhomály teszi meghitté a hangulatot, és átható csokoládés sütemény-illat lengi be. Francis mindig éhes lett tőle.

A pult mögött Feli áll, egy folyton mosolygós figura, aki egész lényéből sugározza a vidámságot Valahogy ragadós ez tőle, mire az ember észbe kap, már maga is vidám. Feli az a fajta volt, aki mindenkinek köszön és mindenkivel kedves. Egy idő után az emberek már nem csak azért járnak be ide, mert messze itt kapható a környék legjobb kávéja, ráadásul egész jó áron vagy mert humoros italok is vannak ( _Anti-stressz koktél_ – 5 cl, alkoholtartalom: 32%; _Fájdalomdíj_ – 1,5 dl, alkoholtartalom: 45%) vagy azért, mert ez az egyetlen rendes kávézó a környéken, ahol még hely is van és tök jó itt beszélgetni, hanem a pultos miatt is. Mert tök jó arc, és mindenkihez van egy-két jó szava és még a csúnya lányoknak is bókol, akik ettől elolvadnak és különlegesnek érzik magukat.

Szó ami szó, aki a Sourire Méditerranéenne-ben kezd reggel, annak garantáltan jól indul a napja.

Mikor munka után beugrott egy kávéra, elgondolkodott, hogy mégis mennyit volt itt az utóbbi időben. Minden reggel benézett, már csak azért is, mert törzsvendég volt, meg ismerte és jó viszonyt ápolt a kávézó minden dolgozójával, de korábban a délutánokat a fiára szánta, és ezt a barátai meg is értették. Mióta viszont Matthieu sítáborban volt Svájcban, minden délután itt ette a fene.

Feli rávigyorgott a pult mögül. Francis igazán megpróbálta hasonló intenzitással viszonozni, de az ő mosolyában nem volt annyi élet.

– Szia, Feli.

– Halihó. Kérsz valamit?

– Egy fél perc és kitalálom. Viszont ma elég kevesen vagyunk, nem?

– A fél négy csak vizsgaidőszakban számít forgalmas időszaknak. – Csintalanul mosolygott. – Nem gondoltam, hogy pont neked kell elmondani, professzor úr.

– Hagyj már – nevetett.

No igen. Francis vizsgái előtt általában kimutathatóan magasabb volt a kávézóban az Anti-stressz koktél fogyasztása. Ugyanaznap kicsit később pedig sorozatosak a Fájdalomdíj-rendelések. Francis komolyan vette, hogy be kell vasalnia a diákjain a tanulnivalót. Irodalom és művészettörténet, néha megdobva egy kis filozófiával, de abból engedékenyebb volt, abból a tárgyból írásban szokott számon kérni és kegyeskedett 50%-tól megadni a kettest.

Sokadszorra átnyálazta az étel- és itallapot. Valószínűleg már fejből tudná mondani az egész listát, árakkal meg elrendezéssel együtt, de volt ennek valami megnyugtató szertartásossága.

– Feli, döntöttem. _Café Mégegyremeknap_ , sok tejjel és cukorral, csipetnyi iróniával megfűszerezve, légy szíves.

– Az utóbbi időben végigittad a teljes depressziós kávé-sorozatunk – sóhajtott Feli, de azért nekiállt a melange elkészítésének.

– Legyek vidám, amikor az én kis drágám valahol az isten háta mögött ki tudja mit csinál?

– Ez a szülők sorsa, Francis. Én is összetörtem szegény Nonno szívét, mikor kijöttem fratello után. El kell engedni a gyerekeket.

– Hány éves voltál, mikor kijöttél, Feli? Úgy emlékszem, hogy huszonkettő. Tithieu most nyáron volt tíz éves. Azért ne nagyon hasonlítgassuk a kettőt.

A hátsó taktusból, ahonnét az emeleti irodába lehetett feljutni, hangoskodás szűrődött le a vendégek közé. Francis felvont szemöldökkel nézett Felire, aki csak szomorkásan vállat vont.

– Megint veszekednek. Nem értem őket.

– Nem élhet mindenki olyan életet, mint te és Ludwig.

– Miért nem? – kérdezte a kis olasz és a pultra könyökölt. – Annyira fel tudják idegesíteni maguk egymáson. Néha nem tudom eldönteni, hogy szerelmesek, vagy utálják egymást.

– A latin vér, Feli. Mindkettejük csordultig van vele, és Romanónak nem a legbékésebb jelleme van hozzá. Szerintem Tonin kívül más nem is tudná hosszabb ideig elviselni.

Feli hümmögött.

– És ők nagyon szeretik egymást, ha utálkodnának, az nem így nézne ki. Tapasztalatból mondom.

Feli itt már nem hümmögött, csak csendben letette a kész kávét Francis elé és nem szólt, hogy a férfi megint elkalandozott, elmélyült a gondolataiban és kizárta a világot.

Francis soha nem mondta el nekik élete szomorú történetét. Csak félmondatok, szelíd utalások hangzottak el, morzsákat szórt, amikből a barátai összerakhatták a történteket. Minden tudásuk jelenleg annyi volt, hogy egyszer volt egy Francis, aki megtalálta élete nagy szerelmét, aztán összebalhéztak valamit, és Francis hazaköltözött Párizsba a fiával. Ennyi. Ennyit tudtak kiszedni belőle, pedig nyolc éve ismerték. Ennek a félmondatnak a kétharmadát még ismeretségük első napján megtudták, mikor Francis megjelent a frissen nyílt Sourire-ben, és rendelt egy _Szerelmi bánatrá_ t. Aztán összehaverkodott a többiekkel, és itt ragadt, de az egy másik történet.

Mikor egy kicsit összekaparta magát a gondolataiból, Francis fogta a kávéját, és hagyta, hadd vegyék birtokba a frissen érkezett vendégek a teljes pultot. Elbandukolt a terem sarkába a törzshelyére, letelepedett. Figyelte az embereket, lassan iszogatta a kávéját. Miután Feli kiszedett egy adag frissen sült pitét a sütőből, és Francis érzékeny orrának jelzésére megkordult a gyomra, vette a fáradtságot, és odament egy szeletért. Egyébként csak ült és nézett ki a fejéből.

Kávé, pite. Ő pitét kért. Az étlap szerint kérhetett volna _Champs-Élysées mosolyá_ t is, de ki volt csukva, hogy ő abból a valamiből kérjen. Az étlap szerint almás pite volt az is. Feli szerint a _mosoly_ ban volt egy kis csoda. Toni osztotta ezt a véleményét, Romano szkeptikus volt, Ludwigot meg Francis nem hagyta kibontakozni, mert valahányszor szerencsétlen németje megszólalt franciául, Francis röhögőgörcsöt kapott.

Tonit legalább annyira szerették a kávézóban, mint Felit. Ugyan ő a hivatalos bejelentés szerint csak takarító volt, de a kávézó (most tekintsünk el tőle, hogy jól álcázva alkoholt is felszolgálnak, rendben?), szóval a kávézó egyéb szolgáltatásaiban komoly részt vállalt. Ez alatt az étlap utolsó oldalán a kávézó lezárt, Para Kuckó névre keresztelt részére kell gondolni.

„ _Tanulni szeretnél és egy kis csendre vágysz? Para Kuckó!_

 _A mondandód nem való más fülének? Para Kuckó!_

 _Eljött az ideje szerelmet vallani, de nincs ötleted? Para Kuckó és kérd a pultos segítségét!_

 _Új szintre emelnéd a kapcsolatod a pároddal? Menjetek haza és ne felejtsetek el védekezni ;)_

 _Kisírnád magad valaki vállán? Para Kuckó és kérd a mosolygós takarító segítségét! A nem mosolygóshoz ne menj oda. Most komolyan, tényleg ne."_

A Para Kuckó bérleti díja attól függ, mennyi időt töltesz benn, melyik szolgáltatást veszed igénybe és milyen állapotban jössz ki onnan. Törzsvendégi státusának hála egyszer ő maga is bekerült az egyik ilyenbe – nem mint páciens, hanem mint segéd. Valamit elnézett reggel és egy órával korábban beért a saját vizsgájára, szóval beugrott egy kávéra. Feli azzal fogadta, hogy valaki a Para Kuckóban már fél órája Toni vállán sír, mert nem tudja az anyagot, és nem biztos magában. Toni próbaképpen kikérdezte, betűre pontosan visszamondja a tankönyvet.

Francis beült a Kuckóba, elbeszélgetett a kisasszonnyal, aki elsírt közben egy százas csomag papírzsepit, és mire kijött egy óra múlva, hogy elmegy vizsgáztatni, a kisasszony már valószínűleg fülig szerelmes volt belé. Év végén Francis mehet elnökölni a szakdolgozata védésére, mert ő az egyetlen kompetens a témában. Voltak tippjei, hogy miért azt a témát választotta a kisasszony, amit.

Nem mintha számítana. Francis a másik csapatban játszik, de a diákjai ezt soha nem találnák ki ad 1, a hölgyek felé tanúsított egészen speciális bánásmódja ad 2, a kisfia miatt. Akit amúgy a tanszék örökbefogadott öt éves korában, mondván, hogy nem fair, hogy egy egyedülálló apukának ilyen cuki gyereke legyen.

Francis rászorított a csészére. Hirtelen minden vágya lett, hogy a fiúcska, áldott kicsi Matthieu itt legyen vele, magához ölelhesse és hosszú, puha fürtjeibe fúrhassa az arcát és eljátssza csak egy kicsit, még öt percig a nagy és erős Papa szerepét.

Matthieu sítáborban volt Svájcban, második hete. Nemsokára hazaér, és Francis keményen elhatározta, hogy mostantól a fia nem mehet tőle messzebb kétszáz kilométernél és nem maradhat tovább négy napnál. Pusztán azért, mert a gyerek távollétének ötödik napján kezdett bekattanni.

Éppen otthon volt a lakásban, úgy csinálta a dolgait, mint egyébként, csak délután tovább maradt papírozni, mert nem kellett időre a gyerekért mennie a sulihoz. Főzőcskézés közben elfogta valami rejtélyes balsejtelem. Ellenőrizte a lakást, semmi. Ha valami ismeretlen eredetű zajt hallott, a hátán a szőrszálak haptákba vágták maguk. Végül jobb ötlete nem lévén behurcolta az addig békésen ejtőző macskáját a konyhába, és hangosan beszélt hozzá. Estefelé már a kezét tördelve járkált fel-alá. Az alsó szomszéd fel is jött panaszkodni, hogy hagyja már abba. Később még egyszer feljött, hogy nagyon szép hangja van Edith Piafnek, de elmúlt hat óra, és a társasházak íratlan szabályai szerint már illene kussban lennie.

Ült a nappaliban, nézte a szembe-bérház fényeit, és zavarni kezdte, hogy csak az állólámpa ég. Csakhamar úgy ki volt világítva a lakás, mintha karácsonyfa lenne. Szegény Olivert nem hagyta békén, szerencsétlen macskát utoljára nyúzták ennyit, mikor Tithieu négy évesen megkapta. De akkor még kismacska volt és jobban bírta a kiképzést.

Kicsi fia körül forgott minden gondolata. Fél hatkor leült a kanapéra, maga elé tette a telefont a dohányzóasztalra, és fél órát szuggerálta, mire Matthieu ígéretéhez híven 19:00-kor felhívta.

Két nappal később hirtelen felindulásból zárásig maradt a Sourire-ben. Tithieu elutazásának kilencedig napján zárás után még egy bő órát elbeszélgetett Tonival és segített neki feltenni a székeket. A következő napon eljátszotta ugyanezt, majd elment papírozni az irodájába. Az éjszakai portás dobta ki este tizenegykor.

Francis csendesen mélázgatott a sarokban. Amíg voltak körülötte emberek, addig vagy a munkája, vagy Matthieu körül forogtak az emberei. Ahogy közeledett a záróra és kezdtek hazaszállingózni a népek, úgy jött az aggodalom és a balsejtelem a képbe.

Hétkor zárás. Hétkor csörög Francis telefonja, ő megnyugodva elhallgatja Matthieu vidám hangját, elmeséli a legfontosabb – vagy legújabb – aznapi eseményt, ami általában annyi, hogy melyik sípályára vette be magát aznap, hányszor volt, hogy majdnem elesett, vagy éppen mi volt a vacsora. Pár perc béke, aztán Matthieu leteszi, és az aggodalom úgy jön vissza, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Nyolc fele Feliék is hazafelé veszik az irányt. Nem csak a munkahelyen, de a lakásban is együtt vannak ők négyen, Romano és Antonio meg Feliciano és Ludwig. Ez a felállás valószínűleg szegény Ludwignak a legnehezebb.

Ha nem így laknának, akkor lehet, hogy Francis már rég átcuccolt volna valamelyikükhöz egy pár napra. Csak azért hogy ne legyen egyedül.

Nem bírta egyedül. Valahogy mindig feljöttek az emlékek Akkorról, Arra pedig semmiképpen nem akart gondolni. Pedig gondolt rá, akkor is, ha Matthieu vele volt, igaz, olyankor sokkal ritkábban. Úgy félévente. Jó, havonta. Felugrott a legváratlanabb pillanatokban, a legboldogabb perceit mérgezte meg. Most viszont itt koslatott a sarkában, nyirkos lélegzete a tarkóját csiklandozta.

Másnap, a tizenkettedik napon hülye ötlete támadt. Miután este kilenckor hazakerült, két órán keresztül keresgélt, feltúrta az egész házat, végül a ruhásszekrénye alján, a legalsó polcon, a legritkábban használt cipői mögött egy dobozba rejtve megtalálta az albumot, és órákon keresztül bámulta. Nem nyitotta ki. Nem merte.

Aznap az éjfél a Szajna partján találta, ahogy gyors léptekkel sétál, próbálja lepasszolni az idegességét a télnek.

A tizenharmadik napon évek óta először rendelt egy _Keserűség ellen_ t a Sourire-ben. 1,50 euró. Karácsony-íze volt. Francis majdnem sírva fakadt. Délután, munka után beugrott a félliteres termoszával és tele kérte. Napok óta először azelőtt hazament, hogy besötétedett volna, és tegnapi mazochista hangulata folyományaként előkotorta az albumhoz hasonlóan jól eldugott teáskészletet, elmosogatta, és beleöntötte az italt a finom porcelánkannába. A kanna másfél literes volt. Francis gondolkodott egy keveset az ital összetevőin, de aztán hasonló, az eredetivel teljesen harmonizáló ízt tudott előállítani, hatvan fokos változatban. Feltöltötte a kannát, kiült a nappaliba a dohányzóasztal mellé és mire kiürült a kanna, az album végére ért, mellette a szemetes megtelt taknyos zsepikkel és Francis határozottan részeg volt.

Az utolsó kép fájt talán a legjobban. Egyedül Ő volt rajta, mosolyogva, incselkedve. A kezében egy konyharuha volt, az a tárgy, amiről Francis soha nem gondolta volna, hogy lehet egy erősen erotikus töltetű fénykép fő kelléke. Az a vicc az egészben, hogy Ő eleinte menekült a fényképező elől, de a végén mégis képes volt így megállni a kamerának. Francis emlékezett rá, hogyan bámulta Arthurt az objektíven keresztül, arra a végtelenül hosszú pillanatra, míg lenyomta a gombot és a gép kattant. Emlékezett, milyen hanyag figyelmetlenséggel dobta a gépet a szennyeskosárba, hogyan tépte ki Arthur kezéből azt a konyharuhát és mit műveltek a konyhapulton, pedig már ismerték egymást hosszú ideje, együtt éltek hosszú ideje és Francis azt hitte, hogy az a tűz már rég kiveszett mindkettejükből.

Ha megütik, se tudja megmondani, miért mentek szét. Tizenkét évig voltak együtt. Tíz évig jól megvoltak, aztán örökbefogadták a fiúkat és két év múlva haragosan, apró, éles szilánkokra törött szívvel költöztek vissza a saját országukba mindketten.

Nem egész két év. Korábban is voltak hullámvölgyeik, voltak alkalmak, mikor haragudtak egymásra, de hogyan, miért…

Valahogy. Nem bírták elviselni egymást. Az utolsó évben már minden egymásnak szánt szavuk szúrás volt. Egyre mélyebbre döfték a tüskéket. Külön szobában aludtak. Már nem együtt, hanem egymás mellett éltek. A fiúk csak a kifogás voltak, hogy együtt maradjanak.

Az utolsó mosolygós kép Arthurról egy évvel a fiúk örökbefogadása előtt készült.

A nagy családi fotón már mind a ketten csak halvány árnyékai voltak önmaguknak. A két apróság, a másfél éves kis csöppségek nagy szemekkel bámultak a kamerába. Ők voltak a spanyolfal a szüleik között, hogy tartsák a távolságot.

Francis hozta el a virágos teáskészletet. Arthur vitte el a leveleset. Mindketten azokat a darabokat, amik megmaradtak. Lehet, hogy egy-kettő összetört. Lehet, hogy a leveles cukortartó Francis feje mellett csapódott a falba vagy a virágos tejszínes kanna egyik darabja megkarmolta az arcát védő Arthur karját.

Lehet, hogy a fiúk elsírták maguk.

Az is lehet, hogy Matthieu nem tudja, kicsoda Alfred. Francisnek a szíve szakad meg, valahányszor megkérdezik a kisfiát, hogy van-e testvére és Matthieu határozott nemmel felel.

Ezt nem tudja elmondani Felinek. Nem tudja elmondani Toninak, akinek pedig biztos nem fogja elmondani, azok Ludwig és Romano lesznek. Valószínűleg megértenék, de túlságosan fáj.

Még mindig nem tudott túllépni ezen a szakításon. Bármikor közeledett hozzá valaki, vagy állt neki udvarolni ő, egy adott pont után mindegy volt, hogy éppen ki kapaszkodik a karjába, minden érintés Arthur lett, minden csók az övé volt, minden halk kuncogásból jellegzetes nevetés lett… és minden hernyóból szemöldök. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami az emlékekkel kapcsolatban megmosolyogtatta.

A tizenötödik napra már nem volt benne biztos, hogy esténként álmodik vagy az emlékeit éli újra. Igazából mindegy, Arthur mindkettőben fontos szerepet kapott. Vagy kedves volt, vagy haragos, a szavai vagy az álomban, vagy ébredés után fájtak. Álmaiban is jelen volt a bizonytalanság, nem tudta, hogy Arthur szerető, partner, barát vagy ellenség. Mikor reggel, a konyhaasztalnál könyökölve bámult a méregerős feketéjébe, leginkább démonnak érezte.

Ez volt az a pont, amikor feladta.

Kért két nap szabadságot és a lakás minden zugát kitakarította, hogy ne látszódjon az a pillanatnyi gyengeség, amit a fia hiánya okozott. Nem akarta, hogy Matthieu rájöjjön, a nagy és erős Papa csak egy szerep. Kell a fiának a biztos pont.

Tűkön ülve várta a délután három órát. Megígértette magával, hogy akkor indul el az iskola elé, korábban semmi értelme. Leginkább azért, mert csak negyed órányira van kocsival, akkor meg minek induljon korábban. Így is ott fog dekkolni egy csomót, mire a gyerekek elbúcsúzkodnak egymástól és összeszedi a fiacskája cókmókját.

Tévedett. Párizs éppen kicseszős hangulatban volt, a negyed órás utat sikerült negyvenöt perc alatt prezentálnia. Akkor ért oda, mikor a népség már indult elfele, mindenkinek megvolt a maga csomagja és már csak Matthieu szobrozott a tanítónő mellett.

– Bocsánat. – Ez volt az első szava szegény gyerekhez. – Baleset volt és kerülnöm kellett. Mi újság? – A tanárnőhöz fordult: – Elnézést.

– Semmi probléma – legyintett a nő. – Kellemes pihenést. Kérem ne feledje, hogy holnap Matthieu otthon maradhat pihenni.

Francis mosolygott, és a fia keze után nyúlt.

– Levágattad a hajad?

– Öh… Egen.

– Ne nézz így, nincs semmi baj… a srácokkal csináltátok?

– Egen.

– Itt egy kicsit hosszabb. Megengeded, hogy otthon egy kicsit… megigazítsam?

– Egen…?

– Minden rendben?

– Egen, minden okéj.

Francis mély levegőt vett és elhatározta, hogy otthon elbeszélget a fiacskájával a szlengről meg a hanyag kiejtésről. Meg arról, hogy rendben van, ha új frizurát szeretne, csak akkor szóljon és megcsinálja ő, vagy elviszi fodrászhoz, de ez a katasztrófa, amit a hajával művelt… a vállig érő puha fürtöket konkrétan meggyalázta valaki, sejthetően egy papírvágó ollóval.

– Új jegesmedvéd van?

Matthieu zavartan szorította magához az előzőnél kisebb, keményebb, egyszerű kialakítású plüsst.

– El-vesztetem.

Francis fejében egyre hosszabb lett az a monológ a kiejtésről. Akkor is, ha Matthieu örökké magával hurcolta azt a plüsst, aminek valami lehetetlen nevet adott, de olyat, amit ő maga sem tudott megjegyezni.

Meg alapvetően. Húzta a kisfia bőröndjét, aki ott sétált előtte, aztán bevárta, előreengedte, de pár másodpercen belül megint előtte sétált.

– Minden rendben?

– Egen.

Francis ekkor már biztos volt benne, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben.

Otthon a szokásos dolog következett: Oliver, a macska, nem ismerte meg Matthieu-t. Fújt rá, és nem volt hajlandó a közelébe menni. Francis horkantott, felmarkolta a macskát, megmutatta a fiának – ez után a hülye skót lógófülűjének általában eszébe jutott, hogy ja, ez a kölök amúgy Matthieu, aki minden este eteti. Most nem. Oliver egész vacsora alatt gyanakodva leste a fiúcska minden lépését.

– Hülye macska – dünnyögte. Matthieu felkapta a fejét és elég rémülten nézett. – Semmi, semmi, nem neked szólt.

Matthieu elveszetten bámult bele az üres tányérba. Francis felvonta a szemöldökét, odatolta kicsi fia elé a tálat, aki mohón szedett magának még egy adagot, még többet, mint amit Francis elsőre kipakolt a tányérjára, és pillanatok alatt betolta az egészet. A tányér fölé hajolva, gyorsan és mohón evett. Mikor másodjára szedett magának, Francis megérdeklődte:

– Nem adtak nektek enni?

Matthieu megint olyan rémülten nézett rá.

– Öh… Éhes vazsok.

– Az addig rendben van, kincsem, de mi lelt? Olyan különösen viselkedsz.

Kisfia válasz helyett folytatta az evést.

A fodrászolás alatt egy szót sem szólt, csak új medvéje lábaival játszadozott. Engedelmesen döntötte a fejét, és úgy tartotta, valahányszor Francis arrébb mozdította. Ekkor egy kicsit megnyugodott, hogy azért mégsem tették tönkre az ő drága kicsikéjét idegenben.

Nem teljesen. Éjszaka áthallotta a szomszéd szobából Mattieu hangos hortyogását. A plafon hosszas bámulása után felkelt, hogy becsukja az ajtót. Közben bekukkantott hozzá: kisfia elterülve aludt az ágy közepén, lerúgott takaróval, a medvéje az ágy mellett hevert.

Francis értetlenül támaszkodott az ajtófélfának. Matthieu általában (százból százegyszer) a medvéje köré gömbölyödve aludt. A kiejtése apja és egy logopédus hathatós közreműködésének hála tökéletes volt, most meg…

– Rémeket látsz, öregem – dörmögte a bajsza alatt, becsukta a szobaajtót és ment vissza lefeküdni.

Másnap elaludt. Soha nem történt ilyen, mikor Matthieu is itthon volt. Kisfia pontban reggel fél hétkor felébredt, átjött felkelteni őt, és hurrá, reggeli rutin. Francist fél tíz után keltette a telefonja, benne a titkárral, hogy mi van vele, nem jön be órát tartani?

– Nem, elnézést, bocsánat, hogy nem szóltam, családi ügy, sürgős, viszhall – hadarta a telefonba.

Eldobta a készüléket és rohant át Matthieu-hoz. Ha nem kelti fel, akkor valami nagy baj van, baja van, baja esett, ő meg nem figyelt, mi történt a kisfiával…

Hát, nem. Matthieu még mindig aludt. Francis majdnem elsírta magát megkönnyebbülésében.

– Héj, Tithieu – böködte meg a gyereket. – Hasadra süt a nap, hétalvó.

Matthieu horkantva ébredt, apjára hunyorgott, és visszaejtette a fejét a párnára. Artikulálatlanul hörgött valamit.

– Jól vagy?

– Ehgen…

Francisban egyre mélyebb gyökeret eresztett a kétség.

– Csinálok reggelit, rendben? És most, hogy lemondtam a napom, akár szórakozhatunk is egyet, csak így kettecskén, nem?

– Egen.

– Várlak a konyhában – trillázta és kilibbent.

Már rég kész volt Matthieu kakaójával, sőt, a saját kávéja is lefőtt már, mire fiacskája hát, előcsámpázott a szobából. Csámpázott. Matthieu. Ráadásul jegesmedve nélkül. A macska meglátta és elmenekült.

– Jó reggelt, őnagysága. Kegyeskedett előbújni a barlangjából? – mosolygott. – A medvéd hol hagytad?

Matthieu zavartan bámult rá vissza. Álmos volt még, úgy tűnt, hogy fel sem fogja, amit mond.

– Kuma hol van? – Csak a rövidített verziót tudta megjegyezni az állat nevére.

A kissrác visszarongyolt a szobájába és előkerítette a medvéjét. Utána benyakalta a kakaót. Ugyanaz a határozott farkasétvágy vett erőt a törpicseken, mint tegnap este. Tízéves létére képes volt annyit enni, mint Francis – pedig nem szokott – és utána szomorú kiskutya-arccal bámult fel Francisre, mint aki nem kapott enni.

– Mit szólnál, ha elugranánk Felihez? Örülnél?

– Egennnn… – Mintha kérdezne. Ó, a bizonytalansága még megvan.

Matthieu hagyta, hogy felöltöztesse, mint régen, pedig az utóbbi időben már néha kikérte magának a dolgot. Francis megállapította, hogy a csizma kezd szűk lenni a gyerekre, a kabátját viszont valószínűleg rosszul teregette ki, az anyag képes volt kinyúlni.

Kézen fogva baktattak el a Sourire-ig. Francis közben végig beszélt – a házakról, a legújabb művészeti galériáról, ami most nyílt nem olyan rég, és ahová majd elviszi Matthieu-t is, mert szerinte nagyon szép, milyen hülyeségeket csinált Oliver, amíg ő nem volt itthon, és blabla. Matthieu hozta a szokott formáját, csak nézelődött, és meg sem próbált beszélni, akkor sem, ha kérdezte.

Csilingelt az ajtó feletti csengő és Feli rájuk villantotta ezerwattos mosolyát.

– Helló, Francis! Neked most nem tanítás lenne?

– Reggel az ifjú úr rám hozta a frászt, szóval kihagyom a mai napot.

– Értem. Hát, mint látod, a tíz óra pangás, szóval oda ülsz, ahová jól esik. – Széles mozdulattal az asztalok felé mutatott.

Francis mosolygott és elfoglalta törzshelyét a sarokban.

– Mit kérsz, kicsim?

Matthieu közben bizonytalanul kezébe vette és elkezdte olvasgatni – a szeme mozgása alapján inkább nézegetni – az étlapot.

– A szokásos jó lesz?

A gyerek elveszetten felnézett rá. Francis nagyot nyelt.

– Feli, a szokásosat szeretnénk!

Megfogta a legközelebbi szék háttámláját, és odahúzta Matthieu-é mellé.

– Minden rendben, kicsim? Tudod, hogy nekem elmondhatod, bármi baj van. – Kisfia csak nézett rá vissza. – Tudom, hogy nagyon hosszú volt neked is ez a két és fél hét, de nem is meséltél róla, milyen volt síelni, vagy hogy érezted magad, vagy hogy kivel játszottál… remélem, nem csak a jegesmedvéd abajgattad. Szóval, Tithieu, milyen volt Svájc?

És Matthieu elsírta magát.

Feli elejtette a konyharuháját, és elképedten bámult a kisfiúra. Francis rémülten kapott a gyerek után, a karjába kapta, és magához szorította.

– Nincs semmi baj, édesem, ne sírj, hát mi a gond, mondjad, kicsi kincsem…

Matthieu angolul válaszolt, a hangja újra és újra elcsuklott a sírástól:

– Haza akarok menni!

Francis értetlen pillantást váltott Felivel.

– Matthieu?

– De én nem Matthew vagyok, hanem Alfred, és haza akarok menni, Aput akarom és nem értem, amit mondasz és nem tudok franciául és hülye ötlet volt, pedig a tévében működött, és uwáááh!

Francisben megállt az ütő. Lefejtette magáról a pityergő gyereket, leültette a székére, és letérdelt elé. A kis Alfred remegve, beharapott ajkakkal nézett rá, rázta a sírás.

Francis megsimogatta az arcát, és megnyugodott. Azért nem stimmelt semmi, mert nem Matthieu volt vele, hanem Alfred. Ezzel együtt minden apróság feltűnt neki: a kékebb szemek, a rövid hajban is jól láthatóan elkülönülő tincs, a teljesen más gesztusok…

– Alfred – suttogta meghatva és átölelte a gyereket, elveszett másik kisfiát.

Ezzel egy időben eszébe jutott, hogy van neki egy Matthieu-ja, valahol ki tudja hol. Annyi lélekjelenléte szerencsére volt, hogy Alfred kérésének engedelmeskedve angolul kezdjen beszélni – a kiejtés, Francis, hülye vagy, ez a gyerek nem beszél franciául, nem véletlen, hogy nem tudtál vele kommunikálni.

– Matthieu hol van? Ugye neki nincs baja?

– Ne-nem tudom, helyet cseréltünk, ő ment Apuhoz Londonba…

Francis arcából a maradék szín is kifutott.

Alfred nála, Párizsban. Matthieu Arthurral, Londonban.

A végén kénytelenek lesznek találkozni, pedig nyolc éve még csak nem is telefonáltak egymásnak. Még levelet se váltottak. Semmi. Valószínű, hogy Arthurnak eszébe se jutott az elmúlt nyolc évben. Szakítottak, kész vége. Arthur kacagva szilánkosra törte a szívét, a darabkákat pedig a tengerbe söpörte.

A félelem aprócska dióvá gyűrte a gyomrát.

– Egyáltalán, honnan támadt ez az ötletetek, hogy helyet cseréltek? – kérdezte, és már csak kínjában tudott mosolyogni.

– _Hát, amennyit Apu figyel rám, szerintem egyáltalán nem fog feltűnni neki, hogy te vagy ott és nem én._

– _Papa is ilyen, mindig dolgozik. Szerintem nem is figyel, amikor mesélek neki._

– _Akkor észre se fogják venni! Tök király lesz! Szeretném megismerni Papát._

– _Én is Aput._

– _Ő annyira nem izgalmas._

– _Hidd el, Papa sem…_

– _Tényleg, neked lett Apu helyett másik apukád?_

– _Nem, miért lett volna?_

– _Nem is aludt ott soha senki Papával?_

– _Nem, soha. És Apuval?_

– _Hah, én azt se értem, hogy Papa hogy bírta ki mellette…_


	2. Második felvonás: Arthur

**Második felvonás**  
 **Arthur**

Arthur szája elé szorított kézzel igyekezett lerugdalni magáról a takarót. A csatakosra izzadt anyag a testére tapadt, álomtól még zavart elméje ezt nem tudta értelmezni. Legurult az ágyról és rohant a fürdőbe. A mosdó fölé görnyedt és öklendezett, de végül nem hányt. Nem volt mit.

Hetek óta nem volt étvágya, alig evett valamit, a munkahelyén a titkárnője már megjegyzést is tett rá, hogy sokat fogyott, és nem egészséges, hogy teán él. Arthurt nem érdekelte. Minek egyen, ha utána úgyis visszajön?

Felnézett sápadt, karikás szemű tükörképére. Legszívesebben beverte volna a tükröt, de azt kicsit nehéz lenne most pótolni és Alfred holnap hazajön, és nem törhet össze semmit, csak azért, mert Vele álmodott. Vele, Ővele, akinek odaadta élete legszebb tizenkét évét, az ártatlanságát, a világba vetett hitét és mindent, amit csak lehetett, Ő pedig ezt az egészet kivágta az ablakon. És Arthur mit érez évekkel később? Bűntudatot, ahogy a mosdókagylóba kapaszkodik, és dühösen szemez magával, keményen latba veti minden akaratmorzsáját, hogy ne nyúljon a derekához és ne könnyítsen magán. A bőrén érezte a puha kezek érintését, a hideg futkározott tőle a hátán, borosta karcolta a nyakát és egy mély hang dorombolt a fülébe…

Arthur abban a pillanatban undorodott magától.

Szinte megváltásként fogadta a tényt, hogy Alfred aznap reggel hazajön. Jó, olyan tíz óra felé fognak megérkezni, de kit érdekel, az már mindjárt itt van, legalábbis közelebb van, mint egy héttel ezelőtt… Élete valószínűleg leghosszabb fél hónapja volt ez. Még csak racionális magyarázatot sem tudott találni rá, hogy miért érezte ezt a rövid elválást ilyen nehéznek, miért jutott eszébe mindenről és mindenkiről Francis.

Volt egy kék szemű ügyfele a héten. A szeme nem volt elég világos és átható kék, de formára olyan volt, mint Francisé.

Hó esett Londonban és a kavargó pelyhek között állva a könnyeit nyelve a közös telekre gondolt, a kandallóban pattogó tűzre, a mogyorós süteményre a dohányzóasztalon és Francis mély hangjára, ahogy felolvasta az érdekesnek tartott részeket az éppen aktuális könyvéből, vagy megjegyzéseket tett rá.

Nyolc év után feltűnt neki, hogy a pékség, ami mellett minden áldott reggel elsétál a munkába menet, francia. Egyik este kiosont és vagy fél órát állt és cidrizett a pékség kirakatában lévő dekor-baguette-et bámulva, merengve a régmúltról.

Még a macskája dorombolása is őrá emlékeztette.

De amitől abszolút kiborult, Alfred távollétének hetedik napján: előszedte a régi hímzőkészletét, azt a szépen faragott dobozt, amit Francistől kapott a második karácsonyukkor. Barom nagy fadoboz volt, amiben szín szerint csoportosítva tudta tartani fonalait, és a fedélbe egy kép volt illesztve kettejükről. Az, amit barcelonai nyaralásukkor készítettek, két fiatal srác vigyorgott a kamerába, örültek a ténynek, hogy túlélték az érettségit és felvették őket egyetemre és fiatalok, szép az élet, szerelmesek, meg minden.

Első lányos zavarában fogott egy böszme nagy kést, és kiszerencsétlenkedte azt a képet a dobozból. Sikerült úgy, hogy nem szaggatta atomjaira, csak egy helyen pár centire betépte, meg a jobb felső sarka erősen úgy festett, mintha megpróbálta volna perforálni a papírt. Muszáj volt kiszednie, egyébként nem tudta volna áttúrni a fonalait. Még egy napjába került, mire úgy tudta kezelni a tűit, mint évekkel korábban.

Aztán nyolc nap alatt kihímzett egy terítőt, és nem érdekelte, mit gondolnak róla az emberek a vonaton, böködte a tűt az anyagba, elkészültekor kimosta, csipkét varrt a szélére és kitette a nappaliba a dohányzóasztalra. Míg hímzett, kikapcsolt és nem gondolt Francisre.

Még jó, hogy maradt Alfred hazaérkezéséig két napja. Abban a két napban a nyakába szakadt mindaz, amit a hímzéssel távol tartott magától, és Arthur valahogy nem tudta komolyan venni magát, mikor egy üveg whiskyvel bekuporodott a nappali sarkába, a ház legszűkebb helyére, ahová befért. Mármint biztosan befért. Azok a helyek nem számítanak, ahová a beszorult, rémülten sivalkodó fia után bemászott és utána csak állt és nézte, hogy ő azon a résen _hogyan_ préselte át magát.

Hazatérés napján tehát már hajnal háromkor ébren volt, félhalott állapotban kóválygott a lakásban, egyik kezében tisztítószerrel, másikban egy törlőronggyal, a takarításban keresve menedéket, de sajnos a takarítónője túl jó munkát végzett előző nap. Végül támadt az a remek ötlete, hogy csinál magának egy nagy adag mosatlant.

Végigtúrta a teljes konyhát, mind edény, mind kajafronton, és arra jutott, hogy nem akar főzni, inkább teázna egyet. Azzal meg csak egy bögre lenne koszos. Végül az érzelmeivel viaskodva előbányászott a kamra egyik pókhálós sarkából egy TÖRÉKENY feliratú dobozt, és lassan, módszeresen előszedte belőle a levelekkel és indákkal díszített porcelán teáskészletet. Egyszer elmosogatta, mikor kiszedte a dobozból, mégsem fog poros készletből teázni, aztán főzött magának egy kanna bivalyerős, aromás és tömény teát. Kicsit sós lett, mert hiába próbálkozott, a végén csak elsírta magát, ráadásul pont a nyitott kanna felett. Csapkodta érte egy sort a pultot.

A telefonjára felhúzott ébresztő a kanapén ülve, üveges szemmel maga elé meredve találta. Lelki szemei előtt Francis és a közös emlékeik lebegtek, hallotta a közös dalukat és egészen kétségbeesett, hogy nem jut eszébe, pontosan hogyan göndörödik Francis haja a tarkóján. Vagy soha nem nézte meg, vagy elfelejtette. Ha utóbbi lehetőség áll fenn, akkor sírógörcsöt kap.

Az ébresztő előbb szólt, minthogy bőgött volna. Már kapta is magát, rekordsebességgel kinn volt a szökőévente használt autó mellett, és még egy fél órát ott cidrizett a kocsiban az iskola előtt, mire befutott a reptérről Alfredék busza.

Kiszállt, amikor a piros monstrum megjelent az utca végén a kereszteződésben. Csak egy gyors köszönés erejéig volt hajlandó tudomást venni a többi szülőről, utána már nyakát nyújtogatva kereste a saját gyerekét a buszról letóduló színes sapkák forgatagában.

Alfred szokásával ellentétben az egyik utolsó volt, aki leugrott a járdára, kipirult arccal nézett körbe, és furcsa mosoly költözött az arcára, mikor Arthur odakiáltott neki. Szapora léptekkel, mindenkit gondosan kikerülve odasietett hozzá, és ő kezdeményezte az ölelést, amit Arthur boldogan fogadott.

– Elment a hangod, Alfred? – kérdezte, mikor fia végre elengedte. És ölelés közben még azt is engedte neki, hogy levegőt vegyen, nem az a szokásos fojtogató-csigolyaroppantó ölelés volt, mint amit előszeretettel osztogatott.

– Nem – válaszolt meglepetten a fiú.

– Nocsak, akkor összeszidtak a buszon? – Halkan felkuncogott.

– Nem.

Arthur összevont szemöldökkel fordult hátra és szemügyre vette Alfredet.

– Minden rendben?

– Igen, minden rendben.

Arthur valamiért nem volt olyan biztos ebben. Kezet rázott a tanárokkal, összeszedte Alfred holmiját, és fél szemmel újra meg újra a fiára pislantott, aki végig kiskutyaként ügetett a sarkában és nem valahol a kölykök között hangoskodott vagy búcsúzott.

Hazafelé a kocsiban is csak bámult kifelé az ablakon, nem nagyon szólt egy szót sem. Végül Arthur nem bírta tovább a csendet.

– Khm, és, milyen volt Svájc?

– Jó volt.

– Éééés… mit csináltál?

– Síeltünk, meg az egyik gyerek tud snowboardozni…

– És az a jegesmedve? Elég koszos, honnan szedted?

Alfred magához szorította a megviselt plüsst.

– Kaptam.

– Ne tedd kérlek az arcodhoz, mondom, hogy koszos… hazaérünk és kimosom.

Alfred motyogott valamit az orra alatt. Arthur egy pillanatra elszakította a tekintetét az úttestről, hogy a fia felé fordulhasson, és teljesen komolyan tudja életében először mondani a fiának:

– Bocsáss meg, nem hallom, nem tudnál egy kicsit hangosabban beszélni?

Alfred erre elvörösödött. Arthur majdnem fának hajtott meglepetésében.

Otthon csak szimplán elborzadt.

– Te szent isten, ki nyírt meg és mivel? És te ezt hagytad?

Fia nem válaszolt. Igazság szerint csak akkor volt hajlandó hallható és érthető szavakat produkálni, mikor protestálni kezdett a plüsse kimosása ellen. Arthur engedett, ellenben beszervezett még az ebéd elé egy időpontot a fodrászhoz. Terelgette fiacskáját az autó felé, közben azt magyarázta, hogy jót fog tenni neki ez a nyírás, nem fog úgy kinézni, mint egy megrágott szőrgombóc, és csak a volán mögé ülve realizálta, hogy Alfred egyáltalán nem tiltakozott. A fodrász székébe felülve sem mondott semmit, sőt, egész készséges volt.

Arthur homlokát ráncolva figyelte a kirakaton át, miközben leadta a rendelést a pizzázónak. Alfred kedvencét kérte időre a házhoz, hogy melegen várja őket az ajtó előtt, mikor frissen nyiratkozva, immár vállalható kinézettel hazamennek.

Fájt a szíve a repkedő fürtök után. Egyszer derítse ki, ki volt az a lelketlen barom… az ő érdekében reméli, hogy ez soha nem fog megtörténni, mert a polgár nem teszi zsebre, amit tőle kap.

Alfred nem volt éhes. Alig egy szeletet gyűrt be. Arthur már kezdett igazán kiakadni, és neki is több pohár víz kellett, hogy leerőszakolja a saját egy szelet pizzáját csontszáraz torkán. Gyereke viselkedése a nap folyamán végig ilyen különös maradt, meglepő módon a közelében volt, ott ült vele a dolgozószobában. Míg Arthur az ügyeit intézte, a kanapén ücsörgött, nem mocorgott, nem szólt egy szót se, csak azt a nyavalyás jegesmedvét dédelgette. Illetve meggyömöszködte Louis-t, a hosszúszőrű kandúrt, aki délutáni ejtőzése végeztével kegyeskedett megjelenni és megengedni, hogy imádják.

Délután Arthurnak jutott eszébe, hogy sétaidő van. Minden nap fél négykor kapták maguk és kimentek a közeli parkba, csak az időjárás tudta meghiúsítani ezt a szokásukat. Aznap nem sokkal négy előtt indultak, pedig rendszerint Alfred már háromkor rágni szokta a fülét, hogy menjenek.

– Fáradt vagy, napsugaram?

– N-nem. –Alfred nagy, kerek, csodálkozó szemekkel bámult rá.

– Akkor mi van veled?

– Semmi.

– Van kedved sétálni?

– Van.

Lehajolva turkált az esernyőtartóban egy nyaksáljához passzoló darab után, mikor észrevette, hogy Alfred kabátjának kicsit rövid az ujja.

– Na nézzenek oda, elmész két hétre és így megnősz! – A fiára mosolygott és megpróbálta összeborzolni a fájdalmasan rövid tincseket. Mérsékelt eredményt ért el.

Alfred motyogott valamit. Arthur arcán megremegett a mosoly. Kezdett komolyan aggódni.

Ez csak fokozódott, mikor a parkban Alfred leült mellé és a lábát lógatva nézelődött. Arthur előkotorta a zsebéből az újságját, kihajtogatta, és a szeme sarkából végig Alfredet figyelte. Két bekezdést bírta, utána fiára sandított.

– Biztos, hogy jól vagy?

– Igen.

– A táborban is jól voltál? Se láz, vagy egyéb betegség?

– Nem, semmi, teljesen jól vagyok.

– Aha.

Még egy bekezdést tudott olvasni, utána már nem tudott mit kezdeni a frusztrációjával.

– Figyelj, Alfred, nem akarod mondjuk megkergetni a galambokat vagy valami? Vagy felkelni játszani? Biztos nincs semmi bajod?

Alfred bámult rá vissza. Arthur lehúzta az egyik szemhéját, aztán a kezét a homlokára téve próbálta ellenőrizni, hogy van-e láza. Tuti, hogy beteg. Vagy le van törve, valami biztosan történt, mert Alfred még soha nem ült tovább a seggén két percnél tovább. Ma meg a szavát sem hallja, a szeme sem csillog, egészen sötéten bámul maga elé… Arthur igyekezett elhajtani a rémképeket az orra elől.

A parkban megjelent egy család, velük egy kupac gyerek, az egyik Alfred-korabeli volt. És Arthurnak noszogatnia kellett a fiát, hogy menjen oda játszani. Alfred meg húzódott, nem akart. Arthur addig böködte, míg csak odament, és akkor is csak zavartan ácsorgott, a játékba sem adott bele mindent, és Arthur ideges sóhajjal konstatálta a tényt, hogy aznap még egyszer sem hallotta Alfred hangos nevetését.

Szokásos egy órás kimenőjük végül alig fél órás lett, mert hála Anglia kiszámíthatatlan időjárásának, leszakadt az ég. Arthur mosolyogva a kezét nyújtotta a fiának, és lélekben felkészítette magát a hazáig tartó rohanásra, de Alfred csak megfogta a kezét és nyugodtan lépdelt mellette. Arthurnak már görcsölt a gyomra.

Otthon a vacsora még egy-egy szelet volt az újramelegített pizzából. Míg Alfred fürdött – öt percnyi csend után elment és leellenőrizte, hogy jól van-e, mert nem hallotta a korlátlan tengeralattjáró-háborúval járó csatazajt –, odakészítette a nappali legkényelmesebb fotelja mellé zsúrkocsin a whiskyt, majd letelepedett aktuális regényével, takarót terített a térdére és már éppen kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, mikor megjelent a fürdő ajtajában Alfred, hogy készen van.

Arthur bámulta a fiát, aztán az órát. Alig tíz perc telt el. Felkelt, és körbeforgatta a gyereket, még a pizsamafelsőjét is felhajtotta és leellenőrizte, hogy a hátát is megmosta-e. De a tiszta volt, és Arthur határozottan érezte, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben.

Azért amikor meglátta, hogy Alfred milyen kétségbeesetten bámul rá, mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és nekikezdett az esti rutinnak:

– Szeretnéd, hogy meséljek neked?

– Igen, szeretném.

Esti rutin kilőve. Alfred bő másfél éve hallani sem akart az esti meséről, mert az gyerekes. Az ágyba alig tudta beimádkozni kilenc előtt, most meg fél hét, és magától is megy…

Arthur a homlokára csapott. Tizenhét nap külföldön, közben aktívan sportolt, ma korán kelt és utazott egy csomót, nyilván fáradt, csak nem vallja be, mert ő Alfred. Ez a felismerés sokat javított a kedélyállapotán, és minden probléma nélkül ült le fia versenyautó alakú ágyába, miután a gyerek bekuckózta magát és még mindig túl sötét szemekkel bámult fel rá. Arthur ezt is a fáradtság számlájára írta.

Mosolyogva levette és minél vidámabb hangot megütve felolvasta neki valamelyik – Arthur szerint meglehetősen bugyuta – szuperhősös könyvét, amiben a hős megmentette a világot meg a többi képtelen maszlag. A végére Alfred elaludt, ahogy szokott. Viszont megrezzent és nyöszörögve átfordult a másik oldalára, mikor Arthur rendesen betakargatta és puszit adott neki.

– Aludj jól, napsugaram.

Gondosan becsukta az ajtót és visszament olvasni.

Valamikor tizenegy körül ásítozva átvonult a fürdőbe, lecsutakolta magát, fogat mosott, és köpenyben ment vissza a saját szobájába. Közben szokás szerint benyitott Alfred szobájába, hogy átfordítsa a gyereket, hátha halkabban horkol, és betakarja.

Alfred felébredt a nyíló ajtóra. A szeme rémülten kitágult, de aztán megkönnyebbülten visszaejtette a fejét a párnára.

– Ne haragudj, napsugaram – lépett oda hozzá Arthur és rendezgette egy kicsit az amúgy tökéletesen álló takarót. – Nem akartalak felébreszteni. Aludj szépen.

Kifelé menet be akarta csukni az ajtót, de Alfred halkan utána szólt:

– Ne csukd be, kérlek.

– Rendben. Aludj jól.

Ez a közjáték kiröppentette az álmot a szeméből. Alfred kifejezetten kérni szokta, hogy csukja be az ajtót. Meg hogy fog így aludni a horkolástól?

Rövid tűnődés és pizsamába bújás után arra jutott, hogy vár még egy kicsit, hogy Alfred jó mélyen aludjon, akkor majd rácsukja az ajtót. Addig elpakolhatja az elönhagyott teáskészletet.

Elmosogatott, visszapakolta a porcelánt a dobozába és visszatette a dobozt a kamra mélyére. Egy pillanatra eltűnődött felette, hogy rendesen letörli a dobozról a port, mert a keze nyoma ott maradt rajta. Úgy néztek ki, mint a sebek. Fejét rázva kimenekült.

A kamraajtó halkan koppant. Nagyot szusszant és csípőre tett kézzel körbenézett csillogó-villogó konyháján.

Ezzel együtt meghallotta a csendet.

Pánikszerűen mozdult Alfred szobája felé. A gyerek aludt, összegömbölyödött a takaró alatt, magához ölelte a plüsst, de a takaró fel-le emelkedett, és ez az apró mozgás elég volt ahhoz, hogy a görcs elengedjen. Lábujjhegyen osont az alvó fia ágya mellé, pár percig mosolyogva gyönyörködött a szuszogó kis drágában. Utána megfeddte magát a szentimentalizmusért, és elment lefeküdni.

Illetve le akart feküdni. Fetrengett az ágyban, ide-oda forgott. Nem jött álom a szemére. A biztonság kedvéért még egyszer leellenőrizte, hogy Alfred jól van-e. Még mindig szuszogott. Arthur visszament aludni. Eljátszotta ezt még kétszer, majd az orra alatt elsziszegett néhány káromkodást, és igyekezett minél halkabban kitekerni a polifoamot a gyerekszoba vastag szőnyegére, majd átcuccolta az ágyneműjét és kényelembe helyezte magát.

Hallotta Alfred halk szuszogását, és ez megnyugtatta. Ez még azt is megérte, hogy az éjszaka háromszor ébredjen fel a kényelmetlen fekhely miatt és reggel a szokásosnál is korábban keljen, elfeküdt tagokkal. Alig pár órát aludt.

Kicsempészte Alfred szobájából a cuccát. Megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a fia még alszik. Megmosta a fogát, utána újra ellenőrizte, csinált magának teát és megint. Fél hat után nem sokkal halk szipogásra lett figyelmes.

Hangtalan léptekkel közelített a gyerekszobához. Alfred görcsösen szorította magához a mackóját, a bundájába törölte könnyes arcát és csendesen sírdogált.

– Alfred – szólította meg puhán.

Olyan őszinte rémülettel rezzent össze! Arthurnak a szíve szakadt meg, és azalatt a tizedmásodperc alatt, míg a fia mellett termett, végigfutott benne az összes ismerősének a neve és elérhetősége, aki pszichológus volt vagy pszichológusnak készült vagy ismert jó pszichológust vagy volt gyereke és Arthur bízott benne eléggé ahhoz, hogy kérdezzen tőle.

Alfred elhúzódott az érintése elől.

– Napsugaram, mi a baj? Elmondhatod, tudod.

– Én… Nekem… Bocsánat! – zokogta a fiú, és összerezzent, ahogy Arthur megnyugtatóan megsimogatta a vállát.

– Meg van bocsájtva, bármi is legyen az. No, mondd csak el, mi bánt.

– De haragudni fogsz – nyöszörögte. – Meg utálni.

– Az megesik, hogy haragszom rád, de soha nem foglak utálni. Az én fiam vagy, és nem történhet semmi, ami miatt megutálnálak. Semmi. Mindig szeretni foglak, és mindig itt leszek, amikor szükséged lesz rám. Hallod, Alfred?

A fiú remegő ajkakkal nézett fel rá, könnyek csíkozták az arcát és elcsukló hangon suttogta:

– De én nem Alfred vagyok.

Arthur elnevette magát.

– Ugyan, napsugaram!

Ettől csak még jobban sírt, és Arthur a tiltakozásával mit sem törődve a karjába vette. Végül elengedett, és átölelte, a fejét a nyakához fúrta.

Arthur alig hallotta, mikor kimondta:

– Matthieu vagyok.

– Tessék?

Rázta a sírás, és már elengedni nem akarta. Arthur furcsa, zavaros és érthetetlen, de kellően nyugtalanító érzésekkel átölelte, és minél nyugodtabb hangon igyekezett visszakérdezni:

– Mit mondtál, napsugaram?

Legnagyobb rémületére franciául válaszolt, pedig száz százalékig biztos volt benne, hogy olyan iskolába íratta a fiát, ahol nem oktatják a nyelvet.

– Haza szeretnék menni Papához. Kérlek. Kérlek, szeretnék hazamenni Papához.

Érezte a feltörő epét, és már ő remegett, mikor másik fia elengedte és bánatos tekintetét rászögezte és az egész lénye azt sikoltotta, hogy KÉRLEK. Arthur nyelni akart. Felejteni akart, nevetni, belecsípni a karjába, hogy felébredjen, vagy azt, hogy Alfred az arcába röhögjön és Április bolondját kiáltson.

Kellett neki egy rövid hatásszünet, míg feldolgozta ezt az apróságot.

– Matthieu.

– Igen, Apu. – Bűntudatosan lesütötte a szemét. Halkan beszélni kezdett. Az első pár szót még franciául mondta, de utána váltott angolra. Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen apró volt, egész szép szókincse volt, Arthur pedig rájött, hogy a fiú hallgatásával a francia akcentust is leplezte. Hogy a hét pokolba nem vette észre. – Találkoztunk Alfreddal Svájcban, ugyanott volt az üdülőnk és ugyanúgy nézünk ki és kíváncsi volt Párizsra meg Papára, és láttuk azt a mesét, amiben ikrek voltak és helyet cseréltek és ki akartuk próbálni… Alfred azt mondta, hogy mi is biztos ikrek vagyunk, mert megismerte Papát, mikor mutattam neki róla képet. Papának is van képe rólad. Sok képe, és ő nem tudja, hogy tudom, mert eldugta abba a dobozba, amibe nekem nem lenne szabad belenézni. Alfred azt mondta, hogy mindig azt mondod neki, amikor rosszat csinál, hogy kitört belőle a francia vér, meg Papa is azt mondja nekem, hogy ki ne törjön belőlem az angolság, mert… mindegy.

– Mert vastag szemöldököd lesz és teából lesz a véred – fejezte be Arthur halkan. – Ó, istenem.

A lelke valami nagyon furcsa dolgot csinálhatott a bensőjében, mert Arthur egyszerre volt boldog, szomorú, bánatos és végletekig összezavart.

– Matthieu. Kicsi Matthieu. – Felnevetett és lerázta a zavarát. – Ekkora voltál, mikor utoljára láttalak!

Nem tudta, hogy magát, vagy a gyereket akarja megnyugtatni azzal, hogy átöleli, homlokon csókolja, a karjába kapja és kiviszi reggelizni.

– Nincs semmi baj – mondta neki vagy félpercenként. – Tényleg. No, ne pityeregj, mondom, hogy nem baj. Mármint baj, mert igazán szólhattatok volna, hogy találkoztok, és akkor úgy készülök fel… Meg akkor hozhattad volna a saját ruháidat is, mert úgy látom, egy kicsit nagyobb vagy, mint Alfred. Hogy csinálod, alig ettél valamit és… te szent isten, Alfred akkor most Francis-szel van?!

Matthieu összehúzta magát a széken.

– Nehogy elsírd magad, kérlek, ne sírj, nincs semmi baj, csak… csak te jó ég, akkor nekem most találkozni kell Francis-szel.

Leroskadt egy székre és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Apu? – Matthieu félénken megérintette a karját.

– Nem akarok találkozni vele – nyögte.

– De… Apu?

– Jaj, Matthieu, mi a fenének kellett… A pokolba is, mi a fenének kellett ezt csinálnotok? – Elkínzott arccal hátradőlt. – Azt hittem, soha többé nem kell látnom.

– Bocsánat. Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire utálod Papát, akkor nem csinálunk ekkora galibát…

– Nem utálom, Matthieu. Egyszer régen, atyaisten, _nagyon_ régen szerettem őt. Utána haragudtam rá és azt hittem, hogy utálom, de nem tudnám, ugyanúgy, ahogy se téged, se Alfredet nem tudnám utálni. Tök jó, hogy ezt egy tíz éves gyereknek magyarázom, nem?

Utóbbi mondatot csak azért tette hozzá, mert Matthieu olyan érdekes képet vágott. Mártírsóhajt hallatott és felkelt az asztal mellől.

– Lenne egy olyan javaslatom, hogy öltözz fel és egyél valamit, Párizs elég messze van, el fog tartani egy darabig, míg odaérünk.

Matthieu boldogan elmosolyodott és megölelte.

– De nem muszáj elvinned, ha nem akarsz… tudok menni vonattal is…

– Miket beszélsz, te gyerek, hát hagyjam a fiamat egyedül utazni, ráadásul idegen országba? Még mint nem! Spuri öltözni!

– De nem is a te fiad vagyok.

Arthur lenézett Matthieu-re. Letérdelt úgy, hogy a szemük ugyanabba a magasságba kerüljön.

– Az én fiam is vagy, Matthieu. Kérlek, ne lökj el azért, mert hoztam… illetve hoztunk másik apáddal néhány hülye döntést. Sok hülye döntést, így utólag belegondolva, de ebbe most ne menjünk bele. Inkább menj és tényleg siess, mert adott esetben meggondolom magam, és itt maradsz velem te is.

Míg Matthieu felöltözött és magába gyömöszölt egy pohár kakaót meg egy egész kiflit, Arthur egy gyors guglizással leellenőrizte, hogy néhai kedvese még mindig egyetemi tanárként tengeti-e életét. Abban a pillanatban kinyomta a böngészőt, hogy elkezdett betölteni a kép a keresőablakban. Újra megnyitotta az ablakot, gondosan letiltott minden képet, és újra keresett.

Nem tudta, hogy viselné Francis látványát. Különösen azért, mert valószínűleg szemből fényképezték, őt meg az érdekli, hogy a tarkóján milyen a haja.

Az egyetem oldalának fele be se jött a képtiltás miatt, de a szükséges infók ott sorakoztak az orra előtt, ahogy kellett. Egyetem neve, címe, Francis titulusa, sőt, telefonszáma. Artur eltűnődött rajta, hogy így hajnal hatkor megcsörgeti, de gyáva nyúl volt hozzá. Inkább csak összekapta a gyereket és nekivágtak a többórás útnak.

Mivel gyerekekhez Alfred mellett szocializálódott, nem nagyon viselte a csendet. Volt néhány meddő próbálkozása a beszélgetésre, aztán hallgattak egy nagyot. Mielőtt behajtott a Csalagútba, felhívta a titkárnőjét, hogy aznap nem megy be dolgozni. Betegségre hivatkozott, mire a nő azonnal stresszelni kezdett, hogy ő látta, hogyan fogy el Arthur és nagyon rossz bőrben volt, és hadd menjen át ápolni, mert te jó ég. Arthur kínjában helyesbített, hogy nem ő beteg, hanem Alfred, és nem meri egyedül otthon hagyni, mert lázas és minden baja van, félrebeszél, valószínűleg vírusos, akkor pedig már ő is elkapta.

– Ó uram, miért versz engem aggódó titkárnőkkel – morogta, mikor végre lecsapta a telefont. Matthieu nem válaszolt.

Calais után végleg elege lett a csendből és hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve franciául kérdezett, maga is szörnyülködve berozsdált nyelvtudásán.

– És, van valami hobbid?

Matthieu szeme felcsillant, és ékes franciasággal – aminek Arthur nagyjából a felét értette, a másik felét meg sejtette, mert az elmúlt években csak a szaknyelvet gyakorolta, így legfeljebb a kamatlábakról tudott volna a gyerekkel folyékonyan társalogni – elmesélte, hogy mennyire imád hokizni és az a világ legjobb sportja és ha megnő, akkor a nemzeti válogatottban akar játszani. Arthur derülten hallgatta a hirtelen lelkesedést. Megnyugtatta, hogy Matthieu is képes mosolyogni, normális hangerővel beszélni és valamilyen témáról hallatni a hangját.

Az idegesség csak a célegyenesben kapta el újra. Parkolót keresett az egyetem környékén – ugyan, miért is talált volna, a belvárosban volt, ráadásul hétköznap. Behajtott a mellékutcákba és az egyetem mögött rámosolygott a szerencse egy üres hely képében.

Leállította a motort és kipillantott az egyetemre. Rögtön utána hátrafordult, hogy Matthieu-re nézzen, aki már kicsatolta magát, és csak az engedélyére várt, hogy kiugorhasson a kocsiból és rohanhasson az apjához, aki jelen esetben tényleg nem Arthur volt. Valahol egy kicsit sajnálta ezt. Ez a valahol jól elbújt azon riasztó tény mögött, hogy találkoznia kell Francis-szel. Tizenegy óra, illenék benn lennie és dolgoznia.

Próbált kitalálni valami rövid és velős monológot. Egy mondatot. Végül már egy szilárd lábakon álló tervnek is örült volna.

Még két perc ücsörgés és semmibe meredés után megszületett A Nagy Terv. Íme:

1\. Bemegy a portára

2\. megkéri a portást, hogy szóljon Francis Bonnefoy-nak, hogy sürgős ügyben keresik

3\. vár, míg Francis megjelenik

4\. megvárja, míg Francis túlteszi magát a látványa okozta sokkon

5\. a kezébe nyomja Matthieu-t

6\. sarkon fordul és hazamegy.

Bólintással nyugtázta az offenzíva tervét és kiszállt a kocsiból. Matthieu vele együtt ugrott ki a hátsó ülésről, türelmetlenül toporgott, míg Arthur bezárta a kocsit, és elképedve figyelte másik apját, aki egyetlen lépés után elbizonytalanodott. A második lépése után elgondolkodott rajta, hogy valami nem stimmel. A harmadiknál a terve összedőlt, mint egy kártyavár, mert rájött, hogy Alfredra nem is gondolt.

Szűkölt, mint egy kutya, és körbenézett az utcában, hátha valamelyik fa vagy parkoló autó mögött rejtőzik egy jótündér, aki elintézi ezt az egész katyvaszt.

Jótündért nem talált, ellenben kiszúrt egy hangulatos kis kávézót, aminek a kirakatán barom nagy betűkkel állt, hogy angol tea kapható.

– Ne haragudj, Matthieu, nekem most… szükségem van arra a teára, ne haragudj. Megiszom, és már megyünk is apádhoz, jó?

– Ó, az a Sourire – derült fel a gyerek. – Papával sokszor jövünk ide, nagyon finom az almás pire meg a forró csoki, meg nagyon szeretem Feli bácsit meg Toni bácsit is meg egy kicsit Romano bácsit és Ludwig bácsit is, pedig ő nagyon morcosan tud nézni.

Megfogta Arthur kezét. Arthur végtelenül hálás volt érte. Itt most nem a gyereknek, hanem neki kellett lelki támasz. A francia csacsogás dekódolása eléggé lekötötte az energiáit ahhoz, hogy megfeledkezzen remegő térdéről, viszont az érthetetlen módon eszébe jutott, hogy nem hozott magával esernyőt, és mi van, ha leszakad az ég. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon még mindig ott van-e a kocsi kalaptartóján az a sárga-barna pöttyös rondaság.

Matthieu kinyitotta az ajtót és előreengedte. A pultos srác furán vigyorogva felé fordult és pergő nyelvvel darálni kezdte:

– Bocsásson meg, uram, volna szíves egy pár perc múlva visszajönni? Éppen dráma van folyamatban, és szerintem örülnének egy kis zavartalan beszélgetésnek. Mindjárt átküldöm őket a Para Kuckóba, csak pár pillanat.

Az állával a sarok felé bökött. Arthur a mutatott irányba fordult, az járt a fejében, hogyan tudja lefordítani legszebb angol gorombaságait franciára. A jelenettől azonban rögtön elfelejtette a gorombaságokat még a saját anyanyelvén is, nem maradt a fejében semmi, csak a heuréka-élmény, amit a hirtelen ráismerés okoz, az „ó, tényleg" felkiáltás, és az öröm, hogy jól sejtette.

Francis tarkóján szemtelen csigákba göndörödik a haj.

Az ujjai hosszúak, a keze kecses, egészen lehetetlen szögből látja az arcát, illetve az arcélét, látja, hogy még mindig van szakállnak csúfolt borostája, ahonnét a szőr a teste összes többi részére vándorolt el, hogy szőke barikának lehessen nézni. A hangja még mindig olyan, mint egy elégedett kandúr dorombolása.

Arthur hasonlatai és szemlélődése itt ért véget, mert a Francis előtt síró gyerek észrevette őt és mennyeket rengető hangon felkiáltott:

– APU!

Alfred már ott is volt, az egyik széket használta dobbantónak, és Arthur majdnem hanyatt esett a lendülettől, amivel a fia a nyakába ugrott. Nem kapott levegőt, a csigolyái konkrétan reccsentek, de Arthur hálás volt ezért. Ez olyan… olyan Alfred volt. A kék szemek, amikben csak ritkán látott könnyet, akkor is csak piti problémák miatt, a rövid haja, amiből még így is kiállt az a tincs, az is Alfred volt.

Ahogy a gyerek megnyugodott, és eresztett annyit a szorításon, hogy kapjon levegőt, Arthur be tudta szívni a fia illatát. Hasonlított Matthieu-éra, mert mindkettejüknek énkölyköm-szaga volt, de mégis másmilyen, és a hetekig tartó aggódás úgy veszett tova, mint porszem a szélben.

– _Au! Húzod!_

– _Bocsánat!_

– _Nem azért mondtam, hogy bocsánatot kérj, hanem azért, hogy ne húzd!_

– _Hát… bocsánat._

– _Mattie._

– _A te ötleted volt. A tiédet miért vágjuk le?_

– _Mert nem olyan, mint a tied. Csak az arcunk ugyanolyan._

– _Szerinted eléggé hasonlítunk?_

– _No para, tesó, lazák leszünk!_

– _Ha te mondod._


	3. Harmadik felvonás: Francis

**Harmadik felvonás**  
 **Francis**

Francis nem kapott választ a kérdésére. Nem jutottak el odáig, mert Alfred felnézett, szeme kitágult, és olyan hangerővel kiáltotta el magát, hogy Francis sejthetően maradandó halláskárosodást szenvedett.

– APU!

Felugrott és Francissel mit sem törődve átrohant a kávézón, majd egy székről elrugaszkodva egy, az ajtón éppen belépett alak karjaiba vetette magát. A férfi megtántorodott és a pultnak dőlt, két karjával átfogta a gyereket, és csak ölelte, ringatta. Az arcát nem látta, csak a rémesen borzas üstököt.

A szíve felugrott a torkába. Ott állt előtte Ő, alig pár lépésre, itt van, elérhető távolságban. Mögötte pedig Matthieu álldogált, szemében krokodilkönnyek, de csak akkor sírta el magát, mikor Francis kitárta felé a karjait, és ugyanúgy repült hozzá, mint Alfred az imént Arthurhoz.

– Tithieu – mormolta neki. – Drága kicsikém, soha többé ne csinálj ilyet. Soha többé ne ijessz meg így, megértetted?

– Igen, Papa.

Bújt hozzá, mint egy kiscica, az álla alá fúrta a fejecskéjét, és neki is borzasztóan rövid haja volt, de Francist adott pillanatban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Itt volt, jól volt.

Az ajtócsapásra kapta fel a fejét.

Arthur jóformán futólépésben vágott át az utcán. Francis egyetlen futó pillanatra kapta el az arcélét, ahogy a férfi oldalra kapta a fejét, hogy ellenőrizze, jön-e valami, aztán átvágott az utcán, eltűnt Francis szeme elől. A karjába kapta Matthieu-t, és az ajtóhoz rohant, ki az utcára, de már csak az elhajtó autó fenekét látta. Angol rendszám, jobb oldali kormány. A fejtámla mögül kikandikáltak a szőke fürtök.

– Papa? – suttogta Matthieu.

– Elment.

– Nincs semmi baj, Papa.

– Elment. Látni sem akar. Látod, kincsem, ennyire utál. Remélem, annyi tartás azért volt benne, hogy veled jól bánjon. Ugye nem bántott?

Szíve fájdalma gyorsan haraggá változott.

– Nem – értetlenkedett Matthieu. – Nagyon kedves volt, akkor is, amikor megmondtam neki, hogy nem Alfred vagyok.

A harag csillapodott, és emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy ő most a nagy és erős Papa, nem szabad összetörnie.

– Tegnap folyton azt kérdezgette, hogy jól vagyok-e, meg nem értette, hogy miért nem viselkedek úgy, ahogy Alfred szokott.

Kezdett fázni. Visszament a Sourire-be, ahol Feli kérés és kérdés nélkül nyitotta az egyes számú Para Kuckó ajtaját, a kezében tartott tálcán a rendelés, amit kiegészített egy _Keserűség ellen_ nel. Francis biccentett, belépett az aprócska, parkettázott szobába. Á berendezés egy alacsony asztal és egy nagy kupac párna volt, ezeket hányta kupacba, míg Feli letette a tálcát az asztalra, aztán kisurrant és rájuk csukta az ajtót.

Matthieu folytatta a mesélést.

– Olyan sokat dolgozol, meg néha olyan keveset beszélgetünk, azt hittem, észre se veszel – mondta halkan és az ölében tartott kezeit fixírozta.

– Ez nem igaz, kicsikém. Igazad van, néha tényleg túlzásba esem a munkában, de ezerből is megismernélek.

Kisfia felpillantott rá. Megpróbált biztatóan mosolyogni.

– Nagyon szeretlek, kicsim. Nem állítom, hogy tökéletes apád vagyok, mert senki nem tökéletes, de remélem, hogy… hogy elég jónak találsz, és nem azért mentél Arthurhoz, mert le akarsz cserélni.

Az utolsó szavak olyan halk suttogásba fulladtak, mint Matthieu általános megnyilvánulásai. Annyit viszont elért vele, hogy a gyerek lemászott a párnájáról és az ölébe fészkelte magát.

– Belenéztem a dobozba – vallotta be a kisfiú.

– Milyen dobozba?

– Amiben a képek vannak Apuról.

Francis bensője kihűlt. Úgy érezte, darabokra hullik.

– Nem sokat nézegettem, mert hazajöttél, de aztán találkoztunk Alfreddal Svájcban és ugyanúgy nézünk ki, és ott náluk van kinn rólad egy kép a kandallópárkányon, ő azért ismert meg téged. És sose mesélsz Apuról, én meg tudni akartam, hogy ő milyen, és Alfred is kíváncsi volt rád, szóval helyet cseréltünk már ott kinn, és nem is tűnt fel senkinek, úgyhogy azt hittük, működni fog. Mint _A két Lotti_ ban, tudod.

– _A két Lotti_ csak egy mese, kincsem – simogatta meg a haját Francis. – És a ti helyzetetek abból a szempontból is nehezebb volt, hogy Alfred nemigen beszél franciául.

– Meg akartam tanítani.

– Két és fél hét alatt nem lehet megtanulni egy egész nyelvet, kincsem.

Matthieu szipogott egy sort.

– Nem akartam ilyen bajt csinálni. Nagyon hiányoztál, Papa.

– Én meg borzasztóan aggódtam, kicsim.

– De hát itt volt Alfred…

– De Alfred nem te vagy – magyarázta türelmesen Francis. – Lehettek arcra egyformák, ő nem úgy viselkedik, mint te. Máshogy jár, máshogy néz, máshogy mosolyog, és száz százalékig máshogy eszik – ez az emlék futó, de igazi mosolyt csalt az ajkaira. – Annyira másmilyenek vagytok, betegre aggódtam magam, azt hittem, valami bajod van.

Matthieu egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

– Szerintem Apu is aggódott. Mindig azt kérdezgette, hogy jól érzem-e magam, meg este egy csomószor bejött hozzám, és amikor felébredtem, hogy kimenjek vécére, ott aludt a szőnyegen.

– A szőnyegen.

– Ühüm. Én se értettem, aztán reggel felkeltem, és nagyon hiányoztál, meg London elég ijesztő, és sokan furcsán beszélnek angolul, és sok dolgot nem értettem abból, amit Apu mondott. Idefelé már franciául beszélgettünk. Apu nagyon viccesen beszél franciául.

Francis szórakozottan simogatta a rövid hajat. Arthur mindig is törte az anyanyelvét, németül és japánul sokkal jobban beszélt, pedig a franciát többet gyakorolta. Speciel el sem tudta képzelni, hogy a szakításuk óta egyáltalán ránézett valami francia szövegre, így a tudása csak romolhatott az évek során.

Most viszont ott csengett a fülében az összes angol akcentussal derékba tört dicséret, amit valaha kapott tőle.

– És mi történt a reggel?

– Nagyon korán ébredtem – mesélte Matthieu mélázva. – És nagyon hiányoztál, és először nem is tudtam, hol vagyok és nagyon megijedtem és sírtam. Apu már ébren volt és bejött hozzám és azt mondta, hogy bármi baj van, elmondhatom neki, én meg mondtam neki, hogy haza akarok jönni.

– És Arthur mit szólt erre?

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy akarja tudni. A lelki szemei előtt megjelent Arthur fagyos-hideg pillantása, és hogy milyen rémült lehetett Matthieu, mikor Arthur elhúzódott tőle, aztán hogy érezhette magát szegény gyerek ideúton, miközben Arthur azokat a gondosan megfogalmazott káromkodásait sorolta.

– Örült nekem. Azt mondta, hogy ekkora – a kezével mutatta – voltam, amikor utoljára látott, és nagyon vidám volt, meg kérdezgetett, aztán nagyon megijedt, mikor rájött, hogy Alfred itt van veled.

Francis szíve torka, mindene összeszorult. Egy könnycsepp elszabadult, és lerohant az arcán, ő pedig végtelenül hálás volt, hogy Matthieu nem látja az arcát.

– Szerintem fél tőled – fejezte be a gondolatmenetet a gyerek.

– Hogy mondod?

– Fel-alá járkált a nappaliban, amíg felöltöztem, meg a kocsiban is ültünk egy kicsit, amikor ideértünk, és úgy nézett ki, mint Feli bácsi, amikor Romano bácsi kiabált azokkal a csúnya részeg emberekkel.

– Megmondtad neki, hol lakunk?

– Nem, az egyetemre hozott, azt mondta, hogy ilyenkor minden rendes embernek illik dolgoznia. Aztán kiszálltunk a kocsiból ő meg megállt és azt mondta, hogy muszáj innia egy teát.

Felkuncogott. Tipikus Arthur.

– Azt hiszi, utálod.

Erre már csak felhorkant.

– Dehogy utálom. Ő utál engem.

– Nem utál – Matthieu hátradőlt és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Megkérdeztem. Azt mondta, hogy mérges volt rád valamiért, de nem tud utálni, ahogy engem meg Alfredot se tudná utálni.

Innentől kezdve nem számított, mit mond Matthieu. Francis lelkében kitavaszodott.

A tavasz azonban változást nem hozott, és kiderült, hogy nem tart túl sokáig.

Francis a következő egy hétben vidám volt, jó kedélyű. Arthur azonban nem kereste, és Francis kezdett kételkedni Matthieu szavaiban. Ha nem utálja, akkor mi értelme volt annak a viharos távozásnak? Miért nem állt meg még annyira sem, hogy legalább pár szót szóljon hozzá? Akár egy köszönéssel beérte volna, azzal is, ha csak odavetni neki azt, hogy „Béka".

Az ál-Kumát felültették Matthieu szobájában a polcra. Alfred ruhái, amiben a fiúcska hazajött, elvileg egy dobozban felkerültek a szekrény tetejére, gyakorlatilag a gyors tavasz utáni fagy első hullámával leköltöztek Francis éjjeliszekrényébe.

Nem tudott aludni. Olykor éjszakába nyúlóan állt Matthieu szobájának ajtajában, és próbálta elképzelni, hogy festhetett Arthur, mikor ott aludt a fia mellett. Nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia rajta, mi vihette erre: az aggódás, a szülői féltés sokat kihoz az emberből. Lehet, hogy Alfred nem csak neki horkolt, hanem ez egy állandó probléma ott náluk, és zavarta Matthieu csendes szuszogása. Ő is majdnem sokkot kapott a ténytől, hogy elaludt.

A kevés alvás lassan kezdett rajta meglátszódni. Éppen úgy viselkedett, mint mikor Matthieu kint volt Svájcban, annyi különbséggel, hogy most nem csak a munkahelyén, de otthon is fenn kellett tartania az álcáját, különben Tithieu még megsejtette volna, hogy valami nincs rendben. De a kisfia mindig is érzékeny volt a körülötte lévők rezgéseire és mély pillantásaiból Francis tudta, hogy a gyerek pontosan tisztában van a lelkiállapotával.

Egy hónap telt el, és nem tudott magával mit kezdeni. Egy kellemesen meleg napon aztán beállított a titkára a postával meg az aznapi teendőivel, Francis pedig kiküldte és sokáig szorította remegő kezeiben a nevére címzett, Angliából küldött levelet. Hosszú-hosszú percekig nézte a papírt, majd a levélbontó kése után kapott és szinte feltépte vele a leragasztást. Türelmetlen mozdulattal rázta ki az érdekesen hajtogatott levelet.

 _Kedves Mattie!_

 _Apu ötlete volt, hogy írjak neked levelet, mert tudja az egyetem címét, ahol Papa tanít, és oda tudunk neki küldeni levelet._

 _Hiányzol te is, meg Papa is. Tök jó lenne megint találkozni veletek, de Apu hallani sem akar róla…_

Francis magára zárta az irodája ajtaját, és a következő egy órában senkit sem volt hajlandó beengedni. Csak akkor jött ki, mikor a titkára megfenyegette, hogy szól a fiának.

Nem olvasta végig a levelet. Minden alkalommal, mikor nekiugrott, csak eddig jutott el, ha ki akarta hagyni a már olvasott részt, akkor mindegy, mi volt a papíron, csak az „Apu hallani sem akar róla" kezdetű mellékmondatot látta.

A vacsoráját turkálva is ez járt a fejében.

– Baj van, Papa?

– Nem, semmi.

– De baj van, furán nézed a vacsorát.

– Mondom, hogy semmi baj. Viszont kaptál egy levelet.

Kitúrta a táskájából a borítékot és letette a fia elé. Ő értetlenül kibontotta aztán boldogan elolvasta.

– Megírta a címét! Papa, levelezhetek Alfreddal?

– Természetesen, kincsem.

Azt nem tudta, hogy Matthieu miket ír a levelében, arra meg nem volt kíváncsi, hogy Alfredtól mit kap. Nem mintha azt a fiát nem szerette volna, dehogynem szerette, csak nem ismerte. Az a nem egész egy nap, amit együtt töltöttek, igazából semmire nem volt elég, ráadásul Alfred megpróbálta eljátszani, hogy ő Tithieu.

Egy este a kanapén döglött, tévét nézett és gyűjtötte a lelkierőt, hogy felüljön és odébb csúsztassa az asztalon azt a pohár ihatatlanul langyossá melegedett bort, ami belógott a képernyő közepére. Az előbb kitakarta a csókjelenetet, mintha cenzúra lenne. Matthieu ebbe az idillbe óvakodott be.

– Papa?

– Mondd.

– Umm… nyáron majd nyaralhatunk egymásnál Alfreddal?

Kipróbálta, hogy van-e ereje mozogni. Nem volt, maradt hát a tévét bámuló pozitúrában.

– Arthur mit szól hozzá?

– Úgy beszéltük meg, hogy ma egyszerre kérdezzük meg, és az eredményt holnap elpostázzuk egymásnak.

– Nem lenne egyszerűbb e-mailezni?

– Nincs e-mail címem.

– A világ legegyszerűbb dolga csinálni egyet.

– Apu nem engedi Alfrednak, hogy gép elé üljön.

– Értem. Ha Arthur is benne van, akkor átgondolom.

– Köszönöm, Papa.

Matthieu készült csendben kisurranni a szobából, de Francis utánaszólt.

– Igen?

– Gyere ide egy picit.

Matthieu talán mást várt. Francis csak ennyit tudott kihámozni a csalódott arckifejezéséből, mikor megkérte, hogy rakja odébb a borospoharat.

Ez az egész önsajnálat egy dologra volt jó: kezdte kapizsgálni Schopenhauer filozófiájának lényegét, amit el is kezdett fejtegetni a diákjainak filozófián. Ők annyira nem lelkesedtek érte. Különösebben Francis sem, csak elkapta a spleen.

Egy-egy előadását is visszamondta, amit különböző egyetemeken meg kultúrközpontokban kellett volna tartania. Noha három tárgyból oktatott, a művészettörténeti ismereteit értékelték elég nagyra ahhoz, hogy hívják mindenféle puccos helyre. A lemondási indok általában Matthieu volt, valójában csak nem akart foglalkozni senkivel és semmivel.

Sokáig ment ez így. Lebegett a posványban, megpendített egy húrt, és hallgatta saját lelke édesbús melódiáit.

Egy alkalommal éppen a tanítás előtti kávéját kortyolgatta a Sourire-ben, mikor Toni lehuppant elé. Jó barátja volt a férfi, noha Francis néha gonosznak érezte magát, amiért otthon erősen túlozva eljátszották Tithieu-vel a férfi spanyol akcentusát és gesztikulálását. Nála már csak az volt viccesebb, mikor Romano és Feli kiabált egymással olaszul. Vagy bármelyik francia szó, ha Ludwig ejtette ki. Lehet, hogy szegény könyvelő miatta zárkózik be egész napra az irodájába.

– Hejhó, Francis – Antonio mosolya gyakran felragyogott, de ezzel a különleges melegséggel csak különleges embereket tüntetett ki. – Mi újság?

– Semmi különös. – Francis is bepróbálkozott egy mosollyal.

– Gilbert szólt, hogy valamikor júniusban leugrik Párizsba. Nincs kedved kiruccanni valahova?

– Hm, miért ne. A drága most éppen honnét esik be közénk?

– Most nem beesik, becsajozott, kerek egy hónapja valami japán cégnek dolgozik.

Francis elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Tonira.

– Gilbert?

– Gilbert bizony.

– Szegény lány, már most sajnálom. Ludwig tud róla?

– Megkockáztatok egy erős passzt.

Szép is volt a hármasuk. Francis, a maga magas iskolázottságával és párizsi neveltetésével, a családnevével a történészek gyakran találkoznak levéltárakban, odahaza van is valahol egy családfája, de nem izgatja különösebben. Aztán itt van a léhűtő Antonio, aki anno ösztöndíjjal jött Franciaországba egy fél évre, csak találkozott a Dél-Olaszországból szerencsét próbálni idekerült Romanóval és elveszett. Otthagyta az egyetemet is a srác miatt. Kettejüknek akkor kezdett jobban menni, mikor a vendéglátósként végzett Feli kijött a bátyja után, és megnyitották a Sourire elődjét, egy rosszabb helyen, szerényebb körülmények között, egy hostel szomszédságában. A nyitási akciót látva csábult be az ajtón Francis, és ott ragadt. Nem egész egy hónappal később esett be hármasuk legifjabb tagja, a naplopásból doktorált, világutazó Gilbert. Volt valami kisebb összetűzése a rendőrséggel, ami miatt utána jött az öccse is, Ludwig.

Francis emlékezett rá, milyen képet vágott Ludwig, mikor belépett az ajtón, és meglátta Felit. Feli szokás szerint mosolygott az új vendégre és ékesen köszöntötte őket. Gilbert nem csinált nagy cuccot a dologból, Ludwig viszont összeakadó nyelvvel próbált dadogni valamit egy kávéról. Nyár volt és kánikula, Toninak akkor volt eltörve a lába, és mivel nemigen volt náluk odahaza légkondi és nem akart egész nap egyedül főni a levében, a kocsmakávézóban múlatta napjait. Francis akkor ismerkedett össze vele. Eleinte ők ketten szórakoztak igen jól azon, hogy a nagydarab német fülig pirul, valahányszor a kis olasz hozzászól, aztán Gilbert elunta, hogy ignorálják és odaült hozzájuk.

Remek este volt. A kávézó aznap nem zárt be, mert Felinek nem jutott eszébe, Romanónak meg nem volt hozzá szíve, hogy szóljon. Francis átfordította az ajtón a táblát zárvára, de senki nem ment haza, ők hárman ültek az asztalnál, néha rendeltek egy-egy sört meg kávét és röhögtek azon a két kis mulyán.

Meg Gilberten, mert a férfi elég rémült képet vágott, mikor szembesült vele, hogy ő az egyetlen az egész épületben, aki a női nemet részesíti előnyben. A tervezett két nap helyett végül két hónapot volt Párizsban, annyi időt, hogy Ludwignak és Felinek leessen, hogy ők tulajdonképpen együtt vannak. Ludwig némi átképzés után beszállt a kávézós bizniszbe is, Gilbert meg folytatta a kalandozásait, csak már nem Berlinbe, hanem Párizsba ment haza az öccséhez.

Vele kapcsolatban Francisnak két megállapítása volt: egy, hogy nem akarja tudni, honnan szerzi a pénzt az utazásaira, kettő, hogy Gilbert az a valaki, akinek nagy szája van, de ha tetszik neki valaki, akkor meg se tud nyikkanni, csak borzasztóan zavarba jön, még jobban, mint az öccse. A Sourire nyitásakor Francis a kávézó teljes dolgozói táborával egyetértésben levonta a következtetést, hogy soha nem lesz senkije, de talán jobb is ez így.

És no lám, miből lesz a cserebogár.

– Elgondolkodtál – jegyezte meg Toni. – Megint Nietzsche?

– Hogy? Nem, nem, csak eszembe jutott, mikor találkoztunk.

– Értem. – Toni kényelmetlenül feszengett a széken. – Figyelj, Francis, nem akarlak ezzel nyúzni, de szerintem beszélned kéne valakivel.

Pillogott rá.

– Kivel? Ugye nem valami társkeresésre akarsz elhurcolni? Köszönöm szépen, azt egyedül is el tudom intézni.

– Leginkább egy pszichológusnak mutatnálak be, de ez egy jó gondolat, lehet, hogy tényleg rád férne egy pasi.

– Majd szerzek, ha úgy gondolom, köszönöm.

Toni sóhajtott.

– Értem én, hogy ez a te ügyed, de ne haragudj az indiszkrét kérdésért: mikor volt utoljára valakid?

– Toni.

– Jó, nem feszegetem. Nem mellesleg a fiad születésére saccoljuk a dátumot, ha érdekel.

– Saccoljá _tok_?

– Igen, mind benne vagyunk… hupsz, lehet, hogy ezért az infóért a többiek le fogják harapni a fejem. Na mindegy. Francis, az utóbbi időben nemigen jössz el velünk sehova, nem csinálsz semmit, csak ülsz és nézel ki a fejedből itt a sarokban. Amikor Tithi nem volt itt, még elnéztük, gondolván, hogy valami szülői dolog lesz, de már egy kicsit… hogy is mondjam, aggodalomra ad okod a viselkedésed, amigo.

Francis nézett rá vissza olyan sötéten, ahogy tudott. Ez az utolsó mondat valamit elpattintott benne. Plusz Toni nem nagyon vette a lapot és folytatta a rizsát:

– Meg itt volt az a dolog, hogy Tithinek levágták a haját, és Feli valami olyasmit magyarázott, hogy két srác volt itt egyszerre, vagy mi a fene, és te valami hapsi után rohantál az utcára, aki nem is szólt hozzád, vagy micsoda.

Toni végre ránézett. Francis pedig kiüresedett, az összes sértett vagy kevésbé sértett, de haragos mondanivaló kiröppent a fejéből. Tátogott, mint egy hal.

És abban a pillanatban betódult az ajtón egy népesebb egyetemista-csoport. Volt köztük egy szőke srác, borzas gyerek, lényegtelen, de valaki a fenekére csapott, mire a srác felröhögött. Francis felugrott.

– Para Kuckó – jelentette ki. – Most.

Megkapták Felitől a kulcsot, bementek és Francis abban a pillanatban elfelejtette, mit is akart mondani. Ült a párnán összeroskadva, bámult bele a kávéjába (Café Jobbleszmajd, 2 euró).

– Francis – mondta Toni halkan, a hangja alig volt erősebb a kintről beszűrődő morajnál. – Francis, nem muszáj nekem elmondanod, de valakinek beszélned kell, mert összeroskadsz. Nem szabad örökké megjátszanod magad.

Megjátszania magát? Ő? Ugyan már!

A tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Arthur volt.

Toni nem mondott semmit, Francis pedig nem nézett fel, hogy lássa az arcát. Nem bírt a szemébe nézni, miközben elmondta. Nyolc éve szakítottak, nyolc éve hullott szét az élete, és először mondta el valakinek, hogy mi bántja. Vagy másodszor, van valami halovány emléke arról, hogy egyszer felöntött a garatra, és mintha Gilbert is ott lett volna, de nem volt teljesen biztos a dologban.

Kicsit úgy érezte magát, mint amikor általános iskolában az anyja kívánságára hittanra járt, meg elsőáldozó volt, és előtte el kellett mennie gyónni. Akkor ott térdelt egy sötét kis lukban, szorongatta a papírt, amire legszebb betűivel felírta a bűneit, és pirulva mondta el azokat a rács túloldalán hümmögő papnak. Csak most nem volt rács, nem egy vadidegennek beszélt, és nem arról, hogy nem fogadott szót a szüleinek.

Szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Matthiu-nek van egy ikertestvére, Alfred. Ő maradt Vele, Tithieu meg jött velem. Szétmentünk, majdnem kilenc éve. Kis drágámék még nem voltak két évesek, de már az előtt kezdett széthullani a kapcsolatunk, hogy örökbe fogadtuk őket. Akkor próbáltunk javítani rajta, elmentünk párterápiára meg minden, jöttek a srácok, az első fél évükben minden rendben volt, aztán… aztán maga volt a pokol, a végén mindegy, miért szóltunk egymáshoz, veszekedés lett a vége. Külön jártunk haza, külön aludtunk, külön-külön foglalkoztunk a fiúkkal. Nem tudtuk elviselni egymás társaságát. – Ekkor volt azon a ponton, hogy elvette Tonitól a feléje nyújtott papírzsebkendőt és kifújta az orrát.

– Előfordult, Francis. Van, hogy emberek… nem passzolnak össze. Együtt vannak egy kicsit, aztán vége.

– Tizenkét év, Toni – sóhajtotta. – Tizenkét évet adtam oda neki az életemből. Plusz ezt a nyolcat, mert nem tudom elengedni.

– Ó.

– Valahányszor azt hiszem, hogy túl vagyok rajta, és azt hiszem, hogy végre rá tudok nézni valaki másra, mindig van egy pont, ami után nem tudok tovább lépni. Van egy határ, amit nem tudok átlépni, mert eszembe jut Ő.

– Nyolc év elteltével is?

Toni óvatosan kérdezett, olyan puhán, ahogy csak tudott – nem véletlen őt reklámozták a Para Kuckó Kell-Egy-Váll-Amin-Kisírom-Magam-részlegén. Francis elnevette magát.

– Te el tudnád valaha felejteni Romanót, Toni? Nyilván nem, mert most azt gondolod, hogy ő életed szerelme. Én is ezt gondoltam, aztán mikor szétmentünk, akkor máshogy gondoltam. Azt gondoltam, hogy szép volt, de nem ő volt az igazi. Most… Most úgy gondolom, hogy tényleg ő volt az igazi. Csak elcsesztem. Nem csak én, ő is benne volt, méghozzá nyakig, szóval érted. Viszont vannak dolgok, amiket a szerelem nem bír el.

Toni mindent tudón mosolygott.

– A szerelem nem tart örökké, Francis.

– Parancsolsz?

– A lángolás eltart egy-két évig. A testiség összetart öt-hat évig. Utána már csak az van, amit addig felépítettetek. A hetedik év körül jön az első nagy válság.

Francis sóhajtott. Tudja, miről beszél Toni. Náluk viszont a kilencedik évben ütött be az első krach, amit még túléltek, nyögve, repedezve. A második törésbe viszont beleroppantak.

– Eléggé képben vagy a témával – jegyezte meg Francis.

– Most márciusban voltunk tizenöt évesek Romanóval.

– Tényleg. Még meg is hívtatok a bulira.

– Meg bizony. És el is jöttél.

– Ne haragudj, mon ami.

Toni csak nevetett, vállon veregette és azt mondta, hogy lelki válságban lévőknek mindent megbocsát.

Francis nem tudta így gondolni.

Meló közben nem ment a koncentráció. Az órája végén voltak kérdések, de kénytelen volt azt mondani a diákjainak, hogy írják fel azokat, mert most nincs ideje megválaszolni azokat, majd jövő órán kitérnek rá. Közvetlenül utána a dékán odajött pattogni hozzá valami miatt, egy utolsó piti probléma volt, Francis nem is értette, hogy miért hozzá jön ezzel a vacakkal, és inkább lement a titkárságra, hogy írják ki egy hétre, nem ér rá, most kapott kutatási engedélyt.

Annyiban igaz volt, hogy kapott kutatási engedélyt egy nehezen látogatható könyvtárba, de az engedély a hétvégére szólt, előadást meg csak egy hét múlva tartott. Szegény Matthieu, megint hurcolni fogja magával mindenhová.

Viszont egy hétre elmenekült a problémái elől. Először a kutatásával foglalkozott (freskók a hetedik századi dél-francia templomokban), majd a jövő heti előadására koncentrált. Ő volt a harmadik előadó, el is mondta a maga mondókáját és a konferencia koordinátora külön megköszönte neki, hogy tartotta magát az időhatárhoz.

Ez volt reggel tízkor. Lejött a színpadról, még egyszer visszament, mikor a szakasz végén feltették a kérdéseket, és ő készségesen megválaszolta a hozzá idézetteket, és végzett. Matthieu azt mondta, hogy nagyon szépen, folyékonyan beszélt, egyszer sem akadt meg, és a hallgatóság is az ő előadása alatt volt a legaktívabb. Francis megköszönte a gyereknek, hogy figyelt és megdicsérte, amiért ilyen megfigyeléseket is tud tenni.

Lement a büfébe, rendelt magának egy pohár jóféle francia bort, a gyereknek egy nagy pohár limonádét, kiültek ketten a teraszra, hogy érezzék az arcukon a nyár ígéretét hozó májusi szellőt, és gyönyörködjenek a calais-i kikötőben. Szép, tiszta idő volt, az ég és a tenger kék volt, a hajók jöttek és mentek, a sirályok hangoskodtak.

– Papa.

– Mondd, kincsem.

– Amikor Toulouse-ban voltunk, az ég és a tenger összeért, pedig akkor nem sütött ennyire a nap.

– Miért, kincsem, most nem ér össze?

– Nem, van ott valami szürke.

Francis felnézett, megszemlélte az ég és a tenger közti csíkot, ami szemet szúrt a gyereknek és rámosolygott.

– Ó igen. Szép idő van, kicsi kincsem, ilyenkor át lehet látni a Csatorna másik oldalára. Az ott már a jó öreg Anglia.

Felhajtotta a bora maradékát, és a nyakába szakadtak az emlékek.

Anglia, ahol megismerte Arthurt. Fél évet volt kinn középiskolásként, állítólag azért, hogy nyelvet tanuljon, gyakorlatilag úgy döntött, hogy végigbulizza a tizennyolcadik életévét. A buli addig tartott, míg összetalálkoztak, akkor vak lett a világra. Csak miatta jelentkezett oda egyetemre. Ott jöttek össze, ott töltötték az első éveik… mesterképzésre Franciaországba jártak, dolgozni Belgiumban kezdtek. Brüsszelben voltak otthon, onnan költözött haza Párizsba.

Francis sóhajtott.

Matthieu-nek ettől a sóhajtól kezdve esélye sem volt egy morzsányi figyelemre sem. Valószínűleg hozzászokott már, előfordult néhányszor, mióta hazajött a sítáborból.

A kicsit hosszúra nyúlt büfészünetük végeztével baktattak vissza a konferenciaterembe, Francis nehéz szívvel lépdelt. A telefonja megzizzent a zsebében, csiklandós érzés volt. Gyorsan előhalászta a készüléket, megleste a képernyőre kiírt számot. Engedélyezett magának egy csörgésnyi csodálkozást a külföldi számon, aztán felvette.

– Itt Francis Bonnefoy, tessék.

A vonal túloldaláról csak a közlekedés zaját hallotta. Akárki hívta, kocsiban ült éppen.

– Halló.

Levegővétel. Szünet.

– És akkor én most leteszem.

– Ne! Ne, ne, kérlek, ne tedd le, csak… Francis, kérlek.

Francis megállt. Az emberek, akik mögötte jöttek, elmormoltak néhány keresetlen szót, amiért ezt a folyosó kellős közepén tette. Matthieu felbámult rá, liláskék szeme csupa kérdéssel teli.

Újra felcsendült a fülére szorított telefonból Arthur kétségbeeséssel teli hangja:

– Francis, kérlek ne tedd le. Szükségem van rád. Kérlek.

 _Kezdek aggódni Apuért. Tegnap egész nap csak ült és nem csinált semmit, csak nézett ki a fejéből, este meg hozott egy üveg whiskyt és egy csomót megivott belőle, utána meg ruhástul lefeküdt aludni. Ma egész nap morcos volt, és azt mondta, hogy fáj a feje, meg hogy mocsok másnapos és soha többé nem akar inni._

 _Néha Papa csak úgy van. Múltkor beszélgettem róla Feli bácsival meg Toni bácsival, és ők komolyan azt mondták, hogy aggódnak Papáért. Nem meséltem nekik rólad meg Apuról, mert azt mondták, hogy ha tudom, hogy mi Papa baja, akkor ne mondjam el, mert az nem az én dolgom, hanem Papáé._

 _Ha tudnák, hogy mi Papa baja, akkor tudnának segíteni, nem?_

 _Miért kell a felnőtteknek mindent túlbonyolítani?_

 _Apu azt mondta, hogy ha Papa azt mondja, hogy mehetek, akkor leenged hozzátok nyaralni._

 _Papa azt mondta, hogy ha Apu azt mondta, hogy mehetek, akkor megfontolja. Közben rám se nézett, és a borosüvege már félig üres, pedig mindig hétfőn vesz bort és az kitart vasárnapig. Ezt a bort szerdán vette, pedig nem is volt ünnepnap, és ma péntek van._

 _Apu ma kiabált Papa képével a kandallópárkányon. Utána levette és bevitte a szobájába és betette a szekrénybe a ruháid alá._

 _Ma esett az eső, amikor jöttünk haza. Papának vörös volt a szeme, amikor hazajöttünk, azt mondta azért, mert felnézett és beleesett az eső, de szipogott. Szerintem Papa sírt._

 _Papa olyan nagyon szomorú, Alfie._

 _Apu már egy hete nem mosolygott._


	4. Negyedik felvonás: Arthur

**Negyedik felvonás**  
 **Arthur**

Felébresztette Alfredet. Ugyan megpróbálta hangtompítónak használni a párnáját, de ezek szerint így is túl hangosan üvöltött.

– Apu? – állt meg a kisfiú az ajtóban. Álmos, kócos, ennivalóan édes. – Baj van?

– Csak belerúgtam az ágy lábába, napsugaram, semmi gond.

– Kiabáltál.

– Mert nagyon fáj.

– Adok gyógypuszit. Akkor is működik, ha nem a lábadra adom?

– Működik hát.

Alfred odasomfordált hozzá, ásított egy akkorát, hogy majdnem lenyelte őt keresztben, csak utána adott neki cuppanós, nyálas puszit. Ásított még egy hatalmasat, és kilengett álltában.

– Woooo… – egyenesedett vissza. Szemei csak félig voltak nyitva és Arthur rém büszke volt rá, mert ha ő vág ilyen arcot, akkor még a saját nevét sem tudja megmondani, kicsi fia pedig egy egész párbeszédet lefolytatott vele.

– Gyere, bújj ide.

Arrébb húzódott, átengedte a franciaágy felét Alfrednek. Kicsi fia éberebb pillanatában húzódott volna, mert ő már nagy és komoly férfi, de most csak bedőlt mellé és fél percen belül aludt is. Arthur mosolyogva figyelte, majd hanyatt feküdt és a plafont kezdte fixírozni. Eddig is tudta, hogy ma éjjel már nem fog aludni, így nem okozott komoly törést az életében a tény, hogy Alfred csakhamar horkolni kezdett.

Állítólag az emberek ötven felé kezdenek el borzasztóan horkolni. Arthur erre a gondolatra majdnem elnevette magát, ahogy elképzelte Alfred leendő házastársát, mikor majd ötven évesen lefekvéshez készülődnek, és az illető lelkiekben megerősíti magát a leszálló repülő hangjára, ami Alfred torkából felszabadul. Jelenlegi horkolásánál már tényleg csak az hangosabb.

A mosolya lassan lehervadt, ő pedig ott maradt, fekve a puha ágynemű ölelésében. Oldalra nyúlva tapogatózni kezdett zsepi után. Tessék, hajnal fél négy, felébred egy utolsó, ócska álomból és megint könnyezik. Csak könnyezik, nem sír.

Reszketegen sóhajtott.

Februárban volt az egész gyerekelcserélős hacacáré, már majdnem négy hónap eltelt azóta. És ő? Még mindig felébred éjjelente és a fejét a párnába szorítja és ordít, mert hülye volt. Konkrétan lépésekre volt tőle a lehetőség, hogy mindent helyrehozzon, hogy újra boldog lehessen, vagy csak megpróbáljon az lenni, erre mit tesz?

Fogja a gyereket és elrohan. Szép. Ügyes fiú vagy, Arthur. Így kell nevelni.

Amit az elfutásnál is jobban szégyell, az az, amit utána művelt: egy forgalmas útkereszteződést próbált belátni, átkozta a franciák hülye jobb oldali közlekedését, és Alfred sírós hangon megkérdezte, miért jöttek el, el sem tudott búcsúzni Mattie-től.

Ő meg erre kiabált vele. Hogy képzelte ezt az egészet, hogy merészelte, ésatöbbi.

Alfrednek a szavát sem lehetett hallani Calais-ig. Belesüppedt az ülésbe és csendesen szipogott. Akkorra Arthur már szégyellte magát, igazából már Párizsból kiérve vissza akart fordulni, de a rohadt büszkesége nem engedte. A vonaton kiszállt a kocsiból, és hátraült Alfred mellé.

– Bocsánat – mondta neki akkor. – Nem akartam veled ennyire kiabálni, de nagyon megijesztettél.

Alfred csak szipogott tovább. Odanyúlt egy zsepivel, de a gyerek félősen elhúzódott.

– Soha életemben nem féltem még ennyire, tudod? – mondta halkan. – Matthieu nem olyan, mint te. Bármit kérdeztem, azt mondta rendben van, alig evett valamit és olyan...olyan más, nem te. Azt hittem, valami bajod van, és már fel akartam hívni az orvos ismerőseim, hogy kérjek tőlük időpontot.

Kisfia végre ránézett.

– Mattie mikor mondta el? – kérdezte.

– Reggel, nem sokkal azután, hogy felébredt. Megijedt, mikor felébredt. Idegen helyen volt.

– Én is megijedtem, mikor Papa felébresztett.

Arthur azóta se mondta el Alfrednek, hogy valahányszor Papának nevezi Francist, benne mintha kést forgatnának. Azóta még jobban retteg, hogy Alfred egyszer közli, hogy nem akar tovább vele lenni. Elvégre kije ő neki? Vér szerint semmi köze hozzá, csak egy fura angol csávó, aki elvárja tőle, hogy az apjának tekintse.

Ettől a gondolattól viszont tényleg sírni támadt kedve.

Óvatosan felkelt és kiosont a szobából. A nappaliban felkapcsolta az állólámpát, letelepedett egy könyvvel a kedvenc fotelébe, betakarta a lábát, és olvasni kezdett. _Jogszabályok és jogi helyzetek a mindennapokban._ A világ legunalmasabb könyve. Két oldal után még ebben az állapotban is elaludt rajta.

Belső órája fél hétkor ébresztette. Indult a reggeli rutin, ami egyrészt megnyugtató volt – a Matthieu-vel történt csere óta Alfred minden lépését figyelte –, másrészt borzasztóan zavaró. Alfred sérelmezte, ha valamiben korlátozni akarta, márpedig Alfred nevelése másból sem állt, mint korlátok felállításából. Ha nem tette volna, a fiúcska már rég lebontotta volna az egész utcát. Viccen kívül, nekiállt egy kalapáccsal megbontani a zsebkendőnyi hátsó kertben a szomszéd ház tűzfalát, csak azért, mert két tégla közti résbe bemászott egy gyík. Arthurnak minden meggyőzőképességére szüksége volt a helyzet kimagyarázására. A szomszéd nem volt túl boldog.

Az utóbbi időben rákapott arra, hogy elkísérje Alfredet az iskolába. Nem csak azért, mert így biztonságban tudta a gyereket, és nem hívta fel a tanárnő első óra előtt, hogy amúgy drága fia beleugrott egy pocsolyába még suliba menet és csupa víz, hanem azért is, mert a cég, ahol dolgozott, bővítést tervezett és éppen bolondokháza volt, Arthur gyakran túlórázott, és nem akarta, hogy ez a gyerekével kapott közös idő rovására menjen. A sulitól közvetlen tudott menni villamossal a munkahelyére. Kicsivel korábban indultak, és Arthur többet utazott, de kísérhette a fiát.

Alfrednak van egy olyan szokása, hogy ha az éjszaka valamiért felébred, akkor kevésbé energikus. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy nem volt hiperaktív, csak annyira pörgött, mint egy átlagos gyerek a jobb napjain. Engedte, hogy Arthur a kezét fogja és úgy sétáljanak, csak kétszer engedte el, hogy elzavarjon egy csapat galambot, hagyta magát lebeszélni arról, hogy keresztülsétáljon a pocsolyákon, mellette állt a mozgólépcsőn, és amikor a metrón felszállt egy idős úr, Arthur ölébe ült, hogy átadhassa a helyét.

– Ugyan, nem kell összekoszolnia a nadrágját csak azért, hogy én leülhessek – visszakozott a bácsi.

Arthur csak mosolyogva legyintett, és átkarolta Alfred derekát, hogy a metró fékezésénél és elindulásánál ne csússzon odébb. Szerette Alfredet ölelgetni, de ahogy a gyerek nőtt, egyre kevesebbszer hagyta. Nem számítottak azok az alkalmak, amikor szomorú volt, megijedt vagy fájt valamije, akkor le se lehetett vakarni.

Kicsit magára ismert benne.

Mindig kilógott a gyerekeket a sulinál lerakó szülők sorából. Alfred a körzeti általánosba járt, azért, mert tetszett neki a termek vidám festése, meg idejött néhány barátja óvodából. Arthur engedett neki, és őszintén szólva, nem akarta a város másik felébe hurcolászni szegény gyereket. Inkább hagyja, hogy megbámulják minden reggel háromrészes, hajszálcsíkos öltönyét, meg az aktatáskáját, amiről ordított, hogy magas beosztásban dolgozik. Mondjuk ezek a bámulások mindig csak addig tartottak, míg le nem guggolt megkötni Alfred kibomlott cipőfűzőjét, mert akárhány csomót köt rá, Alfred szétkapja, mire ideérnek, és délután, mikor érte jön, újra kikötve találja, vagy csak otthon látja a polcon, hogy Alfred végighúzta a cipőfűzőit a városon. Addig nézik, amíg meg nem öleli Alfredet és el nem mondja neki a szülők mantráját:

– Vigyázz magadra, legyél jó fiú, edd meg az ebédet, siess haza suli után, szeretlek.

Alfred sietősen ölelte vissza és rávillantott egy vigyort.

– Én is szeretlek, Apu.

És már futott is a barátaihoz. Az iskola ajtajából még visszanézett, integettek egymásnak, és Arthur minden reggel úgy érezte magát, mintha ez a búcsúzás végtelen hosszú időre szólna. Minden reggel elmerengett egy pillanatra, és minden reggel a közelgő villamos hangjára kapta fel a fejét, majd az aktatáskáját, és a kapun befelé igyekvők között sűrű bocsánatkérésekkel kifurakodva, futva igyekezett a megállóba.

Villamossal kicsit tovább tart az út Alfred iskolájától az ő munkahelyéig, viszont háztól házig visz. A villamoson, meg úgy alapvetően a tömegközlekedési eszközökön mindig bámulják. Na és? Csak azért, mert osztályvezető a vállalatnál, és megvan hozzá a fizetése, hogy kocsival tolja a seggét mindenhova, nem jelenti azt, hogy meg is teszi. Nem fog araszolni a reggeli dugóban. Egyszer megpróbálta. Korábban kell elindulnia, ideges lesz tőle és az egész napja elcsesződik. Marad a villamos-metró kombónál, ami ugyan kicsit körülményes, meg mindenki úgy néz rá, mintha egy darab mocsok lenne a cipője talpán, de általában időben beér, csak akkor idegbajos, ha késik valamelyik jármű, és ha nagyon kocsival akarna menni, még mindig mehet taxival. Meg van saját autója, de azt ritkán használja.

Sokadmagával szállt le a villamosról a vállalat épülete előtt. Az emberek közt sodródva ment át a forgóajtón, túrta végig a zsebét a mágneskártyáért és húzta le a biztonsági zsilipen. Beállt a zsúfolt liftbe, és amíg felértek a hetedikre, egy volt a munkába bumlizó kishivatalnokok közül.

A liftből kilépve azonban már ott is volt mellette a harmadik kisasszony, hogy ezt meg ezt kell aláírnia, mert ez meg ez kell az iktatóból és a többi blabla. Aki elment mellette, köszönt neki. Leginkább azért, mert a lifttől a legtávolabb lévő, a pórnéptől üvegfallal leválasztott kis irodában volt az ő rezidenciája, aminek az ajtaján kiskapitális szöveg hirdette, hogy ezen a szinten és a cég nagy-britanniai kirendeltségeinek jogi részlegén ő az aktuális atyaúristen.

Mint ilyen, megtehetné, hogy a munkát a beosztottjaira sózza. Megtehetné, hogy bejön tízkor, aláírja a papírokat, elmegy az ülésre, aztán háromkor lelép, és onnantól kezdve lötyög a városban. Megtehetné, de nem teszi, mert nem tudna sem a beosztottjai, sem a tükörképe szemébe nézni. Nem, Arthur elvégezte a rá eső részt, mindig hajszálpontosan képben volt az aktuális jogi vitákkal, ismerte az ügyek minden apró-cseprő részletét, ezért nélkülözhetetlen volt a munkája.

És ő az, aki beér legkésőbb reggel nyolcra, egy középkategóriás, közeli és kényelmes lakásban lakik, és szarik rá, hogy mit gondol róla a többi osztályvezető.

Még csak addig jutott el, hogy letette az aktatáskáját az asztalra és megnézte magát a sarokba állított tükörben, hogy mennyire látszik meg rajta az, hogy Alfred az ölébe ült, mikor két gyors koppantás után behajolt az ajtaján a titkárnője.

– Jó reggelt, Lizzie – mosolygott a nőre.

A nő széles mosolyt villantott rá.

– Helló. Jöhet a reggeli eligazítás?

– Ne kímélj.

Kicsit meglazította a nyakkendőjét, leült a főnök-fotelbe és elkezdte kipakolni a holmiját, miközben Lizzie elsorolta neki, hogy milyen apró-cseprő ügyekkel fogják ma keresni, és hogy ebédszünet után fel kéne mennie a kilencedikre tárgyalásra, mert jön a japán anyavállalat küldöttsége, és egy csomó dolgot meg akarnak beszélni, be akarják mutatni a leendő leányvállalat vezérigazgatóját, meg ilyen-olyan ügyek. Elkeserítően hosszú lista volt, de a dallamos magyar akcentus egészen széppé tette.

– Még mindig át akarnak helyezni innen néhány embert? – kérdezte horkantva a felsorolás végén.

Lizzie megpróbálta kibányászni a kezében tartott hét mappa közül felülről a harmadikat, majd mikor látta, hogy ez nem fog menni, önkényesen lerámolt Arthur asztalára, és ott túrta át a papírokat. Arthur elnézte neki. Lizzie hét éve dolgozott alatta, hat évvel ezelőtt lett a titkárnője, és azóta olyan szoros munkakapcsolat alakult ki közöttük, hogy akár az asszisztense is lehetett volna. Vagy éppen az anyja, mert betegség esetén a nő néha átugrott hozzá, bevásárolt helyette és elhozta Alfredet az iskolából.

– Itt van a tervezet – nyújtotta át a papírt. – Ugye eddig a francia és a belga iroda irányítását is a britanniai leányvállalat vitte, de most a párizsi, a lyoni és a marseilles-i fiók nyitásával a japánok úgy döntöttek, hogy célszerű lenne oda is telepíteni egy kirendeltséget.

– Nem Belgiumba akarták rakni? – vonta össze a szemöldökét, és átfordította az egyik összesítést. Ő úgy tudta, hogy Antwerpenben lesz a részlegközpont, de a kezében tartott papíron mindenhol Párizs szerepelt.

– De igen, oh, nem tudom, nézted-e, ma helyi idő szerint hajnal négykor küldték át a pontosítást, azzal együtt, hogy szeretnék a felső vezetőréteget a brit és a német kirendeltségről összekukázni.

Arthur megdörgölte az arcát.

– Pedig olyan szépnek indult a napom. Még jó, hogy munkába jövet nem álltam neki e-maileket olvasni. Szerintem merjem megnyitni a fiókom?

– Hét ötven van, Arthur, csak nem harapják le a fejed. A HR-esek főnökét tegnap négy óta nem lehet elérni, neked meg elég egy telefon és talpon vagy, egy szavuk nem lehet.

– Kérlek Lizzie, mondd, hogy nem akarsz munkahelyet váltani a következő… hát úgy, nyugdíjkorhatárig.

A nő felnevetett, összeszedte a széttúrt holmiját és ment tájékoztatni a befutó munkatársakat.

Arthur első aznapi munkája fél kilenckor futott be, addig képbe került a módosításokkal és félig a helyzetükre vonatkozó francia jogszabályokat is átnézte. (A belgát ezek szerint feleslegesen nyalta be.) Tulajdonképpen nem az ő munkája volt, csak óvatos kopogtatás után az egyik beosztottja óvakodott be az irodába, hogy harmadik napja ül egy ügyön és nem tud rá megoldást találni. Arthur körülbelül öt másodpercen belül megtalálta neki a szükséges jogszabály alaposan elbújt alpontját, ami alapján be lehetett azonosítani a problémát. Az ügyvéd lángoló arccal köszönte meg a segítséget, Arthur pedig biztosította róla, hogy ha legközelebb elakad, akkor nem muszáj három napot várnia, segít, amikor tud.

Lizzie legközelebb az ebédszünet kezdetekor futott futott be, mikor Arthur körül már szét volt hányva egy rakás nyomtatvány, ő pedig egy szövegkiemelővel vadászta a szükséges részinformációkat. Úgy volt vele, hogy ezt az utolsó pár lapot már befejezi és utána megy enni.

– Megint téged dicsőít mindenki. – A nő lábbal csukta be az ajtót, mert a kezében egymás tetején két kartondoboznyi papír volt.

Arthur szívesen mondta volna neki, hogy kisegíti, de miután egy alkalommal a nő szó szerint hazacipelte, inkább nem próbálta fitogtatni csekély férfiúi erejét.

– Olyan jó, hogy feltalálták a pendrive-ot – sóhajtotta. – Még szerencse, hogy nem kell mindent kinyomtatni.

– Ahogy mondod, Arthur, mert pendrive-ot is hoztam, csupa japán és francia szépséggel.

A nő meglengette a lila, szőrös kulcstartó végén fityegő eszközt. Arthur látványosan lefejelte az asztalt.

– De szép is az életem. Szerinted meddig fogunk ma túlórázni?

– Nevezz pesszimistának, én megkockáztatok egy nyolc órát.

– Akkor legkésőbb hétig végzünk.

– Hah, fogadni akarsz?

Csintalan pillantást váltottak, és a fogadás állt. Semmi komoly, csak fel fog kerülni még egy strigula az ajtó mellett a földre dobott táblára. Jelenlegi állás 19-21 Arthur javára. Lizzie szerint csak húsz, mert a birminghami eset nem számít.

– Olyan letört vagy manapság – jegyezte meg Lizzie.

– Nocsak, már pszichológus is vagy? – dünnyögte, és odébb rakott egy stóc papírt.

– Ha tudnád! Múltkor egy pénzügyes csaj bukott ki, őt kellett istápolnom.

– Ó, szegény kislány. Mi történt?

– Ne tereld a szót, Arthur. Mióta Alfred beteg volt februárban, nem vagy önmagad.

Arthur határozottan értetlenül bámult a nőre. Ennyire számon tartja minden mozdulatát, vagy mi?

– Mi ez az arc?

– Próbálom kitalálni, hogy miért kémkedsz utánam.

– Nem kémkedek utánad, Arthur, csak akinek van szeme, az látja a bajokat.

– Látnok nem voltál véletlen?

– Nem, csak fejvadász.

– Hogy is kerültél te az ügyvédek közé? -érdeklődött az asztalra könyökölve, mire Lizzie negédesen rámosolygott:

– Ott tartottunk, hogy valami gond van. Otthoni bajok?

– Lizzie, hidd el, hogy…

– Hogy a szabad másodperceidben bámulsz ki az ablakon, olyan vagy, mint egy zombi, és néha háromszor is szólnom kell, mire kirobbantalak a gondolataid közül? Kérlek, Arthur. Plusz amikor beteg vagy, akkor lefogysz, de utána visszaszeded a súlyod. Ez egy új öltöny, és lötyög rajtad, vagyis ebből is kifogytál. Merjem megkérdezni, hány kiló hussant el csak így? – Csettintett egyet.

Erre nem tudott mit mondani. Félrenézett.

– Megkockáztatok nyolcat, és ha ez igaz, akkor elhurcollak orvoshoz.

– Ugyan már! – Ez már tényleg sértette a büszkeségét.

– Arthur.

– Nem vagy az anyám.

– Akkor mondod ezt, amikor kifogysz az érvekből, és még el sem kezdtünk vitatkozni. – Lizzie aggódó arccal a csípőjére tette a kezét. – Arthur, azt mondtad, hogy értékelnéd, ha nyugdíjkorhatárig boldogítanálak, de ez nemigen fog működni, ha így kifacsarod magad.

Arthur morgott.

– Ki vele.

– Tizenegy – vallotta be.

Lizzie elhűlve meredt rá.

– Annyira nem rossz a helyzet! – védekezett. – Lehet, hogy nem látszik, de volt rajtam egy kis felesleg, végtére is… hát igen, közelítek a negyvenhez és ülő munkát végzek kevés testmozgással, szóval az a tizenegy inkább hét kiló. A BMI-m szerint rendben vagyok.

A nő szkeptikusan felvonta a szemöldökét. Benyúlt a zsebébe a telefonja után.

– Lássuk csak, hm… hány centi is vagy? Cipő nélkül olyan százhetvenöt, ugye? Remek, kilóban megkockáztatok ötvenhetet ééééés… tizennyolc egész hat, ami férfiaknál igen sovány, szóval bukta.

– Nem is annyi vagyok! – fortyant fel.

– Akkor javíts ki, kérlek.

Lizzie összefonta a karjait. Farkasszemet néztek, és ahogy telt az idő, Arthur úgy lett egyre vörösebb. Végül vereségét beismerve lehorgasztotta a fejét.

– Néha olyan érzésem van, hogy a házsártos feleségem vagy, csak soha nem jutottunk el odáig, hogy összeházasodjunk – jegyezte meg.

A magyar erre úgy kiröhögte, hogy le kellett ülnie. Arthur még jobban megsértődött.

– Hát az fura lenne – nyögte, miután végre levegőhöz jutott és a könnyeit is kitörölte a szeméből. – Bocsáss meg, hogy ezt csak így felhozom, de nagyjából száz százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy meleg vagy.

Arthur kezéből kiesett a toll.

– Te most stalkolsz engem?!

– Óó, szóval tényleg az vagy! – Olyan vidáman tapsikolt, mintha bejelentették volna, hogy hónap végén jutalmat kap.

– Igen, az vagyok, de… egyáltalán, hogy tudtad meg?

A nő határozottan vidám volt.

– Hmm, hát nem is tudom. Te vagy az egyetlen olyan férfi a részlegen, aki ugyan megnézi a lányokat, de nem zavarja különösebben, hogy Bella úgy dolgozik, hogy a fél feneke kinn van, Katyusának se nézel utána, pedig neki tényleg vannak mellei, és te vagy az első főnököm, aki nem próbálkozott be nálam, még akkor sem, mikor totál ki voltál ütve, hogy a piától vagy a láztól, az most lényegtelen. Na mindegy, szóval sejtem már egy ideje. De akkor lettem biztos benne, mikor itt voltak a görögök tárgyalni, és mindenki azt a seychelles-i csajt bámulta, kivéve téged, mert te Adnan és Karpusi fenekét csekkoltad le. És ja, jó seggük volt.

– Az már biztos – ismerte el Arthur, és csak fejét csóválva mosolyogni tudott. – Ilyen megfigyelőképességgel inkább az MI6-nek kéne dolgoznod, nem?

– Hah, mert mi van, ha tényleg nekik dolgozom? – domborított a nő. – Úgyse vallanám be soha.

– Igaz.

Lizzie beharapta az ajkát.

– Viszont… ha te tényleg a férfiakat khm, részesíted előnyben, akkor Alfred…?

– Az örökbefogadás intézménye tíz évvel ezelőtt is működött – vont vállat, mire Lizzie egészen lehidalt.

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan.

– De igen. Miért?

– Csak… annyira hasonlít rád, biztos voltam benne, hogy igazából is a fiad!

– Csak azért, mert a vér nem köt össze, még lehet igazából is a fiam, nem?

– Persze, hogy lehet, nem úgy értettem, csak… csak tényleg hasonlít rád, nem csak gesztusaiban, de külsőre is.

– Ha azt mondod, hogy örökölte a szemöldököm, sírva fakadok.

Lizzie felnevetett.

– Nem, dehogy. Nem mintha bármi bajom lenne a szemöldököddel, csak…

– Csak mi? Na hadd halljam!

– Hagyd már, na! Az olyan arthuros.

– Hogyne – horkantott. – Mint két hernyó. Az exem is folyton cseszegetett vele.

A nő erre elkomorult.

– Ne már.

– De igen – sóhajtott. – Az elején még viccesen, de a végén már komolyan vette.

Meglepően könnyű volt kimondani. És miután kimondta, mintha eggyel kevesebb tüske bökte volna belülről. Maga is meglepődött a dolgon.

Azt viszont már túlzásnak találta, hogy Lizzie közelebb húzta a székét, hogy jobban hallja, amit mond.

– Na nee, neked is, meg nekem is dolgunk van, nem fogok mesedélutánt tartani, az ki van csukva.

– Arthur.

– Mi van?

– _Részleteket_ – könyörgött a nő.

– Ó, az isten szerelmére!

– Arthur.

– Nem.

– Magyarul fogom kimondani a neved.

– Nem hatsz meg.

– aRRRtúúúRRRR…

– Jesszusom, hagyd abba!

Soha nem fogja megérteni, hogy lett az angol „atha" magyarul „artúr". Vagy hogy a nő hogy a pokolba képes pörgetni a nyelvét. Neki németül se megy, pedig Lizzie leckéket adott neki nyelvpörgetésből. Arthur csak annyit ért el, hogy nagyon csúnya arcot vágva köpködött egy sort.

– Akkor halljuk.

– _Bloody hell_ , hogy nem tudsz nyugton maradni! Oké, tessék: volt egy pasim, jó tíz évig, aztán örökbefogadtuk a fiúkat és szakítottunk. Ennyi.

– Fiú _kat_.

– Igen. Amikor februárban telefonáltál, Alfred nem beteg volt, csak találkozott sítáborban a bátyjával, aztán úgy gondolták, mekkora poén lenne eljátszani _A két Lotti_ t a valóságban, szóval helyet cseréltek, és Alfred helyett jött hozzám Matthieu… mindegy, bonyolult, amikor telefonáltam neked, akkor éppen úton voltam az exemhez Franciaországba.

– De kis édesek! – csapta össze a kezét Lizzie.

– Csak a frászt hozták rám. Az ellenségemnek se kívánnám, nagyon szar volt.

– Mert te mit tennél, ha összetalálkoznál a soha nem látott apád… hát, másik apád gyerekével egy táborban?

– Nem tudom, de biztos nem ezt! – morgott. – Istenem, életem egyik legkínosabb öt perce volt. Mindegy, ne beszéljünk róla, azóta is ég miatta a képem.

– Hahh, gondolom. Hozzá se szóltál, csak felmarkoltad a gyereket és elrohantál, mi?

– Honnan…

– Veled dolgozom már egy csomó ideje, Arthur – nevetett a nő. – Ismerlek, mint a rossz pénzt.

– Tuti, titkosügynök vagy. Már le nem mosod.

– Hízelegsz. Viszont ne mondd, hogy azóta is azon a tíz percen rágod magad.

Arthur a szája belsejét rágcsálta.

– És ha igen?

– Olyan vagy, mint egy kisfiú, komolyan.

– Köszönöm, tudok róla. Ellenben, ha akar valamit, akkor majd felhív.

– Ugyanolyan büszke barom, mint te, ugye?

– Lehet ezt finomabban is mondani.

– Bocsánat, de ezt találtam a helyzetet legjobban leíró kifejezésnek. – Angyalian mosolygott. – Viszont valamelyikőtöknek igazán lépni kéne a dologban.

– És az legyen ő – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Arthur.

Lizzie vizslató pillantása alatt kezdett kicsit feszengeni. Majd még jobban feszengeni. Végül szükségét érezte annak, hogy magyarázkodjon.

– Amúgy, valószínűleg azért nem akarják, hogy Belgiumban legyen az új részlegközpont, mert…

– Nem mondod komolyan, hogy erről akarsz beszélni.

– Szorosan kapcsolódik hozzá! Volt már ott részlegközpont, csak másfél év működés után összeomlott, tudom, mert ott kezdtem. Mármint folytattam, először a brüsszeli irodában dolgoztam, aztán amikor nyílt a részlegiroda, akkor áthelyeztek oda. Csupa új ember volt ott, másfél év alatt borult is az egész, a japánok teljesen ki voltak rajta akadva, nem véletlen, hogy az elmúlt nyolc évben csak távol-keleti meg amerikai bővítések voltak. Az egy elég… nehéz és bizonytalan időszak volt, a brüsszeli központ bedőlésekor úgy tűnt, hogy minden ott dolgozót elbocsátanak és hát, elég nagy volt rajtam a stressz akkoriban, meg Francissel sem volt minden rendben, a fiúk akkor kezdtek menni és amit nem raktunk el, azt szétszedték meg hasonló szépségek. Hosszú, a lényeg annyi, hogy egyszerre csapott át a fejem fölött a hullám minden téren, az exem se volt igazán a toppon, neki asszem az egyetemen volt valami. Nem vagyok biztos benne, akkor már nem nagyon beszélgettünk, mert akármiért szóltunk egymáshoz, veszekedés lett a vége. – Arthur sóhajtott. – Néhányan keletről aztán átnyálazták a munkavégzési statisztikákat, szóval a végén mégse rúgtak ki, csak felajánlottak itt egy helyet. Az volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, hogy jöttem ide dolgozni. Francis ezt valamiért a személye ellen elkövetett támadásként fogta fel, összepakolt, és hazament.

Tulajdonképpen az egész történetet a szövegkiemelőjének mondta el. Nem mert felnézni Lizzie-re. Az első megszólalása után igazából reménykedett benne, hogy a lelkét tépő fájdalom ezúttal is alábbhagy, de csak megböködte a szögesdrótokat, amik megrezzentek, és feltépték a sebeket. Kezei ökölbe szorultak, térde remegett az asztallap alatt.

Lizzie végre megszólalt:

– Óh, Arthur…

Lehunyta a szemét. Szánalomra aztán semmi szüksége nem volt.

– Olyan kis mulya vagy.

– Köszi.

– Bocsi, erre nem tudok mást mondani.

Valószínűleg még folytatta volna, de csörögni kezdett az asztalán a házitelefon. Arthur felpillantott az órára és realizálta, hogy elszarták az egyórás ebédszünetet.

– Szép is lesz éhgyomorra a tárgyalás… – dünnyögte és a füléhez emelte a készüléket. – Halló. Igen, most indulok. Köszönöm.

Lizzie volt olyan kedves, és ha már nem hagyta, hogy egyen, legalább a szükséges papírokat segített neki pillanatok alatt összehúzni, mindezek után előtúrta valamelyik papírhalom alól a tabletjét, és amíg Arthur igyekezett a mappákat belegyömöszölni az aktatáskájába, felmásolta rá a többi szükséges holmit. Utána jóformán kilökte az ajtón, és integetett utána, mintha holmi kisgólya lenne.

Arthur inkább egy túlterhelt hangyának érezte magát a tíz kilós táskával a baljában, meg a további mappákkal és a tablettel a jobbjában.

Alig pár perccel a japán küldöttség előtt futott be a kilencedik szinti tárgyalóba. A főnöke, a nála is munkamániásabb Arlovszkaja kisasszony, összeszűkült szemekkel méregette. Arthur attól tartott, hogy kihullik a haja, míg kipakolja az első körben szükséges holmijait. Egy mappa ide, egy oda, tablet a tartójára, három nyomtatvány maga elé, majd még egyet-egyet kiosztott minden székre. Mire a japánok köszöntek mindenkinek, végzett is.

Oda sem figyeltek rá, ő csak a jogi osztály főnöke volt, és akármilyen hihetetlen, ezzel a legalacsonyabb rangú egyén volt a szobában. Ettől függetlenül néha közbe kellett szólnia, ha az igazgatók rá akartak futni a jégre. Arthur bele se nézett a jegyzeteibe, miközben elmagyarázta a különbséget az angol, a belga és a francia vállalati berendezkedés között, rámutatott az országok különböző törvényeire és felhozta azokat a jegyeket, amik az angol vagy éppen a német vállalatcsoportoknál remekül működnek, de nyolc éve a belga csoport bedőlését okozták.

Mire az alig öt perces rövid összefoglalója végére ért, úgy érezte, hogy Arlovszkaja meg akarja ölni. A görög igazgató látványosan unta magát, a török twitterezett. Mellesleg valahányszor ebből a kettőből valamelyik rápillantott, Lizzie jutott eszébe, meg a megállapításuk, hogy mindkét férfinak jó segge van.

Az egyetlen, aki figyelt arra amit mondott, a japán küldöttség egyik tagja volt, aki igen keveset hallatta a hangját, és akkor is csak az „egyetértek" szócskára.

Még csak egy órája tárgyaltak, mikor Artur először az órájára nézett. Hirtelen zavarni kezdte, hogy nem hozta le az irodából a telefonját. Körülötte röpködtek röpködtek a japán szakzsargon nyelvtörő szavai, megvitatták az elhelyezkedéseket, satöbbi, satöbbi. Pár perccel múlt kettő, mikor a török német modellt kritizáló monológját kopogás szakította félbe.

Lizzie dugta be a fejét az ajtón. Arlovszkaja ráförmedt:

– Nem megmondtam, hogy ne zavarjanak?!

– Elnézést kérek, de sürgősen szükség lenne Mr Kirklandre.

– Mint látja, Mr Kirkland elfoglalt.

Arthurnak nem tetszett a nő arckifejezése. Nagyon nem. Az pláne nem tetszett neki, hogy ha akármilyen osztályszintű gond lenne, akkor Lizzie csak vállat vonna és kimenne, most viszont megkereste őt a szemével az emberek között. Arlovszkaja elvörösödött és már gyűjtötte a levegőt, hogy itt, mindenki előtt leteremtse Arthur, aki már állt fel, mert a hetedik érzék, ami mindenkiben megvan, az apró kis nyomás, ami nem szűnik, csak van, a tudat, hogy valami nincs rendjén, baj van, rossz közeleg, szóval ez a hetedik érzéke vészcsengőként visított.

Lizzie megpróbált úgy fogalmazni, hogy ne nyomja bele mindenki arcába Arthur problémáját, de ő érzékelje a helyzet súlyosságát:

– Kell Alfred TAJ-száma.

 _Tudtam. Annyira tudtam._

A szíve őrült sebességgel kezdett verni, az idő pedig csigalassúsággal kezdett folyni. Mintha mézben lépdelt volna, ahogy próbálta megkerülni az asztalt, a kezét nyújtotta Lizzie felé, aki túl lassan adta át neki a telefonját, és az a vacak életében először lassan dolgozott. Normális körülmények között már rég kívül lenne az ajtón, a telefon kicsöngene, a tanárnő felvenné és már mondhatná is a problémát, most meg még mindig az ajtóban toporog, a cucc nem akar működni, na végre, hogy behozta, tárcsázzon már.

Lizzie a kezét tördelve figyelte, ahogy ő kívül kerül az ajtón, fel-alá járkál, és hallgatja, ahogy kicsöng a telefon. Odabenn a konferencia-teremben valamelyik japán felállt és kávészünetet hirdetett. Az igazgatók és vezérigazgatók lassított felvételben léptek ki az ajtón és surrantak el a fal mentén, ahogy megpillantották Arthurt. Ketrecbe szorított vadállatként rótta a köröket, görcsösen szorította a telefont, számolta a másodperceket a kicsöngések között.

– _Mr Kirkland?_ – szólt bele végre a nő a vonal túloldalán.

– Mi van Alfreddel? Jól van? Mi történt?

– _Most viszik be a kórházba. Elütötte egy autó, de a mentősök…_

Arthur megdermedt. A világ kifordult a sarkaiból. Megszédült. Ha Lizzie nem kapja el, összeesik.

– Melyik? Melyik kórházban van?

Fekete keret fogta körbe a világot. Mintha távcsövön keresztül szemlélte volna az eseményeket.

– Hol van a fiam?!

A tanárnő végre kereken válaszolt, elhagyta a felesleges köröket. Arthur lerázta magáról Lizzie kezét, és ahogy hallgatta a nő nyugtatásnak szánt duruzsolását, a lassan köré gyűlő embereket kerülgetve futva megindult a lift felé. Mikor végre mindenki eltakarodott az útjából, az utolsó aggódva utána nyúló kezet is lerázta és szabad volt az út, sprintelni kezdett.

A lift is úgy ment, mintha lajhárvérrel működne áram helyett. Először a hetedikre ment, a saját irodájába, mert kell neki a tárcája, abban vannak benne Alfred azon iratai, amit nem bízott a gyerekre, mert egyszer már a teljes igazolványkollekcióját cserélni kellett. Kiment focizni a drágája.

Kollégái felálltak az asztaluknál, és megbámulták, hogyan rongyol át a szinten, löki fel talán Bellát, és csak futtában kiáltott oda egy elnézést.

A táskáját fenn hagyta a tárgyalóban. A zsebébe tömte bele a tárcáját, meg ha már ott volt, a saját irattárcáját is. Rohant vissza a lifthez, a vállával szorította füléhez a telefont, és igyekezett kiügyeskedni az egészségbiztosítási kártyát a helyéről. A lift előtt megállt, mert futás közben nem látta rendesen a számokat. Még úgy sem látta.

Ideges mozdulattal, öltönye mandzsettájával törölte meg az arcát, mikor rájött, hogy a könnyei miatt nem látja a számokat. A tanárnő ismételte a számokat utána, mintha egyből diktálta volna valakinek. Aztán visszamondta egyben az egészet. Arthur visszaigazolta.

– _Rendben. A mentősök azt mondták, hogy ez csak az azonosításhoz kell, meg az egészségügyi vackokhoz, már bevitték ellátni._

Forogtak a kerekek. Arthur feldolgozta, hogy ez mit jelent: a tanárnő nincs ott Alfreddel. Alfred ott van egyedül, idegen emberek körül, ráadásul egy kórházban. Az ő kicsi fia, aki fél a szellemektől és megijed a filmbeli szörnyektől, otthagyták magára…

– Köszönöm. Máris megyek. Köszönöm, hogy szólt.

Nem várta meg a választ, kinyomta, és rátenyerelt a lift hívógombjára.

Nem nézte, ki van benn a liftben, de elég sokan voltak, és hála istennek csak a földszint gombja volt benyomva. Miután Arthur beszállt, nem is állították meg többet a liftet.

Egyszerre egy kezet érzett a vállán, mire nagyot ugrott ijedtében, de csak Lizzie volt.

– Semmi baj, Arthur. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Nyelt egyet. Hinni akart a nőnek, de… de na. Nem tudott. Amíg nem látta Alfredet a saját két szemével, nem bizonyosodott meg róla, hogy rendben van, addig nem tudja elhinni.

Minden ízében remegett.

A lift túl lassan ment.

Végre, végre, megálltak a földszinten, Arthur úgy ugrott ki, mint akit puskából lőttek ki, rohant át az előcsarnokon. Rohant volna, ha Arlovszkaja nem toppan elébe.

– Kirkland. – A Jeges-tenger semmi ehhez nőhöz mérve. – Takarodjon vissza a tárgyalóba.

– De a fiam…

– Nem érdekel a fia, Kirkland. Egyszeri lehetőség, hogy beleszóljunk, ki legyen a francia igazgatóságban, szóval maga most villámsebesen megy a helyére, és amikor szükségünk van a piszlicsáré okfejtéseire, szólunk. Induljon.

– Megyek is.

Megkerülte a nőt.

– Kirkland, ha kimegy azon az ajtón, vissza se jöjjön!

Nem nézett vissza, csak intett, ahogy kiment. Az intésből lendítés lett, ahogy kiszúrt egy üres taxit. Pár pillanaton belül meg is állt előtte a járgány. Nyitotta az ajtót, és miközben szállt be, már mondta is a kórház címét.

A hátsó ülésen rászakadt minden. A világ már nem volt se túl gyors, se túl lassú. Minden visszazökkent, Arthur pedig ott ült, a biztos tehetetlenség tudatában. Mi mindent tud tenni azon kívül, hogy odamegy és aggódik? Alfred kórházban van, orvosok között, biztos kezekben. Ő csak ott tud ülni, zaklatni a nővérkéket és ennyi.

Plusz most rúgatta ki magát.

Eddig is könnyektől maszatos arcát most újak lepték el. A taxis valószínűleg belenézett a belső visszapillantóba és látta a képét, mert beletaposott a gázba és vadul dudálva folytatta az utat.

Nincs borzasztóbb érzés a teljes tehetetlenségnél. A tudatnál, hogy van valakink, aki szenved és nem tudunk segíteni rajta.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott az a baljós érzés, ami hatalmába kerítette a tárgyalóban. Az a fojtogató bizonyosság, az enyhe nyomás az elméje hátuljában, ami olyan volt, mint egy idegesítő légy, nem tudta félresöpörni a tudatot, hogy baj van. Ez vajon egy szülői dolog lesz?

Lévén, hogy a saját szülei már évek óta nem éltek, egyetlen valaki maradt, akit megkérdezhetett a dologról.

Nem mintha kérdezni akart volna. Mire konkrétan végiggondolta, hogy mit tesz, a kijelzőn már ott pihent Francis internetről lopott száma, a telefon pedig halkan játszotta a fülébe a tárcsahangot.

Francisnek tudni kell a dologról. Alfred félig az ő fia is, és mi van akkor, ha ő is tudta, hogy baj lesz? Szólnia kell neki, hogy igen baj van, Alfredet… Alfredet elütötte egy autó…

Bársonypuha, mély hang dorombolt francia szavakat a fülébe:

– _Itt Francis Bonnefoy, tessék._

Leblokkolt.

– _Halló._

Nagy levegőt vett, hogy mondjon valamit, akármit, megszólaljon, de képtelen volt bármit kierőszakolni magából. Minden aggodalma, mindene semmivé lett. Azt sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ő maga kicsoda. Két dolog maradt: Alfred, és Francis Arthur egész lényét kitöltő hangja.

– _És akkor én most leteszem._

Hirtelen újra rátört a pánik.

– Ne! Ne, ne, kérlek, ne tedd le, csak… Francis, kérlek.

Sistergő csend.

– Francis, kérlek ne tedd le. Szükségem van rád. Kérlek. – Ő maga is érzékelte a saját hangjában a rémülettel teli felhangot.

– _Arthur?_

Oh, tényleg. Ez a neve.

– Én… Én vagyok.

– _Hogy s mint?_ – Francis hangja gúnyosan csengett. – _Csak nem kedved támadt cseverészni egy kicsit? Esetleg új módszert találtál a szarkazmus kifejezésére és tesztelni akarod?_

Alapvetően ki volt bukva, és erre Francis képes volt eszébe juttatni az összes sértést, amit valaha régi szeretője fejéhez vágott. Nem felejtett el egyet sem, mindig ott köröztek a feje körül, figyelték őt az álom mezsgyéiről, és azok űzték ki a karosszékbe hajnalonként, mikor nem bírta elviselni maga mellett az üres ágy látványát.

Elsírta magát.

– Ne, Francis, kérlek, ezt ne most, én annyira sajnálom, ne haragudj rám kérlek, csak ne most!

– _Arthur, te sírsz?_

– És ha igen? – üvöltötte a telefonba. – Itt ülök egy… egy… – Nem jutott eszébe a megfelelő szó franciául, hát angolul folytatta: – Itt ülök egy kurva taxiban, nyomorultan, de neked muszáj rúgnod belém még egyet, ugye? Édes istenem…

– _Arthur?_

– A… Alfred… – Elszorult a torka, a szemét újra ellepték a könnyek.

Francis aggodalommal teli kérdése nem váratott magára sokat:

– _Alfred? Mi történt Alfreddel? Arthur? Arthur, mi van a fiammal?!_

– Ne-nem tudom, most megyek hozzá a kórházba. – Megtörten zokogott. – Nem voltam vele, dolgozni voltam, a tanárnő szólt, hogy el… elütötte egy autó. Elütötte egy autó az én kicsikémet. Jaj istenem, Francis, mit csináljak?

– _Tarts ki, Arthur. Kórházban van, azt mondod?_

– Igen.

– _Ott orvosok is akadnak, nincs miért aggódni._ – Ideges nevetést hallatott. – _Gondját viselik._

– Tu-tudom, de annyira aggódom, és…

Nem tudta folytatni.

Az elmúlt nyolc év minden bűntudata rázuhant az egyébként is szar helyzetre. És akármilyen szarul volt, ki akarta bökni, hogy nagyon sajnálja, amiért nyolc évig várt ezzel a telefonhívással és még jobban sajnálja, hogy csak arra képes, hogy bőgjön, mint egy kislány.

A taxi fékezett. Arthur kártyával fizetett. Kapott egy zsebkendőt is. Kedves taxis volt.

Francis hirtelen beszélni kezdett hozzá. Arthur nem értette, amit mond, gyorsan mondta, ráadásul franciául, ő pedig azon az elmúlt években csak a jogi szaknyelvet olvasta, ritkábban írta. Egyetlen egyszer szólalt meg franciául, mikor Matthieu-vel próbált beszélni.

Arra jó volt, hogy kicsit összekaparja magát, megtörölje a szemét és kifújja az orrát és betámolyogjon a recepcióra megkérdezni, hol van az ő napsugara.

– Bevitték egy műtőbe – nyöszörögte Francisnek. – Műtik. Műtik az én kis szentem, mi történhetett vele, hogy most műtik? Csak nagyon sürgős esetben műtenek meg valakit azonnal, nem, Francis? Mi van Alfreddel?

– _Orvosok műtik?_

– Hát… biztos, másnak nem szabad.

– _Bízol az angol orvosokban?_

– Sze… Szerintem igen. Igen.

– _Na látod._

Francis biztatta. Sokat, órákon keresztül. Mesélt neki, milyen az egyetemen tanítani, hogyan fogtak lepkét Matthieu-vel a múlt héten, sőt, beszélhetett Mattie-vel is egy kicsit. Neki is elmesélte, hogy Alfredet éppen műtik, és ő ott ül kinn a váróban, nénik között, és nem tud semmit. Azt se tudja, merre kéne keresnie a fiát. Csak lesi a várón áthaladó népeket és aggódik, és szíven üti minden hangos nevetés, vagy gyerek látványa.

Francis nem sokáig hagyta Mattie-vel kibontakozni, csakhamar visszavette a telefont. Folytatták a cseverészést. Az aggódás alábbhagyott, már nem tettekre sarkallta, hanem fáradt zsibbadtságot ültetett a tagjaiba.

– _És, veled mi a helyzet? Azon túl, hogy most a hírekre vársz és betegre aggódod magad._

– Most rúgtak ki a munkahelyemről.

– _Mi?_

– A főnököm egy fehérorosz sárkány, és… egy fehérorosz sárkány _volt_. Éppen egy fontos megbeszélés volt a cégnél, és… Mindegy. A főnököm azt mondta, hogy ha eljövök, akkor vissza se menjek. Én meg eljöttem.

– _Eljöttél egy fontos tárgyalásról?_

– A fiunkról van szó, Francis, persze, hogy eljöttem!

– _De miért?_

– Mit miért? – Nem értette a kérdést. – Szarok a vállalatra, ezer meg egy új fiókot nyithatnak, hol érdekel az engem? Csak egy Alfred van ebben az univerzumban, és az én keresztem vigyázni rá és… és én még erre se vagyok képes. – Megint kezdett elkámpicsorodni. – Veled se tudtam együtt élni, hogy lennék képes embert faragni ebből a kölyökből?

– _Szóval szerinted velem könnyebb, mint Alfreddel?_

– Te beszélsz. Veled tudom, hányadán állok. Miattad nem kell aggódnom, hogy valamit rosszul csinálok, ami miatt te felnőve tömeggyilkos pszichopata leszel.

Francis felnevetett a vonal túlvégén.

– _Túlkomplikálod, drága. Nem hiszem, hogy Alfred tömeggyilkos pszichopata lehetne melletted. Szerintem remek ember lesz belőle. Lehet, hogy néha ok nélkül nekiáll majd duzzogni dolgokon, és soha nem fogja bevallani, hogy valaki másnak van igaza… erős a gyanúm, hogy olyan lesz mint te._

– De én nem akarom, hogy olyan legyen, mint én – motyogta letörten.

– _Miért? Baj, ha olyan lenne, mint te?_

– Akkor ugyanolyan balfék lenne, mint én. Ugyanúgy nem tudná gatyába rázni az életét, mint én, ugyanúgy képtelen lenne szembenézni a problémákkal, mint én. Ugyanúgy nem tudna bocsánatot kérni, mint én.

– _Úgy emlékszem, az elmúlt két és fél órában azért is bocsánatot kértél tőlem, hogy életben vagy._

– Helyesen tettem. Ettől függetlenül nem tudom jóvá tenni azt, amit veled csináltam. Nem tudom eltörölni.

– _Nem is kell._

– Mondd azt, hogy nem fáj, és akkor nem kell.

– _Arthur, ha nem fájna, tanulnál belőle? Dehogy. Ha nem fájna a hiba, akkor ugyanúgy elkövetnénk mindegyiket újra és újra, anélkül, hogy figyelemmel lennénk a következményekre._

Szépen hangzó ki monológ volt. Valahol megnyugtató. Viszont mind a ketten kerülték a kényes témákat, mint macska a forró kását.

De Arthur éppen mazochista hangulatában volt, szóval két kézzel tenyerelt bele.

– Ha el tudnám törölni, még mindig együtt lennénk.

Csend.

– Ha el tudnám törölni a hibákat, akkor az elmúlt nyolc évben nem egyedül neveltük volna a fiainkat, nem kellett volna egyedül ébrednem reggelente, és lett volna valaki, aki megnyugtat, valahányszor Alfred beteg volt. Ha tehetném, eltörölném az összes sértést, amit valaha mondtam neked.

– _Akkor a beszélgetéseink felét törölnöd kéne. Ne edd ezen magad, drága. A múlt jó úgy, ahogy van._

– De fáj.

– Akkor kénytelenek leszünk leülni és megbeszélni, hogyan tudjuk kevésbé fájdalmassá tenni.

Arthur megremegett. A dorombolást nem torzította a telefon.

Felnézett.

Felé tartott, hosszú szőke haja laza copfba fogva, pamacsszakálla körül frissen volt borotválva és rajta is meglátszódtak az elmúlt évek, noha még mindig olyan könnyedén lépdelt, mint húsz éves korában. Éppen a farzsebébe csúsztatta a telefonját. Másik kezében Matthieu picike kezét szorongatta.

Mosolygott. Arthurra mosolygott.

Ő pedig megtehette volna, hogy feláll és elmegy, mint hónapokkal ezelőtt abban a párizsi kávézóban. Megtehette volna, hogy hátat fordít, és végleg lezárja az életüknek ezt a szakaszát, de eszébe se jutott ez a lehetőség.

Két és fél óra. Két és fél órát beszéltek telefonon. Francis két és fél óra alatt ideért hozzá, pedig nem is kérte, csak felhívta, hogy szüksége van a segítségére. Francis segített neki és jött, pedig olyan sokat bántotta.

Nem tudott sírni. Aznapra már elsírta a könnyeit. Csak fáradt-megkönnyebbült mosollyal felemelkedett, és hagyta, hogy az erős karok átfogják, a régi-új ismerős illat betöltse az orrát, vigyázó kezek simogassák a haját és a hátát. Reszketegen visszaölelte, esetlenül, mintha már nem is tudná, hogyan kell.

Alfredet megölelni megnyugvás. Egy szünet az élet rohanásában, a megbizonyosodás, hogy élete napja kering.

Francist megölelni az otthon érzése, a Föld a lába alatt, és hogyan keringhetne a nap körül, ha nincs földje, amin álljon?

Ő érezte a leginkább elcseszettnek ezt a hasonlatot. Leginkább azért, mert ebben nem volt helye drága kicsi Matthieu-nek, pedig Francisnek Matthieu nyilván ugyanolyan szeme fénye, mint neki Alfred.

De mindegy. Kell neki Francis és kész. Küzdeni fog érte, akkor is, ha ebben a harcban a legnagyobb ellenfele éppen önmaga lesz.

"¬.¬

 _Mattie tudta, hogy aggódnia kéne. Alfie valahol a kórházban volt, és nem volt nehéz elképzelnie, ahogy fehér köpenyes orvosok a tesója fölé hajolnak szikével a kezükben. Papa viszont végig azt magyarázta ide úton Apunak, hogy Alfred biztos kezekben van az orvosok között._

 _Aggódnia kéne, de nem tud. Papa azt mondta, hogy ne aggódjon._

 _És Apu most Papát öleli, és olyan dolgokat mondanak egymásnak, amiket Mattie nem ért, mert ennyire jól nem beszél angolul, meg nagyon halkan beszélnek, de Mattie így is elpirul. Akkor is elpirult, amikor egy pár csókolózik a tévében. Apu és Papa nem csókolózik, de nagyon szorosan átölelik egymást, és Mattie úgy látja, hogy jobban szeretik egymást, mint sok pár a tévében._

 _És Mattie-nek emiatt dagad a boldogság a mellében. Alig várja, hogy elmesélhesse Alfie-nak._


	5. Ötödik felvonás: Francis

**Ötödik felvonás**  
 **Francis**

Francis szíve eleinte a torkában dobogott. Idegesség és aggodalom öntötte el, és annak ellenére, hogy neki kellett lelket öntenie Arthurba, ő maga is majd felrobbant a feszültségtől.

Pár tömör mondatban közölte szegény, értetlen Mattie-vel, hogy mi a helyzet. Kiküldte a kocsihoz, és amíg felszaladt az emeletre – mert minek lift, ugyan… – bedugta fülhallgatóját a telefonjába, a mikrofont az inge gallérjára erősítette és voilá, két szabad keze volt.

Hálát adott az égnek, hogy a konferencia utolsó napja volt, és reggel vette a fáradtságot, hogy összerámolja a holmiját. Ha nem két útra kész gurulós bőrönd várja, mikor felrohant a kocsikulcsért, akkor otthagyott volna csapot-papot. De nem így történt, így pár pillanatnyi toporgás után kulccsal a zsebében, két bőrönddel a hóna alatt igyekezett kifelé a szállóból.

Nem csak az exe, de saját maga megnyugtatására is beszélt. Egyetlen egyszer adta át Matthieu-nek a telefont, mikor elment jegyet venni a Csalagútnál. Nem jellemző rá az idegesség, de a jegyárust majdnem felrúgta. Ki volt írva EKKKORA betűkkel, hogy a vonat mindjárt indul, de rittig retek lassan adta ki azt a nyüves fecnit. Utána még be is kellett állnia az autójával a vonatba. Csak ezután kérte vissza a fülest a fiától, hogy folytassák eszmecseréjüket az apró-cseprő dolgokról.

Mire a vonat fél óra múlva megállt az Egyesült Királyságban, Arthur hangja már nem ideges, hanem határozottan letargikus volt. Francis hangulata ezzel együtt nem a kapkodó, hanem a felszín alatt lappangó idegességgé szelídült. Ez leginkább a többi sofőrnek szánt integetésében tört elő, meg a hátsó gondolatai között futó, egyre hosszabb esszében, amiben a hülye balkezes közlekedést szidalmazta.

Viharos útnak indulása okául bárkinek Alfredet adta volna meg. Elvégre a kisfia ő is, nem csak Matthieu. Igaz, hogy alig ismeri, de kit érdekel. Vannak a szeretetnek olyan fajtái, amiket jobb nem firtatni, csak hagyni, hogy kibontakozzanak.

Leparkolt. Kézifék, üres, slusszkulcs. Kiszállt, hátul Tithieu is igyekezett kikászálódni. Éppen zárta be a kocsit, mikor Arthur olyat mondott, amitől megállt a kulcs a kezében.

– _Éppen egy fontos megbeszélés volt a cégnél, és… Mindegy. A főnököm azt mondta, hogy ha eljövök, akkor vissza se menjek. Én meg eljöttem._

Hitetlenkedve visszakérdezett:

– És eljöttél egy fontos tárgyalásról?

– _A fiunkról van szó, Francis, persze, hogy eljöttem!_

A tetőre támaszkodott és hitetlenkedett. Arthur ellene mondott a szent munkahelynek? Lehet, hogy nem a kocsiból kiszállva kellett volna megkérdeznie tőle, hogy mi a helyzet, ülve sokkal kényelmesebb hitetlenkedni.

– De miért?

– _Mit miért? Szarok a vállalatra, ezer meg egy új fiókot nyithatnak, hol érdekel az engem? Csak egy Alfred van ebben az univerzumban, és az én keresztem vigyázni rá és… és én még erre se vagyok képes. Veled se tudtam együtt élni, hogy lennék képes embert faragni ebből a kölyökből?_

Egyre sírósabb a hangja. Francis szíve talán ettől sajdult meg, talán attól, hogy Arthur felhozta a réges-régi szakítást.

– Szóval szerinted velem könnyebb, mint Alfreddel?

– _Te beszélsz. Veled tudom, hányadán állok. Miattad nem kell aggódnom, hogy valamit rosszul csinálok, ami miatt te felnőve tömeggyilkos pszichopata leszel._

Felnevetett. Ez az ő Arthurja: mindenen aggódik, de ha bárki kérdezi, letagadja.

– Túlkomplikálod, drága. Nem hiszem, hogy Alfred tömeggyilkos pszichopata lehetne melletted. Szerintem remek ember lesz belőle. Lehet, hogy néha ok nélkül nekiáll majd duzzogni dolgokon, és soha nem fogja bevallani, hogy valaki másnak van igaza… erős a gyanúm, hogy olyan lesz mint te.

– _De én nem akarom, hogy olyan legyen, mint én._ – Alig hallotta, amit mondott, olyan halk volt.

– Miért? Baj, ha olyan lenne, mint te?

– _Akkor ugyanolyan balfék lenne, mint én. Ugyanúgy nem tudná gatyába rázni az életét, mint én, ugyanúgy képtelen lenne szembenézni a problémákkal, mint én. Ugyanúgy nem tudna bocsánatot kérni, mint én._

Francis bensője megmelegedett. Már két könyökkel támaszkodott a kocsi tetején, kényelmesen álldogált. Tithieu elunta az ácsorgást és felült a csomagtartóra.

– Úgy emlékszem, az elmúlt két és fél órában azért is bocsánatot kértél tőlem, hogy életben vagy.

– _Helyesen tettem. Ettől függetlenül nem tudom jóvá tenni azt, amit veled csináltam. Nem tudom eltörölni._

– Nem is kell.

– _Mondd azt, hogy nem fáj, és akkor nem kell._

Horkantással vegyes szemforgatás volt a következő programpont, majd magyarázni kezdte, ahogy a diákjainak filozófián:

– Arthur, ha nem fájna, tanulnál belőle? Dehogy. Ha nem fájna a hiba, akkor ugyanúgy elkövetnénk mindegyiket újra és újra, anélkül, hogy figyelemmel lennénk a következményekre.

Hallotta, ahogy Arthur levegőt vesz a vonal túlvégén. Megakadt, de másodszori nekifutásra ki tudta bökni:

– _Ha el tudnám törölni, még mindig együtt lennénk._

Kellett neki egy rövid átfutási idő, hogy leessen, mit értett ezalatt. Akkor ellökte magát a kocsitól, megragadta Matthieu kezét, és végre eszébe jutott, hogy amúgy csak pár méterre van a kórháztól, egy rövid sétára a másik fiától, és attól, akinek a hangja itt duruzsol a fülében, éppen olyasmiket mondva, amitől neki minden szőrszála borzongva tangót táncol a hátán.

Gyorsan sétált, közben teljes figyelmét az akadozó vallomásra fordította.

– _Ha el tudnám törölni a hibákat, akkor az elmúlt nyolc évben nem egyedül neveltük volna a fiainkat, nem kellett volna egyedül ébrednem reggelente, és lett volna valaki, aki megnyugtat, valahányszor Alfred beteg volt. Ha tehetném, eltörölném az összes sértést, amit valaha mondtam neked._

Ezt valahogy nem tudta elképzelni. Neki kettejük közös élete valahol ott kezdődött, hogy ha hazaesik az egyetemről egy tanszéki est után, akkor Arthur éppen a konyhában sertepertél, esetleg teát főz, mert több éves kemény küzdelem és két garnitúra leamortizált konyhabútor után megbeszélték, hogy Arthur távol marad az ételkészítés minden fajtájától. Ő lerúgja a cipőjét az előszobában, elegánsan elhajítja a nyakkendőjét és kiterül a kanapén, Arthur meg rászól: „Ha megint keresztülesek a cipődön hajnalban, akkor ne csodálkozz, hogy félig kopaszon fogsz ébredni, béka."

– Akkor a beszélgetéseink felét törölnöd kéne. Ne edd ezen magad, drága. A múlt jó úgy, ahogy van.

Benn volt a kórházban. Vele szemben a recepció, tőle jobbra-balra modern kinézetű, de a rendszeres használattól már megkopott fotelek és fehér műanyagszékek. Az ott ücsörgő népek beszélgettek, olvastak, vagy csak lélegeztek, a kórházi hangosbemondóból halk, megnyugtató zene szólt, így volt egy általános alapzaj.

Francis nem foglalkozott velük. Ő Arthurt kereste. Matthieu találta meg, megrángatta a karját, és a bal oldali sarokba mutatott.

Arthur egyedül üldögélt a sarokban, jó két méteres körzetében nem volt senki. Egy fehér műanyagszéket szúrt ki magának, és csak azért nem látszódott a plafonig érő ablakból, mert egy barom nagy pálmalevelű gaz volt közte és az üveg között. Francis nem látta az arcát, mert a férfi előredőlve, a könyökére támaszkodva ült. Egyik kezével a hajába túrt, a másikkal a füléhez szorította a telefont. A háta meggörnyedt, és árasztotta magából a kétségbeesést.

Gondolkodás nélkül megindult felé. Mire Arthur megint megszólalt, már nem kellett a telefon, hogy válaszolni tudjon.

– _De fáj._

– Akkor kénytelenek leszünk leülni és megbeszélni, hogyan tudjuk kevésbé fájdalmassá tenni.

Arthur megrezzent. Lassan felnézett. A pillantásuk találkozott, a smaragdzöld szemek az övébe mélyedtek, kitágultak a meglepetéstől. Arthur sápadt arcán fáradt-megkönnyebbült mosoly terült szét és felállt. Enyhén széttárta és felemelte a karjait, a testtartásával üzenve, hogy mit akar. Francis boldogan megadta neki.

Arthur mindig is vékony volt, kiálló, szúrós csontok és egy kevés hús, de Francis most mintha egy csontvázat ölelt volna. Az öltönyön keresztül is meg tudta volna számolni a csigolyáit, medencecsontja is érezhető volt, ahogy hozzásimult, sőt, az arca, az álla…

Ha kiviszi, elfújja az első fuvallat.

Még erősebben szorította magához, hogy ez ne történhessen meg. Arthur bizonytalanul, tapogatózva ölelte vissza, mintha azt próbálná felmérni, mennyit változott azóta, mióta legutóbb a karjai között volt. Francis egyik keze végigsiklott a hátán, a másikkal a borzas, szőke tincsek közé túrt, és hallotta Arthur reszkető sóhaját, érezte a borzongását, majd ő maga is megremegett, mikor Arthur lélegzete megcsiklandozta a fülét:

– Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy.

– Amikor csak kellek, drága.

– Mindig, Francis.

Úgy bújt hozzá, mintha nem is ember, hanem macska lenne, pedig ő vádolta rendszeresen a franciát macskás mozdulatokkal.

Igazából nem számított. A világon semmi nem számított, csak az, hogy itt állnak, összesimulva. Francis végre hazatalált. Nem számított, hogy Matthieu fülig pirulva áll mellettük és elbámul valahova a messzeségbe, vagy hogy éppen egy kórház várótermében vannak…

– Te jó ég, Arthur, mi van Alfreddel?

Arthur eleresztette és zavartan megdörgölte a karját. Francis érezte, hogy hasonló képet vág. Őt is bántotta tény, hogy merészelt boldognak lenni, miközben a fiuk valahol szenved.

– A recepciós azt mondta, hogy szól, ha bármi változás van. Háromszor kérdeztem, ebből kétszer még benn volt a műtőben, a harmadiknál már csak annyit mondott, hogy üljek le, vagy kihajít.

– Akkor – tárta szét a karjait Francis megadóan és lecsüccsent –, itt a remek lehetőség, hogy tovább várjunk.

Arra a helyre ült, ami Arthur eddigi támaszpontja mellett volt. Ami a sor szélén volt. Arthur topogott, és elég kényelmetlenül ült le mellé. Megrezzent, ahogy Francis megérintette.

– Arthur.

Nagy sóhajjal felnézett, elnézett Francis mellett, aztán felháborodva vissza rá:

– Rángattad magaddal Matthieu-t?!

Upsz, meg is feledkezett szegény gyerekről.

Tithieu ott állt tőle karnyújtásnyira, az arcát a medvéjébe fúrta. Szégyenlősen elfogadta Arthur feléje nyújtott kezét, és hagyta magát az angolhoz húzni. Arthur arcán feszült koncentráció tükröződött, aztán ismét megpróbálkozott azzal, amit ő franciának gondolt.

– Áthurcolt a fél világon?

Matthieu felderült. Francis elgondolkodott rajta, hogy majd kioktatja, nem szabad nevetni mások akcentusán, akkor se, ha tényleg röhejes. Elvetette az ötletet, mikor eszébe jutott, hányszor kapott röhögőgörcsöt szerencsétlen Ludwig megszólalásaikor.

– Papával konferencián voltunk – mondta. – Annyira nem volt szörnyű az út. A konferencia az volt.

– Na de kincsem – így Francis.

Arthur kuncogott.

– Neked nem iskolában lenne a helyed?

– Három napos konferenciasorozat, addig mit csináltam volna vele, akasszam fel otthon a fogasra? – érdeklődött Francis.

– Nem tudom, de érdekelne a tény, hogy miért döntöttél szegénykém szakmai cuccra hurcolása mellett.

– Mert Alfredet nem viszed el a vállalati karácsonyi bulira?

– Isten őrizz, dehogy! – Arthur lelki szemei előtt szörnyűséges képek futhattak le, legalábbis az elborzadt arckifejezése erre engedett következtetni. – Le is bontaná az egész házat.

– Na, miket feltételezel te arról a gyerekről.

– Nem feltételezek semmit, csak tudom, hogy milyen. Két percnél nem ül tovább a fenekén. Az évnyitó külön élmény, elhiheted. Múltkor a tanárnő megdicsérte, hogy képes volt az egyik órán csak egyszer felkelni a helyéről.

Matthieu összevont szemöldökkel Francisra nézett. Ő elgondolkodva visszanézett rá.

– Kicsikém, emlékszel még arra, mikor megsértődtem, mert nem akartál velem kirándulni jönni?

Matthieu bólintott.

– Ünnepélyesen visszavonom, a tesód elég hiperaktívnak hangzik… Hogy kötöd le?

– Délutáni edzésekkel. Foci, karate, ilyesmi. Kedden van szabad délutánja, akkor le se lehet lőni este tízig.

– Tithieu nyolckor általában már alszik.

– Szerinted miért kaptam frászt, mikor nálam volt? – nevetett fel Arthur. – Elküldtem fürödni és elment fürödni, gyorsan végzett, ennek ellenére tisztán került elő, nem szólt vissza, mikor aludni küldtem, hogy a sétáról ne is beszéljünk.

– Nem is mondtad, hogy voltatok sétálni.

Matthieu fülig pirult és félrenézett.

– Hagyjuk.

– Ne haragudj.

Arthur először Mattie vállát, majd az arcát simogatta meg. Nyilván nem akart tolakodó lenni, de Francis legnagyobb meglepetésére a zárkózott, csendes, láthatatlanságba menekülő kisfiú előrelépett, és Apu mellkasának döntötte a homlokát. Arthur elképedt, de habozás nélkül, boldogan átölelte.

– Most már jól lesztek? – kérdezte Tithieu.

Arthurral egymásra pillantottak. Matthieu a tízévesek őszinte szókimondásával folytatta:

– Papa nem volt jól. – Felnézett Arthurra. – És Alfred azt írta a leveleiben, hogy te se vagy jól.

– Hah, már miért ne lennék jól, honnan szedte…

– Azt írta, hogy nem mosolyogsz. – Matthieu nagyon komolyan nézett. – És hogy nagyon szomorú vagy. Papa is nagyon szomorú.

Francis zavartan köhécselni kezdett.

– Kincsem, nem hiszem, hogy ez a legjobb alkalom arra, hogy ezt megbeszéljük…

Ekkor érzékelte, hogy Arthur milyen elképedten bámulja őt. Azt is érezte, hogy a füle hegyéig elvörösödik, pedig neki igazán nem szokása az ilyesmi.

Arthur csodálkozásából egy megértő, meghatott mosoly lett. Ölébe kapta Matthieu-t és csókot nyomott a homlokára.

– Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha erről otthon beszélgetnénk, hm? Csinálok majd egy finom teát, leülünk mind a négyen az asztal közé, vagy éppen a kanapéra és jó alaposan megrágcsáljuk ezt a témát. Rendben, Mattie?

– Ne hívd Mattie-nek, az olyan közönséges.

– A Tithieu pedig szükségtelenül túlbonyolított. Egyáltalán, honnan jött, hogy Matthieu-nek nevezd el szegénykémet, a Matthew miért nem volt jó?

– Alfred középső neve Fitzgerald, és te beszélsz nekem fura nevekről?

Arthur már készült valami visszavágásra, de a várót addig betöltő halk zene hangos recsegéssel elhallgatott, és unott hang kezdte darálni a neveket és a helyeket, ahova várják őket. És valahol a lista vége felé…

– Mr Kirklandet várják a tizenhetes betegszobában.

Arthur csókot nyomott Tithieu homlokára, letessékelte az öléből, és sietős léptekkel ment a recepcióra, valószínűleg megkérdezni, hol a fészkes fenében van a tizenhetes betegszoba.

– Papa? – szegezte rá Matthieu bús-lila szemeit. – Velünk mi lesz?

– Mi most várunk.

– Mi nem mehetünk be Alfredhoz?

– Valószínűleg nem, kincsem. Alfredot most műtötték, ilyenkor csak egy látogatót engednek be, és annak is családtagnak kell lenni.

– De te a papája vagy, én meg a testvére.

– Ez így van, kincsem, de itt nem a valóságot nézik, hanem a papírokat, és a papírok szerint nekünk semmi közünk sincs egymáshoz.

– Oh.

Matthieu egészen magába roskadt. Megölelte Kumát, és felkéredzkedett Francis ölébe, mintha nem tíz, hanem ötéves lenne.

Egyszerre ott állt előttük Arthur, teljesen felvillanyozva.

– Nektek aztán integethet az ember, gyertek már, bemehetünk mind!

Francis már pattant is, Tithieu is lelkes volt. Ettől függetlenül Francis kénytelen volt karba kapni a gyereket, mert egyébként nem tudták volna tartani a lépést Arthurral, aki jóformán repült a kórház folyosóin. A kórterem előtt fújtatva tette le a őt a földre és úgy döntött, hogy Tithieu legközelebb fut, vagy ő kezd el kondizni.

A tizenhetes betegszoba négyágyas helyiség volt, és függönyökkel el lehetett szeparálni az ágyakat. Ezek a függönyök molt el voltak húzva, mert három ágy üresen, bevetetlenül ásított. A negyedik mellett egy orvos éppen pattogva diktálta a nővérkéknek, hogy Alfred miből, mit, milyen időközönként kapjon.

És pont ott álltak az útban, így nem láttak semmit a gyerekből, csak azt, hogy valami kötél lóg le az ágy fölött a plafonról…

Arthur, noha egyébként se volt túl sok színe, most egyenesen falfehérré sápadt. Az orvos megszólítására ügyet sem vetve botladozott oda a fiuk mellé.

– Mr Kirkland? – próbálkozott a doki még egyszer.

Francisnek volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy válaszoljon helyette.

– Hagyja, kérem, egy kicsit sokkot kapott. Átadom neki, amit mondani akar.

A doki felé fordult. Pillantása Matthew-ra rebbent, aztán csípőből fordult Alfred felé. Rövid szemlélődés után úgy döntött, hogy megfelel neki Francis is.

– Khm. Önben kit tisztelhetek?

Kezet nyújtott.

– Francis Bonnefoy. Egyéb helyzetben mondanám, hogy örvendek a szerencsének.

– Zwingli.

Oldalra lépett, mintegy engedélyt adva Francisnek és Matthieu-nek, hogy megnézzék Alfredet.

Hát.

Alfred jobb lába combközéptől kezdve műanyag rögzítősínben volt, a jobb karja válltól lefelé ugyancsak. Az arcán vöröslöttek a betadinnal lekent horzsolások. Még aludt, elnyílt szájjal vette a levegőt.

A haja lenőtt, mióta Francis látta. Az a kiugró tincs még hangsúlyosabb lett, mint volt.

– Jobbról érte az ütés – kezdte elemezni a helyzetet Dr. Zwingli. – Agyrázkódást kapott, egyéb belső sérülésnek nincs nyoma. A karja könyök felett tört, valószínűleg a földet éréskor. Az csak egyszerű zöldgallytörés, gyorsan rendbe fog jönni. Gond a lábával lesz, ami az elsődleges ütközőpont volt. Az nem csak nyíltan, de szilánkosan törött, így fokozottan figyelni kell majd, hogy ne terhelje, nem mozgassa, ne… – hosszan folytatta a felsorolást, mindegyik ne-vel kezdődött – és javasolt a magas kalciumtartalmú ételek fogyasztása. Azért túlzásba nem kell esni.

Francis a monológ végére kezdett Arthuréhoz hasonló arcszínt ölteni. A dokinak leeshetett, hogy mennyire ráhozta a frászt, mert megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal – Ludwig rokona lehet az ürge, mert neki se ment – és hozzátette:

– Ne aggódjon, Alfred jól táplált, erős csontú srác, hamar rendbe fog jönni. Két napig szeretnénk bent tartani megfigyelésen, ha nem adódik semmi komplikáció, otthon lábadozhat.

Azzal, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, sarkon fordult és ment kifele. Az egyik nővérke a sarkában, a másik azonban ott maradt velük. Alacsony, madárcsontú nő volt, hatalmas, zöld szemekkel. Biztatóan Francisre mosolygott.

– Tényleg ne aggódjon, uram. Alfredra külön figyelmet fordítunk.

– Ugyan, kisasszony, biztos van még egy kupac betegük…

A nő szinte ragyogott.

– Bizony, van. Viszont hőst ritkán ápolunk.

– Parancsol?

– Nem is tudja? Alfred félrelökött két kislányt az autó elől. – Megsimogatta Alfred szöszke buksiját. Ő nem mozdult, Arthur azonban megrezzent. Az ápolónő felé kapta a fejét, majd miután ártalmatlannak ítélte, visszasüllyedt a letargikus lebegésébe. – Csak azért úszta meg ennyire… hát, az esethez képest könnyű sérülésekkel, mert tényleg jó húsban van. Erős kis fickó.

A következő mosolya Matthieu-ra sugárzott.

– Neked se kell aggódni, fiatalúr, hamarosan újra fogócskázhattok a testvéreddel.

Tithieu félősen Francis lábához simult.

– Jólvan, no – dünnyögte neki.

Az ápolónő megkerülte az ágyat. A keze puhán Arthur vállára simult. Ő csak hosszan felsóhajtott és megszorította Alfred kezét. Könyörögve nézett fel a nőre.

– Itt maradhatok vele?

– Amíg nem kerülnek más betegek a szobába, mindenképp.

– Kérem. Ő… Alfred fél, ha egyedül van idegen helyen.

Francis szemöldöke felszaladt. Továbbra is elítélte a srácok februári akcióját, de már kisebbfajta tiszteletet ébresztettek benne. Matthieu, aki nem mer idegenekhez beszélni, és ezek szerint Alfred, aki utál egyedül lenni… mégis helyet cseréltek, mert találkozni akartak velük.

A hüvelykujjával megsimogatta Matthieu csuklóját. Fia a karjának döntötte a fejét.

– Mikor fog felébredni? – kérdezte Arthur.

– Hamarosan.

A kórházban töltött napok nem voltak túl izgalmasak. Napközben ott ültek Alfred mellett, aki még mindig bágyadt volt az agyrázkódás miatt. Időnként rémülten a karjához kapott, vagy megpróbált felülni, de Arthur érintésére, hangjára mindig megnyugodott.

Francis és Matthieu egy hotelben szálltak meg. Francis hálát adott a kezdődő vizsgaidőszakért, és elküldte a titkárnak a vizsgaidőpontjait, hogy hirdesse meg. Lélekben megerősítette magát, hogy mind ő, mind kedves megboldogult édesanyja sokat fog csuklani az elkövetkezendő időszakban.

Matthieu-vel nagyobb gond volt. Röpke másfél órájába és temérdek telefonhívásba került, hogy Matthieu-t engedjék el „bizonytalan időre". Nem akarta egyedül hazaküldeni a fiát. Valószínűleg ellenne Feliéknél, de nem volt hozzá szíve. Azután nem, hogy Alfred megismerte mindkettejüket.

Angliába érkezésük másnapján bementek a kórházba, jelentkeztek a recepción és a tegnapinál jóval kényelmesebb tempóban Alfred szobájához ballagtak. Arthur a tegnapi ruhájában a műanyagszéken gunnyasztott, félig aludt, és a szeme alatti karikákról azt is hihette volna az ember, hogy beleszaladt néhány jól irányzott ütésbe. Francis szólítására nemcsak ő, de Alfred is felébredt.

A fiú rémülten kiáltott fel, amivel ráhozta a frászt Matthieu-re, meg kedves papájára is. Arthur lenyomott rugóként pattant fel és összecsókolta az arca ép felét.

– Shh, semmi baj, napsugaram, itt vagyok.

Alfred visszahanyatlott, motyogott valamit és pillanatokon belül hangosan horkolt.

– Arthur. – Francis megsimogatta a férfi felkarját. – Arthur, itt maradunk vele. Menj haza, öltözz át, egyél valamit.

Arthur habozott. Látta az arcán. Nyitotta a száját, gondolkodott, végül csak lehorgasztott fejjel bólintott. Puszit adott Matthieu homlokára és köszönés nélkül távozott.

Egy órát barkochbáztak Alfred ágya mellett. Éppen Tithieu gondolt, Francis pedig erősen törte a fejét, hogy mi az, ami

\- kisebb, mint egy veréb

\- sötétbarna

\- egyszer használatos

\- valószínűleg fontos Arthurnek.

(teafilter)

Ott ültek hát, éppen néma csendben, Tithieu kicsit önelégülten. Alfred halk rebegése ezt az idillt döntötte romba.

– Mattie?

Mindketten Alfredre bámultak. Ő kicsit álmosan, kótyagos fejjel bámult rájuk vissza. Úgy tűnt, nincs igazán a helyzet magaslatán.

– Papa?

– Én vagyok, kicsikém. – Mosolygott és megsimogatta Alfred arcát. – Apu is itt lesz mindjárt, csak elzavartam átöltözni.

– Apu jól van?

– Persze, drága.

– Az előbb elég rosszul nézett ki… – motymorogta a gyerek. – Úgy nézett ki a szeme, mint az enyém, amikor karatén arcon vágtak…

– Apukád fáradt. Nagyon aggódik miattad.

– De miért?

– Mert éppen nyakig be vagy kötözve, hülye – közölte egyik drága kicsi fiacskája másik drága kicsi fiacskájával.

– Tithieu, ne beszélj csúnyán. Egyáltalán, honnan tudsz te angolul ilyen szavakat? Ezt tanítják manapság az iskolában?

Tithieu elpirult és rajta volt a motymorgás sora. Alfred bágyadtan mosolygott:

– Nem, én tanítottam neki. Levélben. Ő franciául tanított. Leírni le tudom, de nem tudom kimondani…

– Majd ha kihoznak a kórházból, megtanítom neked – biztosította Matthieu vidoran.

Francis nem tudta, hogy szörnyülködjön, vagy ne. Mikor Arthur visszajött és elmesélte neki ezt a közjátékot, ketten együtt úgy döntöttek, hogy értékelik a gyerekeik erőfeszítéseit az idegennyelvek tanítására és oktatására, de azért ők inkább szörnyülködnének.

Az első napon Alfred tízpercekre volt magánál, egyébként egyfajta lebegésnek nevezhető állapotban létezett, vagy aludt. A második nap délelőtt már csak néha pislogott, jelezve, hogy uh, túlterhelés, a rendszer lekapcsol, délután viszont már harsány hangon hirdette, hogy ő, köszöni szépen mindenki érdeklődését, teljesen jól van, most már szedjék le róla ezeket a hülye műanyag vackokat, menne focizni. Arthur feszültsége Alfred kedélyállapotának változásával oldódott, mi több, Dr. Zwingli vizsgálata alatt Francis mosolygáson érte.

– Elhiszem, hogy már táncolni is tudna, Alfred – mondta az orvos. – Viszont akkor a lába sokáig fájna. Úgy pár évtizedig. Most nem csinál a lábával semmit és olyan lesz, mintha mi sem történt volna. Amilyen ifjú titán, megkockáztatom, hogy a műtét hegei is nyom nélkül eltűnnek, legfeljebb szőr nem fog ott nőni.

Matthieu félhangosan megjegyezte, hogy elég furán néz ki, ha valakinek szőrös a lába, csak egy bizonyos ponton kopasz. Francis visszasuttogta, hogy akkor majd megmutatja neki az övét, csak érjenek vissza a hotelbe. Matthieu tisztelettel visszautasította a felkínált ajánlatot.

– Rendben is vagyunk – állt fel Dr. Zwingli, a nyakába akasztott sztetoszkóp himbálódzott. – Mr Kirkland, szeretném, ha Alfred péntekenként jönne kontrollra. Egyébként ennyi volt, tisztelt uraim, pakolhatnak, és mehetnek haza. Oh, és Alfred műtött lábát ne érje víz. Ez a fajta műanyagrögzítés tartósabb, mint a gipsz, és még fürödni is lehet vele, de a lábán a nyílt seb még egyelőre fertőzésveszélyes. Dolguk nincs vele, csak azt a végtagot ne tegyék vízbe. Köszöntem, aviszontlátásra.

– Érdekes figura – mondta Francis a becsukódó ajtónak.

– Az egyszer biztos – bólogatott Arthur. – No. Melyikünk menjen el kerekesszékre vadászni?

– Én! – csillant fel Alfred szeme.

– Egy frászt, te maradsz ott a seggeden, és örülsz, ha megengedem, hogy beleülj.

– Arthur – borzadt el Francis. – Hogy beszélsz ezzel a gyerekkel?

– Angolul, mint hallod.

A két kölyök csak indokolatlanul vidáman rötyögött.

A következő probléma, amivel szembesültek, Arthur hülyesége volt, hogy előző nap, mikor hazaugrott átöltözni, aztán egynapi váltóruhával visszajött, taxizott. Arthur olyat sóhajtott, hogy az addig vidáman trécselő srácok elhallgattak és félve pislogtak fel rá.

– Elvigyelek? – érdeklődött.

Látványos hatásszünet és egy újabb sóhajtás után Arthur bólintott.

– Köszönöm.

Alfred jobb lába csak combnál volt mozdítható. Eltartott egy darabig, míg a fiú hangos tiltakozásával kísérve bevarázsolták őt a kocsiba úgy, hogy be legyen kötve egy relatíve biztonságos testhelyzetben és Tithieu is benn legyen mellette.

Nagy fújással csukták be a hátsó ülés ajtaját. Egymásra néztek.

– Vezetsz? – kérdezte Francis.

Arthur végigmérte az autót.

– Szerintem agyrákot is kapnék a bal oldali kormánytól.

– Én a balra tarts közlekedéstől vagyok ki, plusz te tudod, hogy hova megyünk, nem igaz, drága?

Arthur biccentéssel helyt adott. Francis táncolni akart örömében, Arthur _igazat adott neki!_ Átadta a kocsikulcsot, bevágódott az anyósülésre, és figyelte, hogy boldogul az angol a balos elrendezéssel. Reflexből a bal kezét vette le a kormányról, mikor váltani akart, és olyan nyújtózkodásokat mutatott be a kereszteződéseknél, hogy noha Francis megemberelte magát és nem röhögött, a kölykök biztosították a vidám hangulatot.

Arthur látványosan fellélegzett egy csendesebb környékre érve. Francis a kocsiból kinézve vörös téglából rakott házakat látott, apró előkertekkel, amiket kovácsoltvas-kerítés választott el a járdától. Az út két oldalán platánok nyújtóztak az ég felé.

Az egyik ilyen ház előtt álltak meg. Egyemeletes, plusz a padlás, összeért a két szomszédjával. Pöttöm előkertjének egyik fele fedett volt, alatta egy autóval, a másik oldalán zsebkendőnyi virágágyás kapott helyet.

– Még mindig rózsák? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

Arthur vállat vont.

– Azokat nem tudom kirohasztani.

Kiszálltak. Matthieu izgatott volt, fél kézzel a mackóját, másik kezével saját picike utazótáskáját szorongatta és fogpasztareklám vigyorral szaladt nyitni nekik az ajtót.

A három ajtó előtti lépcsőfok komoly logisztikai problémát jelentett, főleg azért, mert összevitatkoztak rajta, és Alfred majdnem kiborult a székből, úgy röhögött. Arthur végül horkantással vegyes szemforgatással megengedte, hogy Francis húzza a tolószéket, és ő csak irányt tartson, meg fogja Alfred lábát.

Nem akarta, hogy Arthur emelje a gyereket. Csupa csont és bőr, nem engedheti meg neki.

Első körben a kanapéig jutottak. Ott lerámolták a fiút, aztán összevont szemöldökkel figyelték Matthieu-t, aki egy kupac akciófigurával a kezében robogott le az emeletről.

– Nocsak – csodálkozott Francis.

– Járt már itt, vagy elfelejtetted? – kérdezte Arthur.

– Ugyan, drága, hogy is felejthetném el azt a másfél napig tartó infarktust…

Összemosolyogtak. Zavartan félrenéztek. A srácok megtudták, hogy gumicukor-sapkájú kalózpingvinek akarják elfoglalni a világot, és ezért minden szuperhősnek össze kell fogni, hogy a csodálatos Kumacirkálón a helyszínre jussanak és megmentsék az emberiséget.

Arthur ennyivel kommentálta:

– Oké, megyek és csinálok teát.

Francis kuncogott. Ó, ha a tea mérgező lenne…

Elnézte még egy darabig a srácokat, közben Arthur kikiáltott mögüle a konyhából:

– Éhesek vagytok?

A fiúk dörgedelmes kórusban igennel feleltek, Francis pedig úgy döntött, hogy Anglia jóléte megkívánja, hogy ő most a konyhába siessen. Nem tudta, mennyit fejlődött Arthur konyhaművészete az elmúlt nyolc évben, de ha drágája tartotta magát az együttlétük alatt felrajzolt fejlődési görbéhez, akkor valószínűleg már átjut a kenyérkenés szörnyűségein, de a főzés nélküli pudingba még beletörik a bicskája.

Beóvakodott a konyhába. Azt találta, hogy a sütőn még rajta van a gyári csomagolás, Arthur pedig a hűtőre mágnesekkel felrakott végtelen számú prospektust böngészi.

– Rendelni akarod a vacsorát? – kérdezte. Igyekezett visszafogni a hitetlenkedést a hangjában.

– Megpróbálhatok főzni, de az egyikünknek se tenne jót – mormolta Arthur és rábökött az egyik papírra. – Kínai jó lesz?

Francis inkább nem akarta tudni, hogy ezek ketten min éltek az elmúlt nyolc évben.

– Uhm… szeretnéd, hogy főzzek?

Francisnek későn jutott eszébe, hogy is volt ez régen. Arthur rászorított a hűtő szélére, de ezek szerint benne is lefutott: este, az asztal Arthur egyik saját hímzésű terítőjével és az örökölt porcelánholmikkal megterítve, az étel francia, a tea angol. Borban általában nem jutottak dűlőre, ezért abból mindketten külföldit ittak.

– Főznél? – egyenesedett ki Arthur és Francis nem tudta megmondani, hogy néz: most kíváncsi, boldog, szomorú, vagy esetleg nosztalgikus?

– Van miből?

– Nemigen.

– Bolt?

– Péntek este van, nem hiszem, hogy…

– A fogyasztói társadalom, Arthur. Meg egy mittudomén, milánóihoz már csak találok anyagot, nem?

– Hát… van egy éjjel-nappali a sarkon, de ők csak konzervparadicsomot árulnak.

– Szerintem a srácok kifordítanának a bőrömből, ha most nekiállnék négyórás séfvacsorát csinálni – kuncogott. – Na nem, ez most bevásárlással együtt egy negyvenperces Jamie Oliver-gyorsvacsi lesz. Ellenvetés?

– Adjak pénzt?

– Köszönöm, van.

– Mikor váltottál?

– Tessék?

– Angliában vagy, Francis, mi fontban fizetünk. – Arthur kinevette.

Francisben lefutott, hogy ő az elmúlt két napban mindenhol kártyával fizetett. Nem akart belegondolni, hogy a bank milyen árfolyamon váltott pénzt. A telefonszámlájára még annyira sem akart gondolni.

– Rendben, meggyőztél.

Arthur kiment, és az nappaliban az egyik fotelre ledobott táskája zsebéből előtúrta a pénztárcáját. Odadobta Francisnek.

– Ha nincs benne elég kápé, akkor az összes kártyámnak ugyanaz a kódja, mint régen… ha még emlékszel rá.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, de aztán bólintott.

– Emlékszem.

– Remek. Elkísérjelek?

– És hagyjuk itt a fiúkat?

– Mi elvagyunk. – Képesek voltak teli szájjal vigyorogni rájuk.

– Oké, igazad van, maradok.

Arthur nagy vonalakban elmagyarázta neki, merre van a bolt. Francis úgy találta, hogy túlbonyolította, mert csak annyit kellett volna mondania, hogy lemegy az utca végéig és ta-da.

Csinos kis éjjel-nappali volt, és még a kínálatuk is olyan volt, hogy egy közepesen túlbonyolított, szószos palacsintát össze tudjon dobni. Csak akkor jutott eszébe egy nagyon kis apróság, mikor lepakolta a szatyrot a konyhában.

– Te Arthur, serpenyőd van?

– Uhh, azt hiszem. Az edények a kamrában vannak, itt elöl csak a porcelánokat tartom…

Így Francis megismerkedett Arthur kamrájával is. A sajátja Párizsban megfelelt a hagyományos éléskamra-elnevezésnek, Arthurét viszont inkább egy pincéhez lehetett volna hasonlítani. Egyik oldalon polcok, telepakolva poros, sosem használt edényekkel, másik oldalon másfajta polcok, végig-végig különféle ínyencségekkel. Francis áttervezte magában a vacsorát, és egy csinos serpenyővel meg egy üveg jóféle brandyvel tért vissza a beszerzőkörútjáról.

– Látom, megtaláltad az alkoholt – vigyorgott Arthur, és visszafordult a teakészítés felé.

Előtte három fémdoboz volt nyitva, azokból válogatta össze a teafüvet. Nem is az volt a lényeg, hanem az indás-leveles teáskanna, ami ott pihent előtte az asztalon. A mosogató mellett a földön egy kicsit poros dobozban ott volt a készlet többi része is.

Ezek szerint nem csak Francis dugta el a magáét, hanem ő is.

Édes palacsintát készített, gesztenyés töltelékkel és csokiöntettel. Kicsit ugyan bántotta a lelkét, hogy a gesztenye előrevásárolt püré, a csoki pedig felmelegített és ráborított étcsoki, de így is megérte: látni Arthur arcán azt a mennyei élvezetet, ahogy a szájába vette az első falatot… vagy röhögni azon, hogy Alfred közölte, márpedig ő tud egyedül enni, és bal kézzel erőlködött.

– Kicsit nosztalgikus, nem? – kérdezte Francis. Virágos jókedve támadt. – Pont úgy néz ki, mint amikor anno tanítottuk őket kanállal enni.

Arthur majdnem lenyelte a villáját.

Alfred nem díjazta, hogy kiröhögik, és utána már csak azért se hagyta, hogy segítsenek neki. Mikor már mind teleették maguk, ő meg még mindig csak a második palacsintájával birkózott, hajlandó volt engedni, hogy Matthieu segítsen neki. Hálából megette a maradékot. Úgy mindent.

– Látom, az étvágyad a régi – borzolta össze a haját Arthur.

Alfred Francisra vigyorgott. Ragyogását látva megértette, miért hívja Arthur a gyereket „napsugaram"-nak.

– Minden nap tudnék ilyet enni.

Arthur sandán bámulta.

– Na persze, akkor nem jó húsban lennél, hanem gurulnál.

Egyszerre valami fehér libbent be az ajtón.

– Nézzenek oda, ki került elő.

Alfred a macskára is villantott egy vigyort.

– Szia, Louis.

A macska felsőbbrendűen végigmérte a társulatot és faroklegyintéssel távozott. Arthur horkantott:

– Ő volt Louis. Ha valamelyikőtökhöz odamegy, érezzétek magatok megtisztelve. Te pedig Alfred, most nagyon fogsz nekem örülni, mert megfürdetlek.

– Micsoda?!

– Fél kézzel és fél lábbal nem megy az ilyesmi, napsugaram.

Francis segedelmével és Matthieu háttérkuncogásával kiegészítve kerek egy óra alatt lezavarták a műveletet. Alfred közben végig úgy visított, mint akit nyúznak.

Amíg átcipelték Alfredet a szobájába, belepakolták az ágyába és meggyőzték, hogy ideje aludni, Matthieu is lefürdött, előkerült pizsamában és befészkelte magát Alfred mellé. Akkor kedves testvérbátyja is megnyugodott, és pislogtak rájuk bociszemekkel.

Nos. Eddig kerülték a témát, miszerint alhatnak-e itt, de hála srácok jólelkűségének, most már kénytelenek lesznek megbeszélni.

Ő mesélhette el a gyerekeknek a Három kismalacot. Néhány jó éjt-elköszönés után már ment volna el, de Alfred utána szólt:

– Papa, csukd be az ajtót.

Mire Matthieu rávágta:

– Nem, ne csukja be az ajtót.

– De ha nyitva van, akkor bejönnek a szörnyek.

– Kuma itt van és megvéd téged is. Meg be van zárva a bejárati ajtó, nem tudnak bejönni.

– Ja, tényleg.

– Akkor most becsukjam, vagy ne? – érdeklődött.

Mire ők kórusban:

– Nem kell.

– Rendben van. Jó éjszakát!

– Jó éjt, Papa.

– Bonne nuit, Papa.

– Vous aussi, Tithieu.

Ahogy sétált lefelé az emeletről még hallotta, hogy a srácok elkezdenek vitatkozni, mennyire hangzik viccesnek és/vagy furának a francia nyelv. Francist megmosolyogtatta. Ezzel a mosollyal lépett be a konyhába, ahol Arthur utolsó simításként felakasztotta a konyharuhát a szárítóra.

– Kérték, hogy hagyjam nyitva az ajtót – bökött a lépcső felé.

Arthur bólintott.

– Nos, ööö… az a helyzet, hogy én úgy készültem, hogy segítek behozni Alfredet, aztán… nos, aztán megyek haza.

Arthur ismét bólintott.

– Nem mintha nem akarnék maradni, mert gondolom Alfred mozgatása egyedül nem olyan egyszerű, meg szegény gyerek a falra fog mászni, ha csak a plafont bámulja egész nap…

– De neked is van életed, amit élned, kell, értem.

– Nem, most speciel az a problémám, hogy anno a konferenciára egyheti váltással állítottam be, és azt kell hogy mondjam, hogy mind én, mind drága kedves kisfiam kifogytunk a tiszta ruhából.

Arthur erre elnevette magát. Megkönnyebbült, szívből jövő kacagás volt, olyan, amitől szebb lesz a világ.

– Ez legyen a legkevesebb, Francis, mosógépem van és még kezelni is tudom. Hála istennek, a lakás allergiája rám csak a konyhára korlátozódik.

A következő tíz perc azzal telt, hogy behozták a bőröndöket a kocsiból (Matthieu honnan szedte elő a hálóingét?), az egészet úgy, ahogy volt, jó férfi módjára belegyömöszölték a mosógépbe (A kistáskájában hurcolja a fogkeféjével együtt.), raktak bele egy színfogót (Büszke rá, mi?) és indítottak rá egy mosás-szárítás programot. (Igen, ettől komolynak érzi magát.)

A jól végzett munka elégedettségével eltöltve mentek ki a nappaliba és zuttyantak le. Arthur az egyik fotelbe, Francis a kanapé közepére. És Arthur bevallotta:

– Nincs vendégszobám. Mármint volt, csak… csak ott most éppen hadiállapotok uralkodnak, no. Raktárat csináltam belőle, az a helyzet.

– Nincs neked padlásod, drága?

– De van, csak francnak se volt kedve lehúzni a létrát és minden kis piszlicsáré dologgal felmászni odáig… na, hát… az csak olyan ideiglenes. Holnap összepakolom, addig megágyazok neked az én szobámban.

– És te akkor hol alszol?

– Ki lehet húzni a kanapét.

– Mi lenne akkor, ha…

– Eszedbe se jusson, most te vagy a vendég, én pedig a házigazda, és mivel az a kanapé rohadt kényelmetlen, tudom, mert már aludtam rajta, mikor az asszisztensem hazahozott és büntetésből ide dobott le, szóval én alszom rajta, te meg mehetsz be az ágyamra. Meg ha a fiúk szobájának nyitva van az ajtaja, akkor gondolom, örülnél egy ajtónak, amit magadra tudsz csukni.

Összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Alfred horkol.

– Oh, tényleg. Mindig?

– Mindig.

– Hogy bírod?

– Megszokja az ember. Szerintem már arra sem ébrednék fel, hogy bombázzák a várost.

Francis mosolygott. Ahhoz viszont ragaszkodott, hogy segítsen beágyazni, mind Arthur hálószobájában – kávészín falak, bézs ágynemű, és az ágy olyan puha, mintha felhőbe bújna – mind a nappaliban – azután az ágy után tényleg olyan keménynek tűnt, hogy Francis szívesebben feküdt volna a földre.

Viszont a szombat és a vasárnap mérföldes győzelemmel elnyerte az elmúlt időszak legboldogabb hétvégéje címet. Napközben nevettek, együtt voltak, játszottak a srácokkal, abajgatták Alfredet, és nem zavarta őket, ha egymáshoz értek. Arthurnak esélye sem volt a romos vendégszoba közelébe jutni.

Az este más volt. Miután lefektették a fiúkat, megült a csend. Csak kis dolgokról beszéltek, mint milyen technikával hímezte Arthur a terítőt, Francis milyen könyvet olvas, vagy mik a szakma nézetei egyes új felfedezésekkel kapcsolatban. Arthur munkahelyét nem hozták szóba. Francisnek eszébe sem jutott, azután, hogy szombat reggel arra ébredt, hogy csörög Arthur éjjeliszekrényén hagyott telefonja. Mármint Arthur telefonja, amit Arthur a saját éjjeliszekrényén hagyott, ami az ágya mellett volt, mely ágyban jelen felállás szerint Francis aludt. Vagy éppen nem aludt, csak minél jobban belefúrta a fejét a párnába, és megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha nem zavarná a tény, hogy azon a helyen fekszik, ahol Arthur szokott. Nem tudta, hogy jobban aludna-e akkor, ha Arthur ott lenne mellette.

A telefon csörgött, Francis teljesen kómásan pislogott, és egyszerre arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy Arthur vetődik rajta keresztül, markolja fel a telefonját, és még le se mászott róla, már veszi fel.

– Tessék, Kirkland.

Francis a hasára fordult. Arthur kikászálódott az ágyból.

– Kérem, ne folytassa, már nem állok a cég alkalmazásában. Javaslom, hogy Ms Héderváryt keresse. Megadjam a számát? Rendben, diktálom…

Szabad kezét lazán a derekára támasztotta. A pizsama bő volt rá, a nadrág kicsit lejjebb csúszott a kelleténél. Francis ez alapján összerakta, hogy a pizsi még jó volt Arthurra, mikor megvette, csak kifogyott belőle. Azért igyekezett másfelé nézni és nem gondolni arra, hogy Arthur utoljára nyolc éve, a szakításuk előtt volt ilyen vékony, mikor a stressz miatt gyakorlatilag nem evett.

Vagy arra, hogy milyen régen voltak egy ágyban.

Francis, te vén kujon.

Arthur ezt a beszélgetést a nap folyamán többször is eljátszotta. Alfred és Matthieu kihallgatott beszélgetéséből (valahogy furcsának érezte, hogy két tízéves pletykálásából kényszerül információhoz jutni) Francis megtudta, hogy általánosnak minősült, ha egy telefonhívás után Arthur bevetette magát a számítógépe elé és itthonról is dolgozott, olykor éjszakába nyúlóan, vagy ha arra volt szükség, akkor az irodába is bement. Kivéve a vasárnapot, mert a vasárnap délután szent és sérthetetlen Alfredra Szánt Időnek minősült.

Néha azon kapta a férfit, hogy elbambul, vagy a telefonjára esik a pillantása és elkomorul.

Vasárnap este Arthur mesélt és Francis mosogatott. Arthur nem jött be hozzá mesélés után. Ő kinn maradt a nappaliban, ült a fotelben és üres tekintettel a távolba meredt.

– Arthur. – Óvatosan, két ujjal érintette meg a felkarját.

Felnézett rá.

– Mesélj.

– Mit meséljek?

– Miért bánt ennyire?

– Mi bánt ennyire?

Francis sóhajtott és leült, ezúttal a kanapé sarkára, hogy közel legyen hozzá.

– Tudod, hogy én hányszor váltottam munkahelyet az évek alatt?

Arthur feljajdult és elfordult.

– Kérlek. Ez tényleg egy megoldható probléma és…

– Egy fenét az.

– Arthur…

– Ügyvéd vagyok, Francis, egy túltelített szakmában dolgozom, idén töltöttem a harmincnyolcat és nem hiszem, hogy a főnököm, vagy bárki a cégtől adni fog igazolást, hogy… hogy jól végeztem a munkám. Mármint elég jól. Tűrhetően. Hogy nem azért rúgtak ki, mert mittudomén, létszámleépítés és rám nem volt szükség, vagy valami, hanem azért, mert a főnökömnek éppen öt perce volt… én meg leléptem, mert nem vagyok hajlandó mindenek elé helyezni a melómat. Mások megteszik, a lelkük is eladják és… és annyit elvesztettem már, nem akarom, hogy olyan kiégett… könyörgöm…

Eltakarta az arcát. A válla és az ajka remegett.

Francis nem akart tolakodó lenni, de vigasztalni akart. Hangtalanul lépett oda Arthur mellé és ereszkedett térdre a fotel mellett. A férfi engedte, hogy a térdére tegye a kezét. Engedte, hogy megérintse a karját, a vállát, és elhúzza a kezét az arca elől, hogy lássa azt az árva könnycseppet, amit Arthur szigorú fenyítése sem félemlített meg eléggé és csak leszaladt az arcán. Francis az ajka mellett kapta el és törölte le.

– Hiányoztál – súgta a férfinak.

Arthur lélegzete elakadt. A boszorkányosan zöld, könnyektől ragyogó szemek az övébe mélyedtek.

És Francis várt. A következő, aki megszólal, Arthur lesz, ezt a hallgatásával tudtára adta.

– Francis, én…

Eddig jutott. Francis nyelt egyet.

– Ha te nem szeretnéd, akkor csak mondd.

– Én… Francis, én félek.

Arthur nem állta a tekintetét. Elfordult.

– Olyan sokat bántottalak… Főleg a végén. Mi lesz, ha megint jön egy nehéz időszak? Megint rajtad tölteném ki a dühömet? Azt nem akarom, te annál többet érdemelsz. Te is és a fiúk is.

– Attól nem lesz jobb, ha ostorozod magad – mormolta neki. – És megfeledkezel arról, hogy én is minősíthetetlenül viselkedtem veled. Ne akard az egészet magadra vállalni.

Arthur szipogott.

– Nem akarlak újra bántani.

– Én se téged.

Arthur hirtelen egészen nekikomolyodott. Megragadta Francis kezét.

– Ha újra akarnám kezdeni… beleegyeznél? Hajlandó lennél újrakezdeni velem?

– Igen. – Megpróbálta visszafojtani a feltörni vágyó nevetést. Majdnem olyan volt mint egy kifordított lány… bocsánat, fiúkérés. Elvégre Francis térdelt.

– Úgy értem, hogy elölről-elölről. Mit csinálsz jövő hét pénteken?

Erre már tényleg elnevette magát.

– Úgy érted, hogy a randizós-korszakkal együtt?

– Igen. – Arthur határozottan bólintott. – És nem arról szeretnék beszélgetni veled, hogy mi a kedvenc filmed, meg hogy milyen meleg az ideális créme brulée, hanem arról, hogy hogyan tudlak úgy szeretni, hogy ne bántsalak.

– Finoman, Arthur.

Kihúzta az egyik kezét a férfi szorításából, és az arcára simította.

– Látod? Így.

– Nem érted.

Arthur egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

– Nekem a szíved és a lelked kell, Francis Bonnefoy. Szeretnélek úgy szeretni, hogy a szavaimmal se bántsalak. Úgy, hogy meg tudjam veled osztani a problémáimat anélkül, hogy neked legyen teher. Nekem nem csak a tested kell, soha nem csak az kellett. Szeretem, ahogy beszélsz, és nem csak a hangod, vagy a hülye akcentusod, hanem azt is amit mondasz. Szeretem, amikor mosolyogsz a világra, amikor úgy kelek fel reggel, hogy itt vagy mellettem, vagy amikor a fiúkat nézed, és látom, hogy büszke vagy. Nekem az kell, ami itt van belül. – Francis összerezzent, ahogy Arthur keze a mellkasára siklott. – És ezért cserébe csak önmagamat tudom felajánlani.

Csodálkozva nézte őt. Arthur nyelt egyet. A szempillái megrezzentek, végül az előbbinél kicsit mélyebb hangon és illúziórombolóbb stílusban hozzátette:

– Ez egy kicsit nyálas volt, nem?

– Én inkább költőinek nevezném.

Arthur küzdött, hogy ne röhögjön fel, és ne vágja haza teljesen a hangulatot. Francis igyekezett gyorsan előállni valami válaszféleséggel.

– Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha én most kevésbé költőien a vállamra kapnálak és behurcolnálak a hálószobába?

– Azt, hogy a fiúk ajtaja nyitva van, és lehet, hogy masszívnak tűnik, de a házam falai papírból vannak. – Azért az, hogy megnyalta mosolyra ránduló ajkait, reménnyel kecsegtetett.

– Kár.

– C'est la vie.

– Akcentusokról jut eszembe, a te franciád egész egyszerűen katasztrófa.

– Tudom. Majd adhatsz nyelvleckét.

Francis kajánul vigyorgott.

– Kezdjük mondjuk a francia csókkal, hm?

– Annak ellenére, hogy másfél évtizede filozófiát tanítasz, még mindig le vagy ragadva az anyagi világ hívságainál, nem gondolod?

– Ez a filozófiám lényege, drága. – Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy érezte az arcán Arthur forró lélegzetét. – Viszont viccen kívül, ez a kanapé borzalmas, nem alhatsz rajta. Nem azt mondom, hogy irány a szoba, és mintha friss házasok lennénk, csak azt, hogy húzás felfelé aludni.

Arthur végre felkuncogott. Francis csipkelődve folytatta:

– Na mi az, bekented magad nevet-géllel, hah?

– Ne, a szóvicceket ne kezdd újra. – Azért csak vigyorgott.

– Akkor ágyba veled.

– De alszunk.

– Persze, hogy alszunk, mostanában alig tudtam lehunyni a szemem, vagy aggódtam, vagy azt hallgattam, hogy te hogy szuszogsz meg forogsz idelenn.

Arthur hagyta magát felhúzni a fotelből és különösebben noszogatnia sem kellett, magától indult a háló felé. Ott nyújtózott egyet.

– És ne vedd sértésnek, de túl sovány vagy.

– Tudok róla. Ez az egész gyerekcserélős-mivanvelünk dolog ráment a súlyomra.

– Mi van velünk.

– Ja. Ha érdekel, akkor életem tíz leghülyébb döntése között tartom számon, hogy februárban csak úgy elrohantam.

– Mi van velünk. – Francis vidámsága kezdett aggasztó méreteket ölteni. – Hát te is gondoltál rám?

– Is?

– Tithieu lelépett táborba, és azt hittem, hogy megkattanok. Elvoltam nyolc évet kisebb-nagyobb hullámvölgyekkel, aztán a gyerek lelépett két és fél hétre és mindenről te jutottál eszembe.

Összekulcsolta a kezük, a homlokát Arthurénak döntötte. A férfi mosolygott, megsimogatta az arcát, és Francis már kezdte azt hinni, hogy lesz valami ebből az éjszakából, mikor Arthur nagyot taszított rajta, ő meg riadt kiáltással hátratántorodott és elterült az ágyon.

– Fekszik, alszik. Nem csak te vagy álmos.

Zárásképp csibészes vigyort villantott rá és kiperdült a fürdőbe fogat mosni.

Azért jó érzés volt összebújni a paplan alatt. Akkor is, ha régi-új kedvese itt-ott határozottan szúrt.

~O˘O~

– _Hol voltál már ilyen sokáig?_

– _Halk voltam, nem tudom, hogy Apu milyen könnyen ébred fel…_

– _És?_

– _Együtt alszanak, Alfie!_

– …

– _Alfie?_

– _Uhh. Mattie, én tökre örülök, de… de ez azt jelenti, hogy Papa és Apu smárolni is fog, meg minden?_

– _Gondolom…_

– _Fúj._


	6. Hatodik felvonás: Arthur

**Hatodik felvonás  
Arthur**

Rég volt már, hogy ilyen kipihenten ébredt. Mélyet lélegezve, minden izmát megfeszítve nyújtózkodott és jóleső nyögéssel eldőlt jobbra, a hasára. Még kicsit álmos mosollyal fordította balra a fejét.

Francis haja még álmában is tökéletes volt, szétterült körülötte a párnán. Egyetlen tincs lógott az arcába, de ettől lett igazi, élő a kompozíció. Angyalian ártatlan arccal szuszogott.

Arthur megmosolyogta a helyzetet. Francis és az ártatlanság – ugyan már.

Minél óvatosabban próbált meg kimászni az ágyból. Lábujjhegyen osont ki a fürdőszobába, közben bekukkantott a srácokhoz. Matthieu szorosan Alfred oldalához simult, ő pedig csak néha horkant fel. Arthur péntekről szombatra éjjel még aggódott, hogy nem hallja a horkolását, de olybá tűnt, hogy Mattie kevéssé tolerálja a zajban alvást, és rövid úton leszoktatta róla.

Fekvőgipsszel Alfrednek nem kell iskolába mennie, szóval alhat tovább. Arthur pár pillanatig gyönyörködött alvó fiaiban, majd visszaosont a saját szobájába, megbámulta Francist is, és csak utána kapott magára egy otthoni farmert, inggel és mellénnyel. Dudorászni támadt kedve, mikor odalenn feltette főni a teavizet, hát dudorászott is. Átment a dolgozószobába, bekapcsolta a számítógépét, majd jóformán táncolt vissza a konyhába. Elégedetten vigyorgott, mert a vízforraló pont akkor kapcsolt le, mikor átlépte a konyha küszöbét.

– Zseniálisan tudsz időzíteni – mondta magának.

A reggeli feketéjét üresen itta. Ujjait a tűzforró bögre oldalán melengetve visszaballagott a dolgozóba és letelepedett a székébe. Az a szék! Hét mérfölddel kényelmesebb, mint a bőr főnökfotel az irodájában. Még mindig dudorászva kényelmes pozícióba fészkelte magát, kiszedte a teából a filtert és az asztal melletti kukába dobta. Kortyolt egyet, krákogott, mert forró volt, és belőtte az internetet.

Az e-mail fiókja jóformán kongott az ürességtől: csak hét olvasatlan e-mailje volt, és Arthur torka hirtelen elszorult. Tényleg, kirúgták.

Viszont úgy tűnik, hogy a magánélete rendeződik, és az sokkal fontosabb, nem?

Úgy döntött, de, és folytatta a dudorászást.

Miközben fogalmazgatta a sablonválaszt a levelekre, hogy ő már nem dolgozik a cégnél, és keressenek mást, barátkozgatott a gondolattal, hogy egy sarki kifőzdében fog dolgozni valahol Párizsban. Természetesen csak takarítóként. Talán ahhoz lesz elég bére, hogy a számlák egy részét kifizessék. És mehet majd a srácokért a suliba, vagy nem, mert napi tizenkét órát fog robotolni, de amikor hazaesik, Francis szerető karjaiba omolhat…

Már egészen megidealizálta magában ezt a képet, mikor az utolsó olvasatlan mailre bökött. 4:21-kor érkezett, Ms Arlovszkajától. Az a nő vagy olyan marha korán kel, vagy csak nem alszik. Utóbbi valószínűbbnek tűnt. Nem tudta elképzelni alvás közben.

„ _Kirkland._

 _Még ma (hétfőn) jöjjön be és tegyen rendet az irodájában._

 _Ms A."_

Rövid, velős, lényegre törő, mindennemű magyarázattól mentes. Arthur már csak azt hiányolta, hogy cirill betűkkel legyen.

Felpillantott az órára. Fél hét. Remek, összekapja magát, és a szokott időben be is ér…

Csak aztán rájött, hogy a semmibe meredése célpontjául kiválasztott, aktákkal és iratokkal teli dobozokkal megtömött szekrényen a munkája van. Mert volt olyan kedves és hazahordta. Lehet, hogy vissza is kéne vinnie. Mondjuk, akár meg is tarthatná, nem tűnne fel senkinek, és egy undokabb pillanatában feljelentheti a céget ilyen-olyan visszaélésekkel, amikről ő tud, de senki másnak nem szúrt szemet.

Nem, nem tudna tükörbe nézni utána. Meg amennyire nem foglalkozott a saját pénzügyeivel az utóbbi időben, lehet, hogy van elég pénze ahhoz, hogy soha többé ne kelljen dolgoznia. Franc se tudja. Ilyesmikkel nem nagyon foglalkozott. Volt vagy három éve, mikor utoljára lekérte az egyenlegét és akkor még egész sok volt.

Nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy ezt a hiányosságát most pótolja. Inkább megitta a teáját, és kivitte elmosogatni a bögrét. A konyhaajtóból fordult vissza, mikor Matthieu megszólította a lépcső aljából:

– Apu?

Az öklével a szemét dörgölve, kezében azzal a lassan darabjaira hulló mackóval.

– Szia, kicsim. Nem tudsz aludni?

– Ilyenkor szoktam kelni. – Ásított egy hatalmasat.

Odaballagott hozzá, és a fejét Arthurnak döntötte.

– Otthon én szoktam kelteni Papát, ha nem kel fel az ébreszőórájára.

Arthur kuncogott.

– Éljen, nem csak én vagyok korán kelő! Nálunk én vagyok Alfred ébresztőórája.

Mattie álmosan mosolyogva majdnem ugyanúgy ragyogott, mint Alfred. Nem összehasonlítás volt, csak megállapítás. Arthur összeborzolta a haját.

– Mit szólnál, ha kivernénk őket az ágyból? Olyan szépen süt a nap, vétek lenne hagyni őket tízig szunyálni.

A fiú nevetett.

– Kezdjük mondjuk másik apáddal, hátha használható állapotban lesz, mire Alfred magához tér.

Arthur a felébresztést nem úgy képzelte, hogy kinyitja az ajtót, és Mattie zuhanóbombázó stílusban Francisre ugrik. Ő hörgött, kitárt karral döglött, és alig hallhatóan, franciául nyöszörögte:

– Jó reggelt, Matthieu.

– Jó reggelt, Papa. Hogy vagy?

– Igazán remekül, köszönöm kérdésed. Kiszállnál a gyomorszájamból, légy szíves?

Matthieu lemászott róla.

– Csak még egy perc, és felkelek.

Azzal felhúzta a takarót a füléig és az oldalára fordult. Mattie szemét forgatva csípőre tette a kezét. Arthur úgy döntött, ideje közbelépnie.

– Mit szólnál, ha elkezdenéd keltegetni Alfredet? Csak… kicsit finomabban, jó?

– Oké.

Arthur megvárta, míg a gyerek kiszökdécsel, és leült Francis mellé. Megsimogatta a karját, és megpróbálta lehúzni róla a takarót.

– Mindjárt kelek…

– Hallottam, de értékelném, ha minél hamarabb függőlegesbe kerülnél.

– Mmmm… Arthuuur…

– Bocsánat Mattie-ért, nem gondoltam, hogy csak így rád ugrik…

– Minden reggel ez van.

– Szegénykém – mormolta Arthur mosolyogva és adott a másiknak egy vigasztaló jó reggelt-puszit.

Francis mocorgott egy és lejjebb tolta a paplant.

– Még egyet.

– Kis telhetetlen.

– Naaa…

– Csak miután felkeltél.

– Te zsarnok.

– Teljes mértékig. Gyerünk, harcos, talpra.

Francis bevetette a biggyesztett ajkakkal spékelt ázott kutya-nézést. Arthur közel hajolt hozzá, és megsimogatta az arcát.

– Tíz éve nevelek egy átok rossz gyereket, Francis, az ilyesmire már immúnis vagyok.

Francis szomorúan pislogott rá.

– Várlak a konyhában. Kérsz teát?

– Kávét.

– Nincs kávém.

– Szombaton vettem.

– Az én pénzemből? Meggyaláztad a fontot holmi kávék vásárlásával?

– Arthur. Korán van még ehhez.

– Úgy mondd ezt, hogy én már felöltöztem, reggeliztem, elintéztem, amit reggel szoktam, beszéltem Mattie-vel, aki amúgy most kelti Alfredet, szóval mennünk kéne oda, mert mindjárt üvölt, és megtudtam a volt főnökömtől, hogy be kéne mennem összepakolni az irodámat, mert már megvan az utódom. Szóval emelkedj fel párnáidról, és jöjj, mert nekem ma még be kell mennem dolgozni. Szia!

És már ment is a fiúk szobája felé. Két lépést sem tett meg a folyosón, Alfred már vonyított:

– APUUUU! PISILNEM KEEEEEEELL!

Nehéz az, ha az ember fiának egy törött karja meg egy törött lába is van. Mert törött láb, istenem. Kap két mankót és szép jónapot. Törött kar? Oldja meg egy kézzel, nem boszorkányság. Na de törött kar és láb egyszerre? Ráadásul ugyanazon az oldalon? Hát, ember legyen a talpán, aki ebből kihoz valamit. Főleg tíz évesen.

Mattie már a sarokban ült, a szekrény mellett, és éppen a zokniját húzta. Természetesen úgy, hogy semmi egyéb ruha nem volt rajta. Arthur szombaton reggel megkérdezte tőle, hogy lehetne-e, hogy elsőnek az alsónadrágját veszi föl, mire Matthieu teljesen felháborodva közölte, hogy ennek megvan a maga sorrendje. Elsőnek le kell vetkőznie anyaszült meztelenre, majd felveszi a zokniját, majd a pólóját és csak _utána_ jön a gatya.

Francis ezután osont oda Arthurhoz, hogy csendesen a fülébe súgja:

– Ez már a javított verzió, egy éve minden reggel fél óra volt rábeszélni, hogy egyáltalán vegyen alsónadrágot.

Arthur megsimogatta Alfred fejét, aki azonnal replikázni kezdett:

– Apu, erre most nem érünk rá, nekem ki kell mennem! És most, különben bepisilek!

– Rendben, no, már megyünk is.

Alfred tudott egyedül ülni. Kisebb nehézségek árán az ágy szélére tudta küzdeni magát, ahonnan Arthur a hóna alá nyúlva felszedte és kivitte a fürdőszobába. Utána már csak támasztani kellett, mert az első megszenvedett pisilés után Alfred kijelentette, hogy majd ő intézi a munka oroszlánrészét, úgyis neki kell pisilni, Arthur csak álljon és fogja, hogy ne essen el.

– Apu, fordulj már el! – nyafogott.

– Hogy neked mennyi bajod van – morogta és látványosan a másik irányba fordította a fejét. – Mellesleg én pelenkáztalak, most én fürdetlek, nincs rajtad semmi, amit nem láttam volna.

– De… de akkor is!

– Argh.

Mivel az öltözést Mattie segítségével oldotta meg, Arthurra legközelebb akkor volt szükség a szobában, mikor Alfred le akart menni a nappaliba. Addig lement és elolvasta a kávé hátulján, hogyan kell lefőzni, megcsodálta a sarokba rakott vadonatúj kávéfőzőt, ami neki amúgy fel se tűnt – a konyha gyűlölete irányában egyre nagyobb méreteket öltene? – és mire minden előkészület végeztével bekapcsolta a készüléket, Alfred már megint kiabált.

– ÉHES VAGYOK!

Arthur megengedett magának egy lehunyt szemmel töltött hosszú pillanatot és egy sóhajt, mely kifejezte minden vágyát és imáját, hogy Alfred egyszer, csak egyszer az életben a téli takonykór meg az ilyen-olyan sérülések helyett kapjon inkább torokgyulladást és ne legyen hangja egy hétig.

Miközben hussant fel a lépcsőn, azon tűnődött, hogyan is lehet, hogy csak egyszer hallotta fia kiáltását. Talán Mattie közreműködése ez is? A fiúcska az elmúlt napokban elég sokszor rámordult Alfredra, hogy legyen türelemmel.

A gyerekszobánál azonban hétrét görnyedve a röhögéstől támasztotta egy kicsit az ajtófélfát. Francis előtte ért oda a fiúkhoz, de úgy gondolta, hogy az ő közreműködése ott véget is ér, hogy elfekszik a szőnyegen, és folytatja a félbehagyott reggeli ejtőzést.

– Atha, ne röhögj, nem vicces – mondta kevéssé artikuláltan.

Arthur csak vidoran a fejét csóválta és jóformán szökdécselve lépett át a francián, hogy Alfredhez férjen. Alfred csodálattól eltátott szájára pillantva azonban zavartan megtorpant.

– Mi az?

– Te nevettél – susogta a fiú ámulva, és hirtelen felcsillant a szeme. – Apu, te nevettél!

– És akkor mi van? Tán nem szabad?

– Hát de olyan ritkán nevetsz, meg néha olyan arcot vágsz, hogy azt hiszem, hogy nem is tudsz!

– Haha, nagyon vicces úriember maga, de mondja, nem akar kicsit megfoghatóbb pozícióba fordulni? Francis, kel fel, le kéne vinni az ifjú urat a nappaliba.

– Kelek.

– Papa, kelj már fel, ez egy történelmi pillanat! – Alfred egy árnyalatnyival hangosabban kiabált a rendes beszédhangjánál, ergo lelkes volt. – Apu nevetett!

– Igen, hallottam.

– Apu akkor nevetett utoljára, mikor Lanchesterben voltunk nyaralni – Arthur ekkor kezdte talpra állítani. – , és az előttünk totojázó autóba, amit Apu amúgy vagy öt kilométer óta meg akart előzni, de vagy szemből jöttek, vagy az autó gyorsított be és Apu már majdnem felrobbant, abba oldalról belement egy másik autó – Arthur megigazgatta Alfreden a ruhát. –, és Apu megállt az út szélén én azt hittem, hogy segíteni akart, de csak kiszállt, kiröhögte a fickót, aztán visszaült, és mentünk tovább és valami olyasmit mondott, hogy: – elmélyítette a hangját – „Alfred, ez a karma", vagy mi a fene.

– Örülök, hogy néha figyelsz arra, amit mondok. – Arthur biccentett.

Éppen végzett az utolsó simítással is. Alfred mellett guggolva Francis felé fordult, talán picit reménykedve, hogy megrugdoshatja a lusta franciáját, de ő már Alfred másik oldalán guggolt.

– Nocsak.

– Régen is gonosz voltál, ezek szerint ez a vonásod mit sem változott.

– Te meg továbbra is lusta béka vagy – vágott vissza.

Mattie Alfredre nézett:

– Lehet, hogy tényleg csak azért, mert kényelmetlen a kanapé.

– Parancsolsz, Tithieu? – fordult felé Francis.

– Ott aludtál Apuval, és azon gondolkodtunk, hogy miért.

Válasz helyett leginkább csak hápogtak. Arthur elpirult, Francis a torkát köszörülte. A kölykök csak levágták a lényeget, mert Alfred vigyorgott, mint a vadalma, Matthieu meg szelíd mosollyal, de csillogó szemmel szorította magához a mackóját.

Arthur törte meg a csendet:

– Khm, akkor egy és két és há és hopp!

Már vitték is le a kis sózsákot a nappaliba. Alacsonyabb volt, mint Matthieu, de másfélszer nehezebb. Francis szerint azért, mert rendelt kaján éltek. Arthur nem értette a logikáját, mert Francis az ő soványságát is a rendelt kajára fogta és mártírarccal közölte, hogy kénytelen lesz főzni nekik. Arthur kérette magát egy kicsit, de hagyta őt kibontakozni.

Alfred minden alkalommal megkérdezte, hogy nem akar-e Francis maradni szakácsnak.

Éppen a lépcsőn balettoztak lefelé, mikor ez eszébe jutott, és elábrándozott rajta, hogy mivel ők tulajdonképpen-nemisigazán-demégis járnak, vagy valami ilyesmi, legalábbis a tegnap este után tehetnek lépéseket ezen irányba, Francis maradhat a szakácsuk.

– Nagyon fura képet vágsz – jegyezte meg Francis. – Inkább nem kérdezem, mire gondolsz, viszont értékelném, ha segítenél…

– Mi? Oh! Bocsánat!

A cipekedéstől Francis egészen magára talált. Felment átöltözni, Arthur meg fintorogva, az orrát ráncolva (mert Arthur tudja ráncolni az orrát is) kiöntötte a kávét egy bögrébe. Másik kettőben tejet melegített. Éppen adagolta beléjük a kakaóport, mikor két kar fogta át a derekát, valaki hátulról hozzásimult és a fejét az ő vállára hajtotta.

Ez eddig teljesen rendben van, de Arthur az elmúlt nyolc évben nemigen volt ilyesmihez szokva. Francis ezzel úgy ráhozta a frászt, hogy felszórta kakaóval a világmindenséget.

– Pardon – dorombolta a fülébe.

– Engedj el, légy szíves – suttogta, még mindig remegő kézzel.

– Ennyire megijesztettelek?

– Ritkán szoktak lesből megölelni – mondta egy kicsit nyersen.

Francis eltávolodott tőle és lazított a szorításán, éppen annyira, hogy Arthur meg tudjon fordulni az ölelésében. Azért előtte letette a kakaóport a pultra.

Francis azzal a pimasz félmosolyával nézett rá, amivel mindenek kezdetén elcsábította. Emlékezett rá, hogyan rándult össze a gyomra, szorult össze a bensője, és nőtt akkorára a szíve, hogy kiszakadjon a mellkasából, úgy elpirult, hogy még a fülei is lángoltak. Utána ez elmúlt. Az utolsó években talán idegesítette volna. Ki tudja, akkoriban már nemigen mosolyogtak egymásra.

Most kellemes borzongás futott végig a gerince mentén. A korábbi ijedtségnek az utolsó árnya is elillant. Francis álmossága is messze járt, kék szeme megvillant, a mosolya pedig szélesebb lett, mikor Arthur lazán átölelte a nyakát.

– Szép jó reggelt – mormolta.

– Neked is. Jól aludtál?

– Igen, drága.

Ujjait széttárta Arthur derekán. Jobbja kicsit feljebb csúszott, simogatni kezdte. Felhívás keringőre, ő a haját kezdte cirógatni.

– Hogy tudsz ilyen hajnalok hajnalán felkelni?

Francis kicsit közelebb hajolt.

– Régen is én keltem korábban. Amúgy csináltam neked kávét.

Szorosabbra vette az ölelést.

– Köszönöm.

Félig lehunyt pilláik alól néztek egymás szemébe, lassan, óvatosan, egymás reakciójára kihegyezett idegekkel hajoltak össze, és már majdnem összeért az ajkuk, mikor…

– Uáh, ugye nem fogják folyamatosan ezt csinálni? – Alfred hányást imitált.

Prüszkölve felröhögött és lefejelte Francis vállát. Kedvese is remegett a nevetéstől.

– Oh, mon Dieu.

– Láttad volna, mit biztatta a herceget a Csipkerózsika végén, hogy ne csókolja meg a hercegnőt, mert az milyen undi már – nevette.

Francis végül átölelte, és a füle mögé adta a csókját.

Tartották egymást, boldogan a másik közelségétől, a kimondott újrakezdéstől. Mikor már zavaróvá vált fiaik sutyorgása kettejükről, elváltak és összemosolyogtak. Francis felkapta a maga bögréjét, Arthur meg tálcára rakta a hálátlan ifjúság kakaóját egy-egy kiflivel egyetemben, és leültek az ebédlőben.

Alfrednak bal kézzel is ment a kifli kakaóba tunkolása és az egész világ gusztustalanná tétele. Matthieu kicsit hűvösebben szerette a reggeli italát, így ő üldögélt egy kicsit a pohara felett, és szóval tartotta Francist. Arthur elnézte hármasukat egy pillanatig, aztán férfiasan kihúzta magát, felhajtotta az ingujját és ment a dolgozószobába dobozokat pakolni.

Levett a polcról egy dobozt, megnézte, mi van benne, majd miután kiszedte belőle a saját holmijait (néha egy-két jegyzetet a mappákba tett, mert azokat nyitogatta és ha belerakta az aktuális munkába, hogy „Alfred fél négy focimeccs", akkor biztosan nem felejtette el), lezárta azokat, felírta a dobozra, hogy mi van benne, és kivitte a kocsiba. Egy ilyen kör nem volt több három-négy percnél. Negyedszer fordult, mikor Francis megállt az ajtóban.

– Hát te?

– Visszaviszem a hivatalba a munkát, amit hazahoztam – mondta, szinte oda sem figyelve. Folytatta a mappa átpörgetését. – Megtennéd, hogy azt a kettőt, ami ott van az ajtó mellett, kiviszed a kocsiba?

– Ezt a két mit?

– Azt a két do… – Fordulat közben elharapta a mondatot, mivel nem volt ott semmi. – Oh, hogy azokat már kivittem. Akkor azt azokat a szatyrokat ott. Köszönöm, örök hála.

– Vigyázz, behajtom.

Erre már mosolygott.

Háromnegyed nyolckor lépett ki az erősen lecsupaszított dogozóból az utolsó dobozzal a hóna alatt. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy mennyit fog még cipekedni az irodában, és úgy döntött, derogál neki rendesen felöltözni, hadd lássa mindenki, hogy kopott farmerban meg kötött mellényben létezik itthon. Felmarkolta a színes bogyós, összecsukható ernyőt az előszobában, onnan pedig fordult is vissza köszönni. Azok hárman kártyáztak.

– Elmentem, majd jövök, nem tudom mennyi idő lesz. Lehet, hogy csak este esek be.

– Telefon van nálad?

– Van.

– Esernyő?

– Francis.

A férfi vigyorgott.

– Amúgy mit játszotok?

– Rabló-römizni tanítom őket.

– Helyes, majd ha hazajöttem, játszunk még egy kört és rommá alázlak benneteket.

Ment kifelé az ajtón, de hallotta, hogy Matthieu kérdezi:

– Hogy lehet egy játékban rommá alázni?

– Úgy, kicsim, hogy mire kettőt pislogsz, Arthur a gatyádat is elnyeri. Szerintem csal, de még soha nem sikerült bebizonyítanom.

Arthur széles, virágos jókedvét a közlekedés sem tudta elrontani. Az univerzum megérezhette, hogy boldog, mert nem került dugóba, sőt, relatíve gyorsan odajutott a vállalathoz, meg talált a bejárathoz közel pakolóhelyet. Utóbbi annyira nem volt fontos, de azért mégsem akar az ember nyolcmillió dobozzal mérföldeket sétálni.

Az első dobozt a hóna alá csapta és már ment is befelé. Tötyögött egy kicsit a forgóajtóban, majd a dobozt lendületesen letette a recepciós pultra.

– Jó reggelt, Lars! – köszöntötte a felzselézett hajú férfit.

Lars felnézett.

– Mr Kirkland.

– Ehm… Nos, az van, hogy éppen visszahoztam egy nagy rakás iratot, és be kéne hoznom ezeket a kocsiból. Kinyitná nekem a kisajtót, hogy ne kelljen a forgóajtóval szenvednem minden alkalommal? És mindemellett végtelenül hálás lennék, ha először behordhatnám ide a portára az összes dobozt és csak utána kéne felvinnem azokat az irodába. Megtehetem?

Azért megpróbált nem nagyon esdeklő arcot vágni. Mégis most jött be mögötte a fél hivatal. Így is megnézték, hogy ki ez a farmeros balek.

Lars biccentett, felállt és fordult hátra.

– Yao! Gyere egy kicsit!

A pihenőhelyiségből előkerült a másik, idősebb portás is.

– Mi kéne?

– Vigyáznál egy percet a pultra?

– Mert?

– Segítek Mr Kirklandnek cipekedni.

– Mi? Ugyan, hagyja, nem szükséges, elég, ha csak lepakolhatok ide…

A kínai a pultra tette a kezét, és Arthur érezte, ahogy a férfi megpróbálja telepatikusan telenyomni a fejét nyugalommal.

– Mr Kirkland, maga volt az egyetlen főosztályvezető, aki vette a fáradtságot, hogy köszönjön ennek a két szerencsétlen portásgyereknek – kezdte magyarázni Yao. – Meg maga az egyik legrendesebb fickó az egész társulatban. Kár, hogy kirúgták.

– Hát… köszönöm.

Mi mást mondhatna erre?

Zavarban volt, és nem tudta, hogy fejezhetné ki végtelen háláját. Lars kinyitotta a forgóajtó mellett vészkijáratot, segített neki behordani a kocsiból a dobozokat – és mivel ő nem volt olyan egyszálbél, mint Arthur, egyszerre hármat hozott. Míg ők odavoltak, Yao a négy liftből egyet lehívott a földszintre és a portáskulccsal megállította, hogy ne lehessen hívni, így nem kellett a porta mellé pakolniuk, egyből mehetett minden a liftbe.

Szusszanva letette az utolsó dobozt. Yao a dobozokat méregette.

– Ha meg nem sértem, mi van ezekben a dobozokban?

– Hm? Ugyan, dehogy sért meg, és kérem, tegezzen. A dobozokban meg iratok vannak, volt az a rossz szokásom, tudja, hogy ráérő időmben otthon is dolgoztam… – zavart nevetéssel a tarkóját dörzsölte.

A két portás összenézett. Yao csak annyit mondott:

– Sokat veszít a cég azzal, hogy elküldik magát, Mr Kirkland.

Erre már tényleg nem tudott mit mondani. Zavartan toporgott, míg Yao kihúzta a kulcsot, és a lift felért a hetedikre. Ott Lars a saját kulcsával blokkolta a liftet, és ismét segített neki hurcolkodni.

Arthur két dobozt emelt fel, reménykedett benne, hogy a papírok takarják az arcát, és nem ismeri meg senki.

Séta közben gyanús volt neki a munkazaj hiánya – nyolc óra múlt, ilyenkor már benn szoktak lenni a népek, Bella már nagyban átkozza a rendszert meg az államtitkárokat, Lizzie sürög-forog, és amikor nem a megfelelő jogszabályokat rántja elő, akkor örökbefogadja a részleget és mindenkinek kávét vagy teát oszt, ahogy szívük vágya óhajtja.

Letette a dobozt és kikukucskált az ajtaján. Sehol egy lélek.

– Hát itt meg mi történt.

Most, hogy belegondol, Lizzie nem is kereste, hogy mi van Alfreddel. Ő meg nem szólt neki, hogy jól van.

 _Arthur, egy barom vagy._

Lars költői felszólalását valós kérdésként értelmezte, mert vállat vont, ahogy elment mellette. Szótlan, de hasznos segítség volt, nélküle Arthur az egész délelőttöt csak azzal töltötte volna, hogy egyesével felhozza a dobozokat az emeletre. Nem győzött hálálkodni neki, mikor Lars feloldotta a lift blokkolását, hogy menjen vissza a dolgára.

Rövid köszönőbeszéde dicstelen véget ért, mikor Lars megfordult. A férfi alapfeje elég… khm, érdekes.

– Két kezemen meg tudom számolni azokat, akik a nevemen szólítanak, Mr Kirkland. Az egyiken meg azokat, akik úgy teszik ezt, hogy nem puskázzák le előtte a centlimről.

A keze megindult fölfelé, talán a zsebére tűzött „Lars Peeters"-feliratú kitűzőt akarta megérinteni. Arthur megrágcsálta a szája belsejét, de úgy döntött, csak megkérdezi:

– Ne vegye tolakodásnak, de Bella, aki itt dolgozik a részlegen, ő…

– A feleségem.

– A fele… oh, azt hittem, a húga.

– Nem, a feleségem. – Végre mosolygott. Nem nagyon, csak egy kicsit. – Ő is csak jókat mesélt magáról.

– Elfogultak mind.

Lars egy vidámnak is nevezhető intéssel sarkon fordult és távozott.

Arthur egyedül maradt a szinten. Hazudna, ha azt állítaná, hogy elsőre nem kapott frászt a dologtól. Mintha munkaidő után maradna benn a töküres épületben. Jó, ez túlzás, a liftek mozognak, és lehallatszott a HR-esek zsivaja is.

Állt egy keveset az irodája ajtaját bámulva. Sajgott a szíve. Nem azért, mert olyan sokat melózott itt, azért, mert már kivették az üveget az ajtóból. Új még nem volt fenn, de ettől tűnt igazán véglegesnek a helyzet.

Nekiállt a papírjai átnyálazásának. Azokat, amiket visszahozott otthonról, a sarokba halmozták. Odapakolt rájuk még néhányat, majd az egészet megkoronázta egy élénksárga, „Iktatva, irattárba" címkével.

Volt az irodában még egyszer ennyi, még aktuális anyag is. Ezek közt volt olyan, amihez még hozzá sem nyúlt, volt, aminek az anyagát kikérte az irattárból, de még nem érkezett meg, illetve a másik, aminek igen. Volt egy tucat olyan is, amihez már elvégezte az adatgyűjtést, már csak a végjelentést kellett megírni. Arthur nem nagyon szeretett végjelentést írni. Általában azt csinálta, hogy a hét négy napján végigtúrta az adatokat, aztán pénteken egész nap végjelentéseket írt. Akkor a munkamorálján nagyot dobott a tény, hogy péntek van.

Ezeket a félkész mappákat vette kézbe először, végiggondolta, hogy korábbi alkalmazottai milyen ügyekkel szerettek-nem szerettek dolgozni, és aszerint tette le a mappákat az asztalukra. Utána ugyanezen logika mentén kiosztotta a maradékot is, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy mindeninek nagyjából hasonló mennyiségű munkát passzoljon le.

Éppen ezeket a vékonyka dossziékkal a karján szlalomozott az álfalak között, mikor pár másodperces különbséggel nyílt két lift, és a részleg minden dolgozója kitódult belőle az előtérbe. Arthurnak esélye sem volt arra, hogy észrevétlenül visszajusson az irodájába.

Az azért feltűnt neki, hogy mindenki felháborodva, vagy kevésbé felháborodva, de elég hangosan beszélget, és Arlovszkaja neve is megütötte a fülét egyszer-kétszer.

Katyusa asztala előtt állt, hogy lerakja rá az utolsó aktákat, mikor az említett asztal tulajdonosa megjelent mellette.

– Mr Kirkland! – szakadt ki a nőből a meglepett kiáltás.

– Jó reggelt, Katyusa. – Egy pillanatra felnézett és a nőre mosolygott, aztán visszafordult, és letette az asztalra a papírokat. – Hát maguk merre jártak? Már azt hittem, ellógják a napot.

Mire újra felnézett, az egész részleg ott állt a rekesziroda piciny ajtajában. Arthur megdermedt.

A szemezés vége az volt, mikor beosztottjai között tülekedés támadt, és kisvártatva átverekedte magát a tömegen egy nagyon borzas, nagyon megviselt, erősen túlterheltnek tűnő Lizzie.

– Arthur!

A nyakába borult. Aznap másodszor ölelték meg úgy, hogy ő nem számított rá, de ezúttal legalább szemből, így nem érzett késztetést a pánikrohamra. Levegőt viszont nem kapott, így a köszönést elnapolta, míg titkárnője el nem engedte.

– Szervusz, Lizzie. És helló, mindenki…

– Hát tényleg elmegy? – kérdezte Bella elárvult arccal.

– Öhm…

– Megpróbáltunk beszélni Ms Arlovszkajával, de hajthatatlan – fűzte hozzá egy másik beosztottja.

Lizzie, aki eddig a könnyeit törölgette, hozzátette:

– Igen, még kérvényt is adtunk be, aláírtuk mind, de hallani sem akart a dologról. Sőt, még a PR-osoktól meg a HR-esektől is kaptunk aláírást, a kiszállítóktól is, még a portások meg a takarítók is aláírták, és két órát rostokoltunk Arlovszkaja szintjén, de nem ért semmit az egész… végighallgatta a mondókánkat, aztán fogta a papírt és átküldte az iratmegsemmisítőn.

Csend volt.

Lizzie mélyet sóhajtott, hogy megnyugodjon. Felé fordult, ránézett, de Arthur még mindig nem találta magát.

– Arthur?

– Ti… ti ennyit… csak azért, mert engem…

Lizzie bánatosan mosolygott.

– Soha a büdös életbe többet nem lesz még egy ilyen jó főnökünk, mint te, persze, hogy megteszünk érted mindent.

Remegett a keze és könny szökött a szemébe. Szóhoz sem jutott a meghatottságtól.

A gyönyörű pillanatot Lizzie telefonjának csörgése szakította félbe. A nő kapkodva felvette.

– Héderváry. – Németre váltott. – Igen, én… ideiglenesen, csak egy fél hete… nem, nem… egy fél pillanat és utánanézek, visszahívom!

Letette a telefont és űzött vadként fordult Arthurhoz.

– _Hogyan_ tudtad észben tartani, hogy mi hol van? Hogyan tudtál mindenkinek azonnal választ adni és úgy kinézni, mint aki napi tíz órát alszik és nem fog mindjárt meghalni?

– Amúgy mindjárt összeomlik a részleg – jegyezte meg Bella szinte vidoran.

Lizzie megbámulta a félfarnyi területet, amin ketten szorongtak, meg a keskeny folyosót, ahol mindenki más.

– És mi lenne, ha kimennénk az előtérbe, ott még el is férünk és nem kéne aggódnom, hogy szétkapom Katyusa holmiját.

Munkatársaik megindultak. Arthur hátramaradt Lizzie-vel.

– Mit keresnek?

– Valami 6/B határozatot a török-német egyezmény jogi együttműködéséről…

– Ahol Nagy-Britannia volt a közvetítő? Az a határozat nem nálunk van, hanem Ankarában, Sadik Adnan külön kérte, hogy náluk legyen.

Lizzie elkapta a a kezét és úgy nézett rá, mintha a mennyekből leereszkedett Messiás lenne.

– Köszönöm.

Már hívta is vissza az illetőt, és egészen vidáman elmagyarázta neki, mi a helyzet. A következő telefonhívás akkor futott be, mikor lefőtt a kávé meg a tea, és indult volna a rögtönzött búcsúbuli. Arthur akkor Lizzie első rémült fintora után megkért mindenkit, hogy maradjanak csendben, majd odadugta a fejét a telefonhoz, végighallgatta a tört angolsággal beszélő hölgy mondókáját, és amíg Lizzie szóval tartotta a jóasszonyt, gyorsan lekörmölte a választ egy cetlire. Lizzie hálás mosollyal felolvasta, és megkönnyebbülten hallgatta a vonal túlfeléről a köszönetet.

– Azt mondd meg nekem, hogy fogok boldogulni nélküled – suttogta a nő. Mintha éveket öregedett volna szerda óta.

– Bármi kell, hívj nyugodtan – lapogatta meg a vállát. – Csak ne felejtsd el, hogy mikor rúgtak ki, mert azutáni dolgokkal nemigen vagyok képben.

– Ugyan már, hogy is felejthetném el azt az arcot, amit akkor vágtál… Istenem, nem is kérdeztem, Alfreddal mi van?

Erre már a kollegák is felkapták a fejük. Na igen, nem mindennapi látvány, ahogy a főnök éppen idegösszeroppanást kap.

– Megmarad – mosolygott biztatóan. – Egy törött kéz meg egy törött láb, merő horzsolás az egész gyerek, de vidám, mint mindig.

– A a fő. Szereztél neki felügyelőt, vagy képes voltál otthon hagyni egyedül?

– Nyilván otthon hagytam egyedül… felállni se tud szerencsétlen, combközéptől gipszelve van. Az exem van vele.

A Szent Pletyka nevében mindenki közelebb húzódott. Azt tudták, hogy Arthurnak van gyereke, azt nem, hogy ki az anyja. Vagy jelen esetben a másik apja. Arthur nem ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy tudják, a fiainak két apja van.

Lizzie szerencsére még fáradtan is megbízható.

– Az exed nem Franciaországban lakik?

– De. Felhívtam a kórházba menet, ő meg úgy döntött, hogy neki sürgősen ide kell jönnie. Szerda óta itt van a királyságban.

– Ház egyben van még?

Arthur felnevetett.

– Akkorát azért én se tudok veszekedni az emberekkel, Lizzie!

– Nem, most speciel máshogy gondoltam… olyan kisimult arccal jöttél be, meg vidám vagy, tökre azt hittem, hogy egy whiskysüveggel bezárkózol a szobádba és hozzád se lehet szólni, de egész vidám vagy. Szóval?

Sandán mosolygott. A részleg is. Arthur kevésbé.

– Azért na.

– Jó, oké, nem feszegetem a témát. De összejöttetek?

– Lizzie!

– Ezt igennek veszem.

Arthur kitárt karral az ég felé nézett. A részleg éljenzett és tapsolt.

Jó egy órát eltrécseltek, olyan magasról tojva a munkára, hogy ívet lehetett volna belőle számolni. Lizzie a harmadik telefonhívás után egy dallamos magyar mondat kíséretében kikapcsolta a telefonját és látványos mozdulattal elhajította. Azt is megtapsolták.

Komoly bulit persze nem csaphattak, de Arthur mindenesetre hálás volt, hogy mindenkivel tudott váltani pár szót. Tanácsok cseréltek gazdát, jobbulást kívántak Alfrednek, Arthur pedig összekaparta minden tudásmorzsáját a beosztottjairól, hogy értelmesen tudjon velük társalogni. A mosolyok, csillogó tekintetek és vidám hangnem alapján csak sikerült mindenkinél a jó témát előkapnia.

A traccsparti akkor szakadt félbe, mikor déltájban, az ebédidő kezdete után nyílt a liftajtó, és kilépett belőle egy külsős. Amint realizálták, hogy az a valaki a japán anyavállalat egyik itt időző tagja, már szét is széledtek. Arthur nem rótta fel nekik. Egy pillanatra benne is feltámadt a késztetés, hogy pucoljon vissza az irodájába melózni, csak aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy már nem dolgozik itt, és az irodája nem egész hat napja Lizzie irodája. A nő azt mondta, utálja.

A japán férfi odasétált hozzájuk. Arca kortalan. Arthur megbámulta de nem tudott hozzá nevet társítani. Az viszont rémlett neki, hogy a férfi ott volt azon az ominózus megbeszélésen, amiről ő csak úgy eljött. Igen, ő volt az, aki figyelt a felszólalása alatt.

– Ms Héderváry? – állt meg előttük a japán.

Arthurnak leesett, hogy neki ár semmi köze ahhoz, ami itt történik, szóval tényleg visszamehet a régi irodájába dolgozni.

– Én vagyok, parancsoljon.

Arthur, tekintettel arra, hogy az iroda ajtajában nem volt üveg, tisztán hallott minden szót.

– Mikor ennek az osztálynak fererősét kerestem, önhöz irányítottak. – Arthur volt képes pofátlanul vigyorogni. Oh, a japán akcentus, és az L-R betűk…

– Elég ideiglenes jelleggel, de igen, engem neveztek ki.

– Ideigrenes jerregger? Ezt hogy érti?

– Öhm… Szerdán volt váltás, és még nem biztos, hogy én fogom vezetni a jogi csoportot. Én speciel nem szeretném, mert alkalmatlan vagyok rá.

Arthur azt hitte, lemegy hídba. Ilyesmit azért nem mindennap mondanak az emberek.

– Értem. Van rehetőség beszérni az erődjével?

– Tessék? – Arthur a homlokára csapott. Igen, az erőd-előd értelmes pár, de Lizzie, hány éve élsz külföldön? Ne zavarjon már be az ilyesmi… – Úgy érti, Mr Kirklanddel?

– Ő vort az osztályvezető ön erőtt?

– Igen, Mr Arthur Kirkland, ott a neve a… Khm, már nincs ott a neve az ajtón, elnézést.

– Meg tudná adni varamilyen erérhetőségét?

– Ha beszélni akar vele, akkor csak fáradjon be az irodába, uram, éppen itt van.

– Varóban?

Arthur megunta a hallgatózást, és hagyta az iratrendezést. Felállt és kisétált, közben majdnem beleütközött Lizzie-be, aki már rohant is, hogy szóljon neki. A nő csak fintorgott, hogy ő nem tud ezzel a helyzettel mit kezdetni. Kapott egy megnyugtató kézszorítást Arthurtól, és már mentek is vissza a szoborszerűen álldogáló japánhoz.

Séta közben igyekezett észrevétlenül a tenyerébe pillantani, meglesni, mennyire retkes a pakolászástól. Meg hogy mennyire vállalhatatlan a kinézete. Úgy döntött, teljesen jól meglesz a pakolócuccban a fickó mellett, úgyis csak három lépésre volt tőle, mire el tudta dönteni, hogy az öltönye Gucci vagy Armani.

Ha már egyszer trógerben jelenik meg, volt olyan kedves és japánul szólította meg az illetőt.

– Arthur Kirkland, miben lehetek szolgálatára?

– Sajnálattal hallottam, hogy Ms Arrovszkaja elbocsátotta önt.

\- Hát még én.

– A fia egészsége hogy szolgál?

– Az orvos szerint rendben fel fog épülni, köszönöm kérdését.

Komolyan csak ennyit akart kérdezni tőle?

– Mióta dolgozott a cégnél, Mr Kirkrand?

Ezen elgondolkodott.

– Huh, hát… Ennél az irodánál gyakornokoskodtam egyetem alatt, aztán a belgiumiban kezdtem dolgozni, ott voltam, amikor a részlegközpont összeomlott. Akkor felajánlottak egy állást ide, én meg jöttem.

A japán – a parasztja, be se mutatkozott – végig helyeslőn bólogatott.

– Ne haragudjon, Mr Kirkrand, hogy csak így önhöz tolakodtam. Természetesen értesültem róla, hogy ön volt az osztályvezető, és bátorkodtam megnézni a szakmai előremenetelét is. Ön igen nagy szolgálatot tett a cégnek.

Már pláne nem értette a helyzetet. És mivel nem értette, egyetlen dolgot tehetett: enyhe fejhajtással, ahogy a nyelvtanfolyamon tanították, meg a japánoktól látta külföldön, megköszönte.

– Igen megindító volt látni, hogy a beosztottjai felsorakoztak ön mögött.

Erre elvigyorodott.

– Én magam is meglepődtem… nem számítottam rá, bevallom őszintén.

– Önnek a fia a legfontosabb, nem igaz, Mr Kirkrand?

– Igen, a családomat valóban mindenek fölé helyezem.

– És ez így is helyes. Nem értek egyet Ms Arrovszkaja döntésével.

– Sajnos nem tehetek ellene semmit. Elbocsátott.

– Mivel ön osztályvezetővezető volt, nem teheti meg, hogy azonnali hatállyal felmondjon önnek. Noha a munkaviszonya már megszűnt, az elbocsátását két hétig vissza lehet vonni.

Nagyon komoly arccal mondta ezt. Arthur nem értette, mire akar kilyukadni.

– Nem hiszem, hogy Ms Arlovszkaja meggondolná magát. Nem szokása.

– Valóban nem. És ha esetlen Ms Arrovszkajánál magasabb rangúak döntetnének úgy, hogy önre szükség van, akkor a kisasszony valószínűleg pokollá tenné az életét.

– Valószínűleg.

A japán Arthur minden rezdülését figyelte.

– Elkezdett már állást keresni, Mr Kirkrand?

Megmosolyogta az ötletet.

– Nem, még nem.

– Vannak tervei a jövőre?

Menne már haza, dél van, és kezd éhes lenni. Ez tervnek számít?

– Nos… Lehet, hogy elköltözöm. Franciaországba, hogy pontos legyek.

– Oh. Miért pont oda?

– Nos… a család.

Csak nem fog teregetni ennek az akárkinek.

Viszont úgy tűnt, hogy ez a valaki baromira örül az ő válaszának.

– Mr Kirkrand, ezzel jelentősen leegyszerűsítette az életünket.

– Öhm… Bocsásson meg, de nem értem, mire céloz ezzel.

– Szeretném megkérni, hogy legyen a párizsi iroda dolgozója.

– Parancsol?

A japán végre mosolygott. Ráncok szaladtak szét az arcán, és már nem kortalan volt, hanem egy kedves bácsi, aki jött, hogy gatyába rázza az élete maradék problémáját.

– Szeretném felkérni, hogy legyen a Im & Honda Corporations párizsi, ezzel együtt a Francia-BeNeLux régió jogi részlegének igazgatója.

Szóhoz sem jutott.

– Én… köszönöm. Uram.

– Vegyem ezt beleegyezésnek?

– Természetesen, én… igen, beleegyezem. – Megpróbálta visszafojtani az idióta vigyort, ami az arcára akart költözni.

Mintha egy ház méretű héliumos lufit álltak volna neki felfújni a mellében.

– Örülök, hogy elfogadta, Mr Kirkrand. Vétek lett volna egy magához hasonló, remek munkaerőt hagyni elkallódni. Az elbocsátásáról személyesen fogok értekezni Ms Arrovszajával. A további részleteket elküldjük önnek e-mailben.

– Köszönöm.

– A viszontlátásra, Mr Kirkrand.

A japán fordult, hogy menjen. Arthur egy pillanatig habozott, hogy mit mondjon utána, de csak összekaparta a bátorságát.

– Várjon! – A japán kérdő arccal visszafordult. – Bocsásson meg, uram, hogy hívják?

A japán meglepettnek tűnt. Szétnézett. Az eddig kukkoló dolgozók villámgyorsan elbújtak, vagy úgy csináltak, mintha éppen arra lenne dolguk. A férfi elmosolyodott, visszafordult hozzá és bemutatkozott:

– A nevem Honda Kiku, Mr Kirkrand.

És otthagyta a leesett állú Arthurt. A részleg csak nézett, leginkább azért, mert Arthuron kívül senki nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megtanuljon japánul.

Lizzie megérintette a vállát.

– Mi is volt ez pontosan? Csak az Arigatou-t értem, meg a testbeszédet, és úgy látom, erősen lenyűgöztek.

– Tudod, ki volt ez az ember? – mutatott Arthur előre, mintha a japán még mindig ott állna előtte.

– Nem, paraszt volt és nem mutatkozott be.

– Kiku Honda. – Arthur még mindig 1200-as pulzusszámmal, egyre szélesebb vigyorral fordult felé. – Lizzie, ez a fickó Kiku Honda volt, és _személyesen_ kért fel, hogy dolgozzak a párizsi irodában!

Valahol a föld felett két méterrel lebegett, mikor nevetve körbetáncolta Lizzie-t és utána nekiállt lelkendezni:

– Azt mondta, személyesen beszél Arlovszakával, hogy vonja vissza a kirúgásomat, mert van valami két hetes felmondási idő, meg kit érdekel, Lizzie, azt mondta, hogy lesz munkám, nem kell majd valami random párizsi kifőzdében centes munkát vállalnom, és atyaisten, innom kell egy teát.

Vagy egy óra volt, mire eléggé megnyugodott ahhoz, hogy értelmesen tudjon válaszolgatni Lizzie kérdéseire, és elmesélje, mi történt. Azt, hogy mi történt a délután, ne kérdezze senki, Arthur valahol a Hold körül keringve iktatta az iratokat. Három óra lehetett, mikor leesett neki, hogy a részleg dolgozói is örülnek, hogy nem rúgták ki, bár nyilván boldogabbak lennének, ha maradna a királyságban.

Fél négykor hallotta meg Bella fejtegetéseit, hogy lehet, hogy hazamegy a családjával Belgiumba, akkor gyakrabban meg tudná látogatni a szüleit, meg egyszerűbb lenne az élete. Arthur megkérdezte, hogy Lars mit szólna a dologhoz. Bella valamiért világ boldogja volt a ténytől, hogy Arthur tudja, ki a férje. A társulat nagy része csak lehidalt, nem is tudták, hogy Bella férjnél van.

Négykor már a multikulti társulat egy része az áthelyezési kérelemmel járó macerákat bogarászta, és azon gondolkodtak, hogy mi lenne, ha hazamennének a saját országukba. Az angolok csak szomorkásan elfogadták, hogy darabjaira hullik a jól összeszokott csapat, mint a régi gyarmatbirodalom.

Lizzie fél hatkor hussant be hozzá. Egy ponton úgy dönthetett, hogy rendbe szedi magát, mert borzas haját kifésülte és felkontyolta, és a sminkjét is megigazította.

– Lizzie, ennyire örülsz annak, hogy vége a napnak, vagy pasi van a dologban?

– Arthur!

– Kikiabáltad a magánéletem az egész iroda előtt, megérdemled. Úgyis csak ketten vagyunk.

– Nincs üveg az ajtóban.

– De ketten vagyunk, a többiek már hazamentek. Szokott még más túlórázni rajtunk kívül?

– Igen. Szerdán például fél kilencig itt voltunk, szóval nyertem a fogadást.

Ördögi kacajjal behúzta a strigulát a táblára.

– Húsz-húsz. Nem, nem huszonegy, ne nézz így rám, Birmingham nem számít. Döntetlen. Szép is ezzel magunk mögött hagyni Londont. Majd kezdünk újat Párizsban, mit szólsz?

– Tessék?

Lizzie a szoknyája szegényét babrálta és szomorkásan-megkönnyebbülten mosolygott.

– Tudod, nekem nincs családom.

– Igen. Mesélted.

– És igazad van, tényleg pasi van a dologban. – Zavartan nevetgélt. – Én… Amikor mondtad, hogy szeretnéd, hogy alólad menjek nyugdíjba, uhh, azt hittem… én már korábban beadtam az áthelyezési kérelmem, Arthur. Akkor, amikor kiderült, hogy lesz iroda Párizsban.

Arthur bólintott. Lizzie el akart menni. És most bánkódik és reménykedik, hogy ő nem veszi személyesnek a dolgot. Megpróbálta.

– Értem.

– A barátom családja Párizsban lakik, még nem is voltunk náluk látogatóban, pedig állítólag nagyon rendesek meg imádnivalóak. És örülök, hogy jössz te is, mert nem kell majd azon görcsölnöm, hogy hogyan állok oda eléd, és hogy mondom, hogy bocs, akkor mégsem fogok alattad dolgozni, és… én utálok csalódást okozni másoknak, ezért sem akarok főnök lenni, én nem…

A tenyerébe temette az arcát. Arthur felkelt a földről és megölelte a nőt.

– Semmi baj, Lizzie. Semmi baj.

– Annyira rongy embernek érzem magam – mondta Lizzie a vállába. – El kellett volna mondanom már az elején, nem?

– Már mindegy. Meg egyébként is, most beszéltük meg Hondával, hogy én leszek a főnököd Párizsban is. Nem szabadulsz tőlem.

Lizzie nevetett, és megtörölte az arcát. Próbálta úgy, hogy ne kenje el frissen megcsinált sminkjét.

– Honda kérdezte, hogy mi a számomra legfontosabb dolog a világon – mondta neki Arthur és nekiállt összeszedni az utolsó elszórt mappákat, és feltornyozta az irattárba vihető kupacra. – Mondtam neki, hogy a családom. Azt mondta, hogy ez így helyes. Ha pedig számomra ez a legfontosabb, akkor én lennék a legálszentebb ember a világon, ha ezért elítélnélek téged.

Úgy tűnt, Lizzie végre túlteszi magát a dolgon. Aztán Arthurnak értelmezhetetlen, furcsa arcrándulással a zsebéhez kapott.

– Pillanat, zizegek… – Áh, azért a fintor. A nő megnézte a magántelefonja kijelzőjét. – Na szép.

– Mi a gond?

– Drága hapsim azt írja, hogy baleset volt, és áll a forgalom, még legalább egy óra, míg ideér. Mi a fenét kezdek magammal addig?

Arthur hirtelen ötlettel rávigyorgott:

– Nem akarsz átjönni meglátogatni Alfredet?

– Hogy? Most?

– Miért ne? Bemutatnálak a páromnak meg a másik fiamnak is. A _hapsidnak_ meg megírhatod a címem. Örömmel látjuk őt is. Ha szerencsétek van, akkor még vacsi is lesz.

– Megint rendelt kaja?

– Fenét.

– Nocsak, főznek rád?

– De még hogy!

Trécselve, csipkelődve ballagtak le a kocsihoz, közben beköszöntek a portára. Yao integetett utánuk. Az esti dugóval tűzdelt csúcsforgalom szárnyán röpke negyven perc alatt háznál voltak. Arthur vidáman szállt ki a kocsiból és fülig szaladt a szája, mikor meglátta, hogy libben a függöny a nappali ablakában és Matthieu kukucskál ki az utcára.

– Na, már tudják is, hogy jövünk…

Lizzie kicsit ideges volt. Új emberek között ez volt, de ha egyszer feloldódott, akkor oda tudta tenni magát. Arthur vidáman meglökte, és felszaladt a lépcsőn.

Lendületesen benyitott és elrikkantotta magát:

– Megjöttem!

Matthieu rajtkészültségben várta, már ugrott is a nyakába. Arthur nevetve kapta fel és szorongatta meg. Alfred csak a nappaliból kiabált neki egy hellót, majd válasz híján méltatlankodni kezdett a neki kijáró ölelésadagért.

– Egy pillanat, Alfred! – kiáltott oda neki.

Letette Mattie-t – tíz éves, az isten szerelmére, nehéz – és a lépcső tetején toporgó Lizzie-hez fordult.

– Lizzie, ő a másik fiam, akiről meséltem. Matthieu, ő a titkárnőm, Lizzie.

Kicsi fia a medvéjét nyözgette, de azért kezet nyújtott. Zavarában franciául köszönt, ami emelte a cukiságfaktorát. Mikor Arthur lerúgta a cipőjét és bement a nappaliba, Lizzie teljesen elolvadva ölelgette Matthieu-t.

– Ki jött veled? – kíváncsiskodott a gyerek. Arthurnak nem volt lehetősége válaszolni. Alfred felcsillanó szeme láttán inkább villámgyorsan a füléhez kapta a kezét, ezzel megakadályozandó a maradandó halláskárosodást. – LIZZIE NÉNI!

– Istenem, hogy nézel ki? – sápítozott a nő.

– Mint egy hős – húzta ki magát a gyerek.

Arthur horkantott.

– Azért amikor legközelebb hősieskedsz, lehetőleg ne kiskanállal kelljen összekaparni utána, jó? Mellesleg, másik apátok merre van?

– Kiment leszedni a ruhákat. – Matthieu felült a dohányzóasztalra.

Ezzel elkövette azt a hibát, hogy kartávolságon belül maradt, miközben Lizzie Alfredet babusgatta. Nem menekült ő sem.

Hallotta, ahogy nyílik a hátsó ajtó. Ment ki a folyosóra Francis köszöntésére, ezzel egy időben pedig csengettek.

Futólag megölelték egymást, közben összenéztek, hogy ki a fene lehet az. Lizzie megjelent az ajtóban és bánatosan mosolygott.

– Azt hiszem, mégsem lesz ebből vacsora.

Arthur hasonló arckifejezéssel vállat vont.

– Francis, ő a volt titkárnőm, nem mellesleg önjelölt anyám, Lizzie. Lizzie, ő… hát, majd bemutatkozol te.

– Hah, drága, nem találsz rám szavakat? – kacsintott Francis és kezet nyújtott Lizzie-nek. – Francis Bonnefoy, kisasszony.

Közben másodszor is csöngettek.

– Elég türelmetlen egy lovagod van – jegyezte meg Arthur.

– Az egyszer biztos.

Három lépést mentek előre, ez volt a kikísérés. Francis átkarolta Arthur derekát, amit ő végtelenül szórakoztatónak és imponálónak talált – Francis féltékenykedik?

Nem mellesleg feltűnt Matthieu is, antennáit hegyezve állt mellettük. Ugyanolyan pletykafészek lesz belőle nagy korában, mint amilyen az apja.

Lizzie bújt volna a cipőjébe, de harmadszor is csengettek, mire összeszorított szájjal ajtót nyitott.

– Mindjárt – vetette oda kissé idegesen. – És szia.

– Neked is szia.

Arthur csak nézett. A küszöbön az Im & Honda kiszállítói egyenruhájában a legeslegsápadtabb ember állt, akit valaha látott. Francis megfeszült mellette. Lizzie pasija rájuk nézett, vörös szemei elkerekedtek. Matthieu meg átfurakodott közöttük és átölelte a fickó lábát.

– Gilbert bácsi!

Arthur meglepődött, Lizzie ugyancsak. Lizzie pasija meg csak felröhögött, lehajolt, és a vállára kapta a fiút, majd Francis szemébe nézett:

– Nézzenek oda, Francy, kicsi a világ!

– Te, németek szégyene! – nevetett fel mellette Francis is és Lizzi mellett előrehajolva kezet nyújtott. – Kerülj beljebb! Már, ha Arthur nem bánja, hogy vendéget hívok a házába.

– Csak nyugodtan.

Lizzie hagyta a cipőhúzást, és bement a nappaliba. Közvetlen utána albínó kedvese, aki először letette a roppant vidám Matthieu-t, majd bordaropogtató ölelésben részesítette Francist.

– Ezek szerint ismerik egymást – jegyezte meg Lizzie tárgyilagosan.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik.

– Most mutassam be én, vagy bízzam a hapsidra?

– Hulla mindegy.

Közben azok ketten felhagytak egymás szorongatásával és a francia locsogással.

– Gilbert, engedd meg, hogy bemutassam Tithieu másik apját, Arthurt, illetve Tithieu testvérét, a most eléggé ramaty állapotban lévő Alfredet.

Gilbert erős kézszorításban részesítette, utána cápavigyort villantott Alfredre, aki megbabonázva meredt rá.

– Vörös a szemed – mondta, és a hangjából csöpögött a csodálat. – Király!

– Neked meg csúcs az Aquamanes pólód.

Alfred arca felragyogott.

– Apu, Apu, ő tudja, kicsoda Aquaman!

– Ó, de jó. Gilbert, remélem, nem gond, hogy a fiam egy életre rád akaszkodott.

– Majd kiheverem – kacsintott a férfi és lenézett az ingujját rángató Matthieu-re. – Na mi van?

– Lécci-lécci!

– Most?

– Lécci-lécci!

– Te akartad…

Azzal felkapta az örömében visítozó kisfiút és csinált vele _valamit_. Leginkább ahhoz hasonlított, mint amit a mazsorettezők csinálnak a botjukkal. Arthurnek a szíve állt meg, Alfred meg felkiáltott a kanapén:

– Engem iiiiis!

Arthur megtalálta a hangját:

– Meg a fészkes fenét!

Gilbert röhögött, Matthieu szédelegve kereste magát a padlón, de ő is nevetett. Alfred irigykedett, Lizzie meg csak állt és nézett. Elég érdekes arccal. Azzal a fajtával, amit Arthur csak csendes gyilkosnak becézett magában. Gilbertnek lesz egy-két kínos pillanata, mikor kettesben lesznek.

Francis fejét csóválva kuncogott és az albínóra tekintett.

– Hát te?

Lizzie közbeszólt:

– Értem jött.

Francis mosolya tovatűnt. Hitetlenkedve nézett először a nőre, majd a barátjára. Őt bámulva, de a szavait Lizzie-nek címezve mondta:

– Jobb pasi nem volt?

Arthur felröhögött, Gilbert fintorgott.

– Haha, humorzsák vagy.

– És még dolgozol is. Lehidalok.

– _Szoktam_ dolgozni.

– Ismerlek nyolc éve, pajtás, egyszer nem volt még bejelentett munkahelyed.

– Hát most van. – Önérzetesen kihúzta magát. – Látod, mit meg nem teszek a szerelemért!

Erre Lizzie félhangosan sorolni kezdte:

– Nem viszed le a szemetet, nem pakolsz össze magad után, a ruhásszekrényed úgy néz ki, mint egy disznóól…

– Ne égesd már hatalmasságomat, asszony…

Lizzie széles, gyilkos mosollyal az arcán odament hozzá és satuba fogta a fejét. Gilbert dadogva bocsánatot kért. Arthur sajnálta a fickót, Francis csak vigyorgott, mint a vadalma.

– Gilbert, hogy van az, hogy én csak májusban tudtam meg, hogy Lizzie van?

– Ömm…

– És Lizzie, ez egy teljesen új nézőpontot ad bimbózó kapcsolatunknak.

Arthur sóhajtott.

– Istenem, megint filozofál.

– Csitt, drágám. Kénytelen leszek újra bemutatkozni: Francis vagyok, Gilbert fogadott testvére.

Arthur felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé:

– Igen?

– Sok víz lefolyt a Szajnán, mióta nem láttuk egymást. Gilbert és Antonio szívbéli jó barátommá nőtte ki magát.

Matthieu átvette a szót az apjától és lelkesen sorolta:

– Gilbert bácsi, Ludwig bácsi, Toni bácsi, Romano bácsi meg Feli bácsi mind a nagybátyáim.

– Az enyémek is? – kérdezte elragadtatva Alfred a kanapéról. – Nekem csak nénikém van. Vagy keresztanyukám. Lizzie néni, te ki vagy nekem?

– Ha nekem az anyám, akkor logikus, hogy neked a nagyanyád – dörmögte Arthur, mire Lizzie nevetve felé csapott, mintha nyakon akarná vágni.

– Nem akarunk leülni? – indítványozta Francis. – Meg ha már ilyen szépen összejöttünk, akár itt is vacsorázhattok. Mindjárt feldobok még egy adag tésztát.

Arthur lelkesen támogatta az ötletet:

– Helyes, csináld, éhen halok.

– Én is – csatlakozott Alfred.

Arthur vigyorogva odaült mellé a kanapéra. A gyerek hagyta magát szeretgetni. Arthur noszogatására Lizzie elmesélte, hogyan ismerkedtek meg Gilberttel – egy pubban –, mikor jöttek össze – technikailag másfél éve éve, de Gilbert csak pár hónapja költözött Londonba, addig hébe-hóba töltöttek együtt rövidebb időszakokat. Folytatták a trécselést a vacsora alatt is, noha Arthur akkor kivonta magát a társalgás alól. Egész nap nem evett semmit, és ezt kénytelen volt pótolni. Francis egy ponton az asztalra könyökölt és pimasz vigyorral megjegyezte:

– Kezdem érteni, hogy Alfred honnan szedte a táplálkozási kultúráját.

Arthurnak éppen tele volt a szája. Beintett. Matthieu megbotránkozott, a többiek nevettek.

Lenyelte a falatot, és Lizzie-re hunyorgott. A nő vette az üzenetet, egy bólintással biztosította róla, hogy meg se szólal. Arthur megköszörülte a torkát és nagyon komoly képet vágott.

– Jut eszembe. Fontos téma.

Francis a szeme sarkából rá pillantott, komolyságát látva letette az evőeszközeit.

– Ki vele.

– Beszéltem ma a cégnél néhány fejessel.

– És?

– A helyzet az, hogy továbbra is nekik fogok dolgozni, csak… csak áthelyeztek.

Beharapta az ajkát. Gilbert úgy csinált, mint aki nincs ott, Lizzie a kezét simogatta. A srácok apáikat bámulták felváltva. Francis arcáról le lehetett olvasni, hogyan futnak le benne a gondolatok: Arthurnak van munkája → Arthurt áthelyezik → Arthur valószínűleg költözik a világ végére.

Ezen konklúzió elérésekor kicsit megnyúlt a képe.

Arthur elszakította a pillantását Francisétól és Alfredra nézett. A gyerek elveszetten bámult rá vissza.

– Azért ugye nyaralhatok majd Mattie-val? – kérdezte bociszemekkel.

– Az a helyzet, napsugaram, hogy Apu munkahelyváltása miatt kénytelenek leszünk költözni. – Sajnálkozott egy kicsit és felsandított Francis-re: – Méghozzá Párizsba.

Pillanatnyi csönd.

Arthur hallotta a koppanást, mikor Francisnek leesett. Utána a férfi cifrát káromkodott franciául és Arthurhoz vágta a kanalát.

– De Papa! – szólt Matthieu felháborodva.

Arthur csak vihogott. Lejattolt Lizzie-vel. Gilbert csendesen rötyögött és megjegyezte:

– Azért az arcodat látnod kellett volna, koma…

– A frászt hoztad rám! – panaszkodott ő. – Végre azt hiszem, hogy minden rendben, erre bedobsz egy ilyet… Nincs szíved.

Megnyugtatására felállt, odament hozzá és megölelte. Még csókot is kapott – Alfred megint hányást imitált –, és megsimogatta az arcát:

– Már tényleg minden rendben.

– Meghiszem azt.

– Lehet, hogy nem ekkora közönség előtt kellett volna ezt előadnom.

– Értékeltem volna.

– Meg kéne értetni Alfreddel a romantika természetét.

– Majd csak megoldjuk.

Francis nem hagyta megszökni. Az ölébe húzta. Matthieu vörös volt, Alfred elborzadtan bámulta őket. Lizzie oldalba bökte Gilbertet:

– Olyan cukik, nem?

– Mi a tökömért vagy oda ennyire a melegekért?

– Mert cukik.

Francis egy jóllakott kandúrhoz illő hangnemben szólt oda a pajtásának:

– Öcsédékről tud?

– Nem, még nem.

– Miről nem tudok?

Francis vigyorgott. Arthur és Lizzie értetlenkedett. Gilbert elkínzott sóhajt hallatott.

– Azt, hogy az öcsém a világ leghomokosabb helyén dolgozik. És csatak buzi ő is.

Lizzie-nek mintha előrehozták volna a születésnapját. Francis félhangosan megjegyezte:

– Vannak itt gyerekek is, mon ami.

– Szarok rá.

– Apu csúnyábban szokott beszélni – értett egyet Alfred.

Arthur horkantott:

– A f $ζt.

Kedvese látványosan a vállába fejelt.

* * *

– _Velünk mi lesz?_

– _Apu azt mondta, hogy nyáron költözünk Párizsba. Viszont Papa azt mondta, hogy kicsi a házatok, és nem nálatok fogunk lakni._

– _Az nem ház, Alfie, csak egy lakás._

– _Tökmindegy._

– _Akkor szerinted elköltözünk mi is?_

– _Nem tudom. De akkor együtt fogunk lakni, nem?_

– _De igen! Tök jó lenne!_

– _Ja, tök király lesz, majd megtanítalak baseballozni, amint leszedték rólam ezeket a vackokat, oké, Mattie? Uh, várj, Párizsban franciául beszélnek, nem?_

– _De igen, miért?_

– _Mattie, én nem beszélek franciául…_

– _Ne aggódj, Alfie, majd megtanítalak._

– _Biztos?_

– _Ühüm. Nem olyan nehéz. Meg szerintem Papa is segít, ha szeretnéd. Apuval is gyakorolni kell. Nagyon viccesen beszél franciául._

– _Pont azt beszélni viccesen? Pedig vagy féltucat nyelven beszél. Höhö._

– _Srácok, örülök neki, hogy ilyen remekül szórakoztok, de aludjatok már, az isten szerelmére._

– _Igen, Apu._


End file.
